Desencanto
by knightwh
Summary: Tweek vive en Inglaterra, junto a Kenny, Kyle, Cartman y Stan, quien le hizo mucho daño en el pasado. Craig y Christophe harán todo por volver a encontrarlo... sin ninguna pista. Falta poco para la boda de Craig... y Tweek podría hacer algo más que perdonar a Stanley...
1. Las buenas y malas decisiones

**Desencanto.**

**No se porqué comencé este Fic… tuve la idea en uno momento en que leía… y pues aquí está.  
Me gustaría que tuviera más capítulos, pero por ahora, solo se me ocurre esto.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… solo los tomé prestados en un momento de reflexión sobre una mecedora XD_

Existirán miles de situaciones que marcarán nuestras vidas. Aunque la mayoría, para bien o para mal, tendrán influencia en lo que viene a acontecer… una mala decisión te lleva a otra… pero una buena no es garantía de una racha ganadora.

Tweek Tweak era un estudiante, por mucho, de lo mas excéntrico. Distraído, temeroso, idealista, poco competitivo y un obsesivo total del café, que poco se interesaba del mundo exterior… que solo soñaba con sentirse libre. De todo… de sus miedos… de la sociedad…

…de la soledad…

De esta forma, con esas características tan inocentes de su personalidad, terminó siendo amigo y compañero asiduo de Craig, el buscapleitos de la secundaria.  
Craig Tucker apreciaba todo en Tweek… sus silencios acompañados de quejidos o temblores… la sutil forma en que podía mandar a todos al carajo, lo poco que le afectaban las criticas de todos. El respetaba eso. Lo anhelaba.

Tweek no era estúpido… en realidad, poseía una inteligencia bastante perspicaz. Lamentablemente, el amor no era una de sus aéreas "fuertes". Sabía, no, mejor dicho, "presentía" que su acercamiento hacia Craig era algo más que una búsqueda desesperada por tener un amigo. Había estado solo toda su infancia y la verdad era que en su adolescencia, esa no era una de sus prioridades. Pero había algo en Craig, en su monotonía, en su forma de ser, la imagen que proyectaba a otros, tan distinto a todo lo que esta establecido… que lo atraía… y con fuerza estremecedora.  
Como amar no era su especialidad, decidió que no iba a dar rodeo alguno… NI EL MAS MINIMO. Le diría a Craig lo que sentía, simple y directo.  
Tomó un trozo cualquiera de su libreta, de esos pequeños cortes que todos hacemos al final de todas las hojas, justo en esas que se emplean para dibujar o hacer recaditos. Puso en claro sus sentimientos y los plasmó sobre el papel.

– Léelo cuando tengas tiempo.

Pidió sin más al moreno. Craig lo observó extrañado, los recaditos no eran precisamente algo típico en Tweek. Guardó el papel doblado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se alejó del rubio, caminando como acostumbraba. Tweek lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, con el corazón latiéndole de aquella forma que solo era posible por el aceleramiento del trabajo físico. Pero el no estaba corriendo, estaba ahí, de pie, en medio del patio de la escuela, con el terror mas grande que jamás había sentido.  
Un minuto… cinco… diez minutos…  
Craig no terminaba de charlar con Token y Clyde… era como para sufrir un infarto.  
Aun así, Tweek no quitaba su mirada.  
Sus ojos verde pino comenzaron a cubrirse de llanto…  
¿Había una razón para sufrir de aquella forma?  
Ni siquiera había sido rechazado a aceptado…  
Pero esperar…  
Estar junto a la persona que amas, siendo solo su amigo…  
Era una ventaja…  
Que dolía.

El cambio de hora sería pronto, solo faltarían 50 minutos antes de salir de ahí. Tweek no apartó su mirada ni por error de aquel chico. Todos lo miraban como algo normal, pensaban que Tweek era raro y algo maniaco… verlo ahí, parado en medio del patio principal, observando en Dios sabia que dirección, no era algo realmente extraordinario.

Entonces eso…  
Craig puso una mueca extraña… recordó algo importante.  
El corazón de Tweek se detuvo cuando el moreno metió su mano izquierda dentro de su bolsillo.  
Había llegado el momento.  
Craig sacó un papel de su pantalón… iba a leerlo…  
El corazón de Tweek estaba a punto de salir disparado de su pecho.  
¿Por qué?... había jurado que jamás sentiría algo tan fuerte por un motivo tan simple y estúpido como el amor…  
Craig abrió el papel frente a sus ojos. No tenia idea que Tweek lo observaba.  
El corazón del rubio se detuvo un instante… ¿era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse?  
Tucker leyó el papelito… alzó una ceja con extrañeza… volvió a leerlo.  
Tweek quiso caminar en dirección de Craig, mentirle, decir que todo había sido un juego… pero no podría hacerlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Entonces Craig sonrió… primero una pequeña sonrisa, muy poco notable.  
Tweek se llenó de gozo… el moreno estaba sonriendo… mucho… el sonreía… demasiado…  
Craig releía una y otra vez el papel…

…

…Y comenzó a reír…  
¿El estaba?  
Si, estaba riendo a carcajadas.  
Clyde y Token se asustaron, entonces lo observaron con curiosidad. A esa distancia, Tweek no pudo distinguir siquiera lo que sus labios dijeron… pero en cuanto Craig les contestó, estos comenzaron a reír también.

Entonces se rompió…

El cerebro controla todas las emociones… pero la única forma de explicarlo:  
Es que rompieron su corazón…

Clyde y Token se alejaron de Craig en cuanto sonó la campana. Pasaron a un lado de Tweek, lo saludaron con un gesto de la mano y se echaron a reír de nuevo.  
¿Se estaban burlando?  
¿Hizo algo mal?  
¿Debió guardarse sus sentimientos?  
¿Eso podría ser más incómodo?  
¿Que tendría que hacer para dejar de sentirse así de mal?  
¿Por qué se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo?  
¿Por qué no pensó antes de actuar?  
¿Que tan distintas serian las cosas?

En medio de su letargo, tuvo a Craig frente a él sin darse cuenta… pero no podía mirarlo… nunca más. Salió corriendo de ahí, sin detenerse a escuchar nada más.  
Su mundo había sido tan cerrado hasta ese momento… que después de aquello, sintió que jamás volvería a salir a la calle siquiera.

…  
Los días pasaron con una velocidad tan lenta que resultaba atroz. Tweek dejó de hablar con Craig definitivamente. Cada vez que lo veía acercarse, huía… dejó de saludar a Clyde y Token. Dejó de sentirse bien…  
Pero en medio de la soledad, los pensamientos rara vez pueden ser buenos.  
Al final de las clases, el profesor daba a un par de alumnos el juego de llaves que correspondía a la bodega de la escuela. Debían llevar allá todo el equipo que se había utilizado en el día: el cañón para la computadora, las escobas y trapeadores, las cubetas, las tinas con agua, los borradores y un etcétera estresante.  
Aquella tarde se había cubierto por la noche antes de tiempo, problema del horario de invierno. Stan y Tweek permanecieron juntos para realizar aquella labor.  
Los minutos corrieron veloces y para antes de las 7, ya todo estaba cerrado, a excepción de la bodega. Tweek cargó lo último en la utilería, observando a Stanley en el portón. El moreno observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento en el rubio tembloroso, sus ojos azules rey lucían más oscuros en aquel momento.  
Tweek miró una última vez en aquel plantel, la escuela entera estaba sola, ni un alma se encontraba entre los pasillos.

– Creo que esto es lo ultimo… – Dijo el rubio a su compañero antes de girarse para encontrar a Stanley tras de él. Dio un pequeño grito del susto, pero de inmediato bajó la guardia. – Me asusté…

Entonces lo notó…  
¿Estaba cerrada la puerta?, ¿desde cuando?

La oscuridad dentro de la bodega daba miedo…

– ¿Porqué…? – Comenzó Marsh. Tweek lo pasó de lado y empujó aquella estructura de acero con fuerza. No cedía, era como si la hubieran cerrado… pero solo el y Stan… Stan… – ¡Tweek!

El moreno tomó con fuerza su muñeca, haciendo que chillara por el agarre. Con un extraño miedo creciente en su interior, Tweek intentó enfocar bien su mirada dentro de aquel lugar. Entonces las luces se apagaron. Seguramente, el hombre que hacia la limpieza había desconectado todas las luces. Iba a quedarse encerrado dentro de la escuela.

– ¡Espere…! ¡Aun estamos adentro!, ¡alguien! – Comenzó a gritar asustado, pero de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo girarse en dirección del otro chico… – ¿Que carajo te pasa, Marsh?

– No pueden oírte… estamos tu y yo… – Y con el mas sorprendente de los movimiento, Stanley recargó su cuerpo contra el de Tweek y lo atrapó entre si mismo y la puerta. Con un movimiento que lo forzó a verlo de frente, Stan besó con verdadera fuerza los labios del rubio. Tweek abrió los ojos como nunca.

– ¡Suéltame! – Liberándose de aquel beso que no podría desear menos, Tweek golpeó el pecho de Stan y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. El moreno lo empujó de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión el golpe lo hizo caer de sentón sobre el suelo. Entonces sintió el pie de Stan separando sus piernas con brusquedad. – ¡Basta, Stan!, ¡No quiero hacer esto!, ¿que carajo te pasa?

– ¿No es esto lo que esperas de Tucker?, ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no eres marica cuando sabes que mueres por esto?

– ¡Eso no es cierto…! – En un intento desesperado de huir, Tweek dio varios golpes en dirección de Stan, pero la oscuridad no ayudaba demasiado a encestarlos sobre le moreno, así que terminó atrapado por ambas muñecas entre las manos del otro. – ¡Déjame salir!

– ¡Deja de actuar, marica!

– ¿Quién se supone que es le marica? – Entonces Stan lo pateó con fuerza sobre el pecho. Tweek tosió todo lo que pudo, pero de inmediato tuvo a Stan sobre él, retirando sus manos una y otra vez, que intentaban protegerse, pero que poco podían hacer en contra del capitán del equipo de futbol.

Stan tomó en cada mano un extremo de la camiseta de la secundaria que Tweek llevaba puesta y la arrancó con fuerza, rompiendo y rasgando algunas partes y haciendo descocerse dos botones. Tweek entró en pánico… terriblemente. Se giró, muy para su mal, en dirección de la puerta, dejando a Stan con "la mejor" de las posiciones para atacarlo.

– ¡Déjame! – Stan bajó la camiseta del rubio muy por debajo de sus hombros y comenzó a morder su espalda. Tweek sitió que no podía tener mas miedo… que jamás había sentido tanto terror. – ¡Por favor!

Sin esperar demasiado, Stan comenzó a jalonear el cinturón del rubio, acto que lo hizo moverse como un desquiciado bajo él. ¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo!  
Con tan solo unos golpes, se liberó temporalmente del moreno, pero con la puerta cerrada, no tenia a donde mas huir. Aun con las luces apagadas, pudo distinguir los ojos azules de Stan. Lucían como los de un cazador.

– Por favor… Stan… – Comenzó a suplicar… – No me hagas esto…

– ¡Oh, vamos!... te veo todos los malditos días… y se cuanto deseas que alguien te haga esto…

– No, no es así… por favor… para…

Pero ante aquellos temblores imparables y suplicas desarmadoras, Stan no hizo sino continuar con aquel suplicio.  
Con una fuerza que pocas veces empleaba, jaloneó la hebilla del cinturón un par de veces más y terminó por desabrocharla. Finalmente, lo único que lo detenía de su cometido.

– ¡NO, NO SIGAS!

Fue cosa de segundos para arrancar el botón que sostenía aquel pantalón de uniforme y jalonear los pantalones antes de tener a Tweek en bóxers.  
El rubio se retorcía, peleaba, daba patadas, gritaba desesperado y golpeaba lleno de pavor la puerta de aquel lugar, pero del otro lado no había absolutamente nadie que pudiera socorrerlo. Aquello iba a suceder.

Tweek cerró los ojos con fuerza… no estaba ahí… no estaba ahí…

Stanley bajó los pantalones hasta la rodilla y se desabrochó el cinturón…

No estaba ahí… estaba en otro lugar, un lugar tranquilo y silencioso…

Terminó por bajarse el cierre y arrancar la ropa interior del rubio. No la rompió por completo, pero logró dejarlo descubierto lo suficiente.

No había oscuridad, en su lugar, había luces hermosas y brillantes cubriéndolo todo…

Escupió sin ningún cuidado sobre la palma de su mano y se la llevó a su miembro. Sostuvo con una mano las caderas de Tweek y con la otra se abrió paso por detrás del rubio.

No había dolor… no había… nadie mas… y en ese lugar…

Primero detuvo la "cabeza" en la entrada de Tweek… respiró profundo y empujó un par, tal vez en tres ocasiones, hasta que entró una parte…

En ese lugar, no existía el temor.

– ¡ME HACES DAÑO, BASTA, AH! – Sintió que un fuego abrazador le desgarraba las entrañas. Siguió peleando cuanto pudo, pero en cuanto sintió que Stan había llegado al "punto" exacto en que eso comenzaría, cerró los puños con fuerza y rabia sobre la superficie del suelo. – ¡POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, ME HACES DAÑO!

Entonces Stanley comenzó a entrar y salir… primero lentamente, después… con más fuerza… empujando, entrando una y otra vez. Su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, su respiración sufría pausas constantes. Tweek gemía y sollozaba bajo el moreno… haciendo fuerza estresante en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Están volvió a llevarse algo de saliva al miembro, estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que había creído, y la falta de lubricación no ayudaba. Se detuvo por al menos 6 segundos, los más largos en la vida de Tweek, para reanudar su trabajo y comenzar a embestir con mayor fuerza al rubio. El sonido resultaba repulsivo para el rubio… los jadeos de Stan sobre su nuca… sus propios sollozos… el sonido inconfundible de los fluidos lubricando y humedeciendo cada estocada dentro de él. Probablemente eran la saliva de están y su propia sangre.  
Iba a vomitar… lo haría…  
Finalmente… después de milenios de tortura, lo sintió… había algo invadiéndolo… lo llenaba y resbalaba fuera de él… haciéndolo sentir tan… tan asqueroso…  
Stan sacó su miembro del rubio y se tumbó a un lado.  
Tweek comenzó a llorar… como un niño… solamente llanto imparable y desgarrador…  
…Se sentía tan sucio…

De pronto escuchó ese tintineo por el que rogó a Dios, pero que llegó hasta el final de su suplicio.

Sin decir nada, Stan se acomodó el pantalón, la camiseta y el cabello… se puso de pie y salió de ahí abriendo con las llaves del profesor. Una vez afuera, tiró las llaves sobre el suelo, estas rodaron hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Tweek, quien seguía tirado sobre la superficie.

Tweek se quedó ahí tirado por al menos otros 20 minutos… seguía sin comprender… aunque quizá, no había nada extraordinario que comprender…  
Después decidió que era momento de regresar a su casa, tomar un baño… y llorar hasta desaparecer del mundo…

…

…

…

– Hey, Marsh…

– ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas, Craig?

– Esperaba a Tweek… ¿no está el contigo?... no lo vi salir…

– Se fue hace rato… le dije que no había problema, parecía apresurado. Ha estado raro estas últimas semanas, ¿no?

– Lo sé… creo que hice algo que… no importa, ¿entonces se ha ido ya?

– Si, lo siento… pero dijo que… ¡no importa!... te veo el lunes…

– ¡Espera!, ¿que ibas a decir?

– Te digo que no tiene importancia…

– ¡Dímelo ahora!... no estoy de buenas…

– Bueno, Craig… o creo que debas seguir buscando a Tweek… digo, tu no me agradas y creo que es bastante obvio, pero lo que hace… lo que está haciéndote… incluso para ti, creo que es demasiado…

– ¿De que hablas?

– Bueno… supongo que no pasará nada si te enteras… Tweek hizo una apuesta con las chicas.

– ¿Una apuesta?... ¿que mierda dices?

– El… bueno… se que es tu amigo y todo, por eso yo no…

– ¡Que me lo digas ahora, Marsh!, carajo… ¿que hizo Tweek?

– El dijo que podría demostrarles que te gusta… que estaba seguro de eso… y apostó a las chicas que podría salir contigo… ahora, yo se que no deber ser una mala… ¿Craig?... ¿te vas?

– …

– ¡Vamos!... es una broma… no creo que el te vaya a… sabe que no eres un idiota y mucho menos un marica, además son amigos, ¿no?… bueno, esta bien… te veré el lunes.

…

…

…

Tuvieron que pasar 12 años para que pudiera superar sus malas decisiones. Tweek abandonó la secundaria después de aquella horrible tarde en la bodega. No le dijo nada a nadie, mucho menos se despidió.  
Craig jamás volvió a comunicarse con él.  
Supuso que esa era su respuesta.

Con 26 años, vivía en un edificio que rentaba varias habitaciones, todas pequeñas y de una calidad bastante pobre, pero que le pertenecía por completo… lo que restaba antes de pagar la siguiente mensualidad.  
Entonces el timbre de la entrada principal sonó.  
El estaba sentado en su mecedora, leyendo un libro como de costumbre. Nadie mas parecía estar a las 2 de la tarde dentro del edificio, así que el salió a asomarse.  
Probablemente era otro de sus paquetes, había pedido al menos 30 libros nuevos en AMAZON.

– Ya voy, ¡ya voy! – Parecía que golpearían la puerta una vez más. – ¡Dije que YA VOY!

Entonces, con su suéter color verde oscuro y unos jeans descocidos, el cabello revuelto como de costumbre y descalzo totalmente, abrió la puerta con pesadez.

Estaba ahí.

Un segundo

Un minuto.

Todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para mantenerse en silencio.

– ¿Tweek?

Aquel hombre vestido de traje azul marino, con esos ojos negros y el cabello perfectamente arreglado… no podría ser otro, sino Craig Tucker. 12 años después… ¿Por qué tenia que volver a ha vivir esos ingratos recuerdos?

¿Por qué?

– ¿Cr–cr–Craig? … que, que… ¿que haces aquí?

– Soy el dueño del edificio… voy a mudarme aquí…

¿Por qué?... porque la vida era un desencanto.

**No se como se lo tomen, pero la verdad la historia termina para mi justo aquí. Dejo mucho a la imaginación… pero… ¡bueno, ni modo! (Imaginen mi sonrisa triunfante).  
La verdad es que eso es así… si se me llegara a ocurrir alguna otra cosilla, pues lo subiría… PERO LO DUDO. Para mi es perfecto así… creo…  
Por si a caso, lo publico como COMPLETE, pero… no, la verdad no me comprometo a nada. XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y pues… nos leemos pronto…**

**(Y apenas me doy cuenta recién… ¿odio a Stan o que?... siempre lo uso de villano… que extraño… ¿no?)**

**Cuídense mucho :D**

**By: Roglia15**


	2. Quien no tuvo una respuesta

**Quien jamás tuvo una respuesta. **

**Pues resulta que si tuve una segunda idea… y en lugar de hacer la tarea, me pongo a hacer esto. Eso no me llevará lejos, ¿cierto? Jajaja. Al menos no en la dirección que espero…  
En fin…**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… solo los utilizo para hacer este relato… que comienzo a creer, se parece mucho al estereotipo yaoi básico._

La vida de cada persona está formada de cicatrices. Lamentablemente, el paso del tiempo y los clichés recurrentes de la sociedad, han cubierto la palabra con una sabana pesada de estigma. Pero, por fortuna, existen aquellas cicatrices que, mas allá de representar lo malo y doloroso del vivir… son una muestra de amabilidad. Están ahí para recordar que, aunque pequeña y miserable, hubo calidez en otros tiempos.

Craig Tucker nunca fue un estudiante poco sobresaliente. Era inteligente, mucho. Podía faltar durante todo el ciclo antes de presentar los exámenes parciales y aun así obtener la nota más alta de toda su generación. Ni siquiera se mostraba arrogante al respecto. Para su mala suerte, tenía un carácter fuerte y no podía tolerar dos cosas: los abusos y la hipocresía. Ello siempre lo metía en problemas, pasaba más de 2 días a la semana en la dirección.  
Eso jamás lo afectó socialmente, tenia a sus amigos Clyde y Token. El primero era bastante infantil, pero con un corazón tan amable que logró captar su amistad con una franqueza simple, bastante característica en él. El segundo era la voz de su consciencia, siempre señalando los aspectos estúpidos en su comportamiento. De esa forma, su sociabilidad se mantuvo en un nivel aceptable… hasta que conoció a Tweek.

Tweek era extraordinario… siempre sumergido en pensamientos que podían ser banales o profundos, según se diera la situación. Tenía manías extrañas, que a muchos incomodaban, pero era feliz viviendo de esa forma. Esa cualidad era la preferida para Tucker.  
Cada vez que veía a Tweek, sentía que todo iba a estar bien… porque el rubio era excéntrico, pero de una forma que lo hacia desearlo… desear esa compañía, esa "calidez fría" (una combinación que solo él era capaz de comprender). Gracias a Tweek, su sociabilidad tocó números altos. Odiaba las presiones, los comentarios externos, los problemas absurdos y los sonidos irritantes… pero por Tweek, era capaz de escuchar todo eso y sumarse a ello.  
Entonces lo supo. Estaba enamorado.

No tenia problema alguno con la homosexualidad… algo que a la sociedad le resultaba "tabú", una extraordinaria hazaña digna de publicaciones, estudios o investigaciones, para el se resumía en una sola palabra: "Amor". Eso sentía por Tweek, simple y sencillo. Y si podía seguir sintiéndose de esa forma, un carajo le importaría lo que el resto opinara al respecto.

Aquella tarde, recién después de terminar la antepenúltima clase, los salones se vaciaron por el cambio de horario y el patio se llenó en cosa de segundos. Craig había sentido la actitud de Tweek bastante distraída y alejada los últimos días, sin explicarse el porqué. De cualquier forma, sentir que Tweek lo apartaba de cualquier aspecto en su vida, lo hacia sentir miserable.

– ¿Lo escucharon?... Heidi terminó con Jason hace tan solo 4 horas y ya está buscando quien la lleve a casa por toda la escuela… es una zorra… ¿Cuánto que me lo pide a mi? – Kevin se acercó con el nuevo chisme hasta el grupo de Clyde, Token y Craig.

– No te lo creo… – Clyde le siguió la broma, riendo como bobo. Token y Craig se mantuvieron al margen unos segundos, mientras ese par chismeaba.

– Kenny está en "eso" ahora mismo… – Señaló el moreno en dirección de la chica de cabellos grises y el rubio de caballerosidad encantadora y perfil de Casanova nato.

Kenny, a pesar de la distancia, vislumbró al grupo que lo observaba, tomó en un brazo a Heidi, contrayéndola contra su pecho y haciendo que esta diera la espalda a los otros. Sonrió malévolamente y escribió, entre susurros de lo más sospechosos, una pequeña nota que lanzó en dirección del grupo sin llamar la mínima atención de la chica.  
El pequeño papel rodó hasta llegar a los pies de Clyde, este lo tomó de inmediato y tanto el como Kevin intentaron abrirlo, en el momento justo en que el prefecto del grado cruzó a su lado. Craig les arrebató el papel en un movimiento rápido y lo metió en su bolsillo. El viejo hombre gruñón los observó consternado, pero siguió unos pasos antes de llegar hasta Clyde y comenzar el sermón de todos los días por su indisciplinada cabellera larga.  
En ese momento, Craig lo vió. Del otro lado del patio estaba Tweek.  
Sin decir una palabra, dejó al trío que era regañado por el anciano, sin prestarle mayor importancia.

– Léelo cuando tengas tiempo… – Fue lo único que le dijo. El rubio extendió su mano, en la que llevaba un recadito. Craig lo observó un pequeño lapso de silencio, pero terminó mintiéndolo en el mismo bolsillo que al anterior. Recordó un asunto que tenia con los otros chicos y volvió hacia ellos.

Todo indicaba que Tweek estaba bien… no tenia nada que temer.  
Siguió su camino…  
Tweek lo observaba, pero el no podía saberlo.  
Llegó hasta los chicos, reanudó la plática y los cuestionó por la guía de los últimos dos días en los que había faltado.  
Entonces lo recordó… tenía dos papeles en su bolsillo…  
Comenzó a buscar sin prisa… le interesaba mas aquel que Tweek había dedicado a su persona, pero dentro de su bolsillo era imposible saber cual era cual.  
Tomó uno…  
Estaba doblado por la mitad…  
Lo leyó una vez.  
Alzó la ceja… era el de Kenneth.  
"Zorra asegurada" – Decía dentro de un símbolo de explosión.  
Volvió a leerlo… tenia un dibujo rápido de un pequeño chibi con orejas de zorro… se parecía mas a Kenny que a Heidi.  
Incluso eso… en aquella vida tan seria, era gracioso.  
Sonrió… era gracioso…  
No, era estúpido.  
Kenny era un pendejo.  
Comenzó a reírse más fuertemente.  
Clyde y Token se asustaron y fueron a buscar la fuente de toda esa risa. Craig no solía sonreír de aquella forma.

– ¿Se supone que es Heidi?... creo que es un autorretrato…

– ¡Lo ven! – Puntualizó Clyde. – De lo peor, jajaja, tendré que decirle a Kevin, cuando vuelva de dirección, claro.

– ¡No lo creo, deja ver! – Token se acercó a Craig y comenzó a reír también. Y el que había pensado que todos los rumores sobre Heidi eran tonterías. – Que tontería…

Entonces sonó la campana. Clyde y Token caminaron en dirección de Tweek, pasaron a su lado y lo saludaron, pero este no reaccionó normalmente. En su lugar, los miró con indignación.  
Craig tomó su mochila y la colocó sobre su hombro, comenzó a caminar en dirección del rubio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
¿Por qué lucía Tweek tan extraño?  
¿Estaba triste?  
No… era dolor.  
Era coraje.  
No era Tweek.

Sin saber porqué, al llegar hasta el rubio, este lo observó con terror y salió disparado de ahí, dejándolo solo en medio de aquel lugar.

¿Que carajo fue eso?

En ese momento recordó el recadito.  
Buscó dentro de sus bolsillos y dio rápidamente con él.  
Leyó.  
Releyó.  
Una tercera vez…  
Una cuarta…

Abrió los ojos como platos… cubriéndolos de un brillo extraño y nuevo para él.

"Sé que te quiero porqué no puedo describir lo que siento por ti. Entonces pensé: "¡Hey!, debo estar enamorado" Si mis sentimientos te incomodan, perdona mi sinceridad. Olvídalo y sigamos como hasta ahora… no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo. Quería decírtelo… Me gustas".

…

…  
Tweek jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra después de entregarle aquella confesión.  
¿No decía "no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo"?  
¿Por qué entonces se alejaba de él?  
¿Por qué no lo dejaba darle una respuesta?  
¿No esperaba una?  
Todo eso tendría sentido de ser una broma… pero Tweek jamás bromeaba, mucho menos con temas como ese.  
Craig sufría, mucho…  
Jamás había tenido una novia… un novio, mucho menos.  
Nunca lo diría en voz alta… pero tenia miedo a enamorarse…  
¿Y si lo lastimaban? ¿O le mentían?  
¿Y si se hartaban de él?  
¿Y si lo engañaban con alguien más?

Quería sufrir todo eso… si, lo valía.  
Pero solo si era con Tweek.

El rubio siempre huía de su lado, lo evitaba...  
Quería oír el porqué.  
Y si al final él decía: "Me he arrepentido".  
Craig lo seguiría amando… reprimiéndose, siempre fiel a su lado.  
Lleno de dolor…  
…de heridas…  
…de temor…  
Pero a su lado.

…  
– ¡Hey, Marsh!  
Había esperado toda la tarde. ¡Aquel día no s ele iba a escapar!... quería saber la verdad. Quería dejar de sufrir. Sabía que Tweek había sido escogido, junto a Stanley Marsh, para guardar los accesorios del profesor. Solo tenía que esperar en la entrada hasta que el rubio saliera… y confrontarlo.

…Entonces Stan le confirmó sus peores miedos…  
¿Crueldad?  
No, eso no podía describirlo.  
Si, debía ser crueldad…  
¿Que más fuerte?...  
¿Que mas podría romperle de aquella forma el alma?  
Tweek fue cruel.

Huyó a su casa y lloró toda la noche, mordiéndose la muñeca con fuerza. No quería sentirse de esa forma… su corazón decía: ¿Por qué?  
Y su cabeza: Te lo dije…

…

…

…

12 años después, lo tenía todo. Dinero, casas en casi cualquier costa del país, helicópteros, barcos, y un doctorado en administración de empresas.  
Pero jamás volvió a sonreír.  
Tweek había huido sin dejar rastro… ni manera de llevar a cabo una confrontación.  
Con el tiempo, supo que Stan le había mentido, mas nunca el porqué Tweek había escapado de Colorado.  
Sin importar cuanto dinero invirtiera en su búsqueda, no podía dar con el.  
Se lo tragó la tierra.  
Entonces su tío murió, dejándole una pequeña calle repleta de condominios. Eran viejos y todos sus asesores le recomendaban venderlos antes que se volvieran un problema… pero él había apreciado demasiado a su tío. Y el había tenido fe en aquel lugar, 40 años atrás, cuando los había construido.  
Pero no conocía la situación de aquellos edificios, habían sufrido una mala administración y no tenia a nadie de confianza trabajando en ellos.  
Sus padres se habían empeñado en comprometerlo con una chica… el se oponía por todos los medios, pero ellos seguían insistiendo en aquella fastidiosa idea.  
Para escapar, fusionó sus problemas… iría a vivir un tiempo en aquellos departamentos, escaparía de sus padres y resolvería la decisión de vender o no los departamentos.

Tweek…

Tweek…

¿Dónde estaba?  
¿Lo volvería a ver?

No, probablemente cumpliría su miedo realidad.  
Iba a morir solo.

Toco la puerta del edificio que contenía las oficinas de administración. Tan solo al ver la fachada, ya sabia el pésimo cuidado que recibió en los últimos años.  
Escuchó ruido proviniendo del interior, pero nadie abría.  
El había dejado las llaves en su oficina y despachado la limusina… si no cargaba su celular, no podría hacer mucho. Solo esperar.

– Ya voy, ¡ya voy! – Le gritó una voz madura desde le interior. Se acomodó el saco y la corbata. Dentro de pronto podría vivir una tranquilidad relativa de semanas alejado de sus problemas familiares.

Y frente a él… aquel rubio… ese hombre de ojos verde, como las esmeraldas, pero opacos hasta hacerlos lucir negruzcos. El cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, revuelto tal y como lo recordaba. Por supuesto, estaba temblando.  
Se miraron en silencio unos segundos… unos minutos…

– ¿Tweek? – Su sueño, su sueño echo realidad… finalmente, ahí estaba. El dueño de sus sueños, el causante de sus suspiros… el dolor mas grande de su vida.

– ¿Cr–cr–Craig? … que, que… ¿que haces aquí?

– Soy el dueño del edificio… voy a mudarme aquí…

No pudo ocultar aquella sonrisa tan grande… tan llena de vida.  
Si, después de 12 años… aun recordaba como sonreír.  
La vida era maravillosa… era justa y siempre premiaba a los que sufrían tanto como él lo hizo.

La vida era un encanto.

– ¿El… el dueño, dices? – Tweek estaba temblando de nuevo, había dejado de hacerlo desde la escuela de oficios. Ni siquiera recordaba aquel sentimiento de temor e inseguridad.

– Si, Tweek… yo… te he…

– Bien, pasa… yo estaba…

Y sin poder impedirlo o siquiera completar la excusa, Tweek corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección de su apartamento.  
¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo!

Craig se quedó ahí, de pie… esperando a comprender lo que acababa de vivir.  
12 años sin Tweek… y seguía tan apuesto como lo recordaba… quizá más…  
Pero el ya no era un adolescente buscapleitos sin mayor beneficio y buenas calificaciones… era un hombre rico y poderoso. Haría hasta lo imposible hasta poder darle su respuesta a Tweek.  
Hasta que el rubio supiera que lo amaba

…y quien sabe…

Quizá Tweek llegaría a amarlo en el proceso.

Si, la vida era un encanto… un verdadero encanto.

Aun así… tenia una duda en la cabeza…  
Después de mas de 10 agonizantes años, el moría aun por saber…  
¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada?

…  
¿Porque después de enamorarlo con aquella nota…

…lo dejó?

…**  
Esto es todo para este capitulo! Y espero que les haya gustado.  
Saqué las ideas y contesté las dudas… como dije anteriormente, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada más. Creo que solo la estoy escribiendo para desquitar el estrés, porque no tengo la menor idea de hacia donde va esta historia… ni si voy a continuarla o cuando.  
Pero bueno, seguiré viendo que tal.  
Cuídense mucho, los leo después o en cualquier otro Fic.  
Gracias por leer!  
**

**By: Roglia15**


	3. Duetos de tres

**Duetos de tres.**

**Gabi17 me ha pedido con amabilidad que continúe este Fic. Para mí, terminaba perfectamente en el capitulo pasado, pero de pronto me vino una idea. "Los enredos siempre son divertidos"  
¿De que hablo?, ya lo verán.  
Mejor les dejo este capitulo. Cambié el resumen para que ahora diga de qué tratará esto. Van a preferir que lo dejara como estaba…**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original... Pero el conocimiento en cocina si y eso me basta…_

Craig era un hombre paciente. Todas las adversidades que la vida le puso de frente se solucionaron con el paso de los años. Las peleas familiares terminaron dejándole un 65% de la herencia de su abuelo. Alejarse de su tío mientras el resto de sus sobrinos lo molestaban, le dio la herencia completa del hombre al fallecer.  
Pero sobre todo… después de tantos años, estaba ahí, a tan solo un pasillo de distancia del chico que alguna vez le robó el corazón… y huyó junto con él.  
Estaba determinado a no dejarlo ir jamás. No quería perder a esa persona importante y volver a estar solo.

Marcó el número que su laptop encontró por una búsqueda rápida en internet. Una florería especial, su compañero le hablaba de ella todo el tiempo. Tal y como aquel servicio señalaba, en tan solo 20 minutos, tuvo frente a aquella puerta, 200 rosas amarillas en el mas hermoso de los ramos jamás antes visto. Iba a por todas… no daría un solo paso atrás.  
Tweek lo sabría… cuanto lo amaba. Lo mucho que deseaba estar con él. ¿Por qué se había ido?, ¿Por qué no esperó su respuesta?  
En realidad, no quería saberlo… pensar que podría haberse arrepentido, lo volvía un "rechazo oficial" si se enteraba. Por eso, no preguntaría nada hasta ganarse de nuevo ese afecto tan especial que lo hizo escribir aquella nota que aun conservaba guardada contra su pecho.

Tocaron a la puerta de Tweek, pero nadie salió. Craig decidió que se mudaría al departamento JUSTO frente al que Tweek ocupaba. No le importaba nada, quería estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Pero había algo extraño en todo aquello.  
Aquel era un día entre semana y Tweek permaneció oculto toda la tarde desde su llegada. ¿No saldría a caminar?, ¿a comprar comida?, ¿Dónde trabajaba?, el jamás pudo rastrearlo, así que debía ser un trabajo con un perfil bajo. ¿Era un trabajo nocturno?, ¿Cuál podría ser?

Entró en aquel departamento. No era un lugar decente donde poder dormir. Las paredes tenían el estampado rasguñado por todas partes, las maderas del suelo rechinaban como en película de misterio, el techo goteaba y la ventana tenía un vidrio roto. Los muebles… mejor pasemos al siguiente tema, la cocina (es decir, dos parrillas con un pequeño asador) parecía no haberse lavado en AÑOS. La cama era un colchón sucio tirado junto a la ventana antes mencionada… ni siquiera tenia sabanas.  
Mientras Craig observaba tan pintoresco panorama de su futuro durante las próximas semanas ahí, un sonido extraño llamó su atención.  
Era Tweek, saliendo de su departamento.  
En cuanto el rubio lo vio ahí, de pie dentro del departamento frente al suyo, tembló como en la adolescencia y caminó apresurado en dirección de la salida. Los ojos de Craig se iluminaron como soles.

– ¡Tweek!

– ¡Ngh!... eh, yo… ah… – No podía articular palabras. Craig Tucker, aquel muchacho que lo destrozó… quien lo hizo volverse un paria social, un temeroso de la vida… un cobarde del amor, estaba ahí, frente a él, tomándolo por el brazo y mirándolo a los ojos. Fue como recordar secundaria. – Craig… yo, voy tarde…

El moreno observó de arriba abajo al hombre frente a él. Tweek había crecido mucho, aunque seguía siendo más bajito que él. Su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Traía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos del mismo color y estilo… y una camisa especial con botones cruzados en color rosa. Era una filipina, el uniforme de un… ¿chef?, ¿Tweek era…?

– Te puedo llevar… digo, así nos ponemos al día… – Deseaba inventar una excusa, pero cualquier cosa hubiera sonado como una estupidez. Iba a ser directo. "_Te quiero, Tweek_", eso sería lo único que diría de ahí en adelante.

El rubio lo miró con verdadero terror. Bajó la guardia unos segundos y agachó la cabeza. Craig no alcanzaba a mirar lo que sus ojos veían, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar convencerlo.

– Puedo llamar la limusina… o hago traer un coche, lo que tú desees… – De pronto, tomó valor y pretendió tener bolas para lo que debía hacer. Era Craig Tucker, ¡carajo! Y estaba frente a su Tweek. – Me encantaría poder acompañarte. – Con una voz segura, grave y bajita al odio del rubio, Craig se inclinó sobre su nuca y recargó al más bajito contra él. Estando a esa, casi inexistente, distancia, Craig podía respirar el aroma de Tweek. Ya no solo despedía aquel amargo aroma a café. También olía como el azúcar y la leche fresca. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo justo en la comisura de su cuello, deseando poder morder aquel cuello blanco y aromático.

Tweek tembló más que nunca bajo el moreno.

– ¡Yo-o no-o qui-quiero molestarte, Craig…!, solo… buscaré afuera…

– No es una molestia – Interrumpió amablemente. Con la mano izquierda tomó a Tweek por la cadera y lo sujetó contra su cuerpo, con la derecha tomó su barbilla y alzó su rostro, dejando a tan solo milímetros de sus labios, los del rubio. – Me encantaría… – Susurró, acercándose con peligrosa lentitud a esos labios finos y tremendamente apetecibles.

– ¡Craig, no… en serio! – Sintió como las rodillas del rubio en su poder temblaban. Lo besaría… iba a robarle ese beso que anheló toda su adolescencia y que robó con su huida de South Park. – Yo, ¡ah!, mi novio viene por mi…

…

…

…

…

Craig permaneció suspendido de aquella forma.  
De pronto, la felicidad se volvió un extraño frio que se colaba dentro del edificio.

– ¿Eh? – Y mantener a Tweek atrapado entre sus brazos, de pronto se volvió en una tarea tremendamente pesada. Se volvió en desencanto.

Tweek se vió finalmente libre del agarre y dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Tiró el ramo de rosas con sus talones.

– ¡Ah, lo siento!... yo.

– Tweek… no te… – Ni siquiera podía articular palabras. Tweek tenia novio, ¡pero por supuesto!, había sido tan tonto al pensar que alguien magnifico y perfecto como Tweek permanecería solo el resto de su vida, había sido tan iluso al pensar que podría llegar de la nada y entrar en su mundo solo para volverse la persona que mas amara, había sido TAN ESTÚPIDO al creer que existía un motivo para que Tweek no reaccionara con ternura a su comportamiento…

…pero…

"Novio" no es lo mismo que "esposo".

Aun existía la esperanza.

– ¡Richard! – Afuera del edificio, justo del otro lado de la puerta, una voz ronca, fuerte y bastante salvaje sonó, asustando a Tweek en el momento. Craig lo observó confundido.

– Me tengo que ir Craig… adiós… – Repitió con timidez y lo dejó.

Craig no se movió ni un solo paso de aquel lugar. Cuando Tweek llegó hasta la puerta, Craig observó del otro lado a un sujeto de cabello castaño, complexión parecida a la suya, con una chaqueta negra de cuero y un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo desarreglado y unas ojeras terribles marcadas. Su rostro le resultó familiar, pero evitó pensar más en ello. Vio como este guió a Tweek hasta una motocicleta y juntos, partieron hacia Dios sabia donde. Sus ojos negros se tornaron fríos y crueles.

– No es tu, Richard, idiota… es mi Tweekers.

–O–O–O–O–

– ¿Ese tipo quien era?... nunca lo había visto en el departamento…

– Ngh, yo… no. – Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra completa. No encontraba explicación a eso, porque simplemente no había una. Craig estaba ahí, viviendo frente a su puerta, a un pasillo de distancia. Enloquecería…

La motocicleta se detuvo entre unos callejones del centro de la ciudad. Los edificios eran antiguos, pero bastantes hermosos, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente aun durante la madrugada y las luces de todos los locales vecinos encendían de colores el entorno.  
El conductor fue el primero en bajar, pero al quitarse el casco notó la mirada perdida del rubio, quien seguía montado sobre el vehículo.

– ¿Richard? – Con la mano derecha sostuvo el casco, mientras que con la izquierda puso las yemas de los dedos sobre su frente. Jamás lo había visto de aquella forma. – ¿Te sientes mal?

– ¡No, nada de eso! – Recobró la postura. – No te preocupes por mi, Christophe, solo estoy distraído…

El hombre frente a él guardó silencio un par de segundos, pero finalmente sonrió. Sacó un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos y lo encendió.  
Aquel hombre tenía un aspecto bastante varonil. Su cuerpo tenía musculatura, pero no de esa marcada que luce el pecho, sino una que se hacia lucir mas en sus brazos. Su piel era blanca, pero estaba claramente quemada por el sol; su cabellera tenía un color castaño oscuro y parecía no haber sido peinada en meses. Medía al menos una cabeza más que Tweek y su semblante era bastante severo. Sus ojos eran de un café oscuro que casi los hacia lucir negros. Llevaba puestas unas botas militares con las que pisoteó el cigarrillo una vez que este llegó a su fin.

– De acuerdo, ¿estas seguro que puedes trabajar hoy?... si dejas pasar ordenes, nos iremos todos al carajo. – Agregó con una sonrisa burlona. Tweek lo observó relajado y suspiró.

No era su culpa que Craig hubiese llegado de aquella manera a su vida. Ya nada más le quedaba. Si no lo quería cerca de él, simplemente tendría que mudarse de ahí.

Justo cuando meditaba el asunto, Christophe se acercó hasta el y se apoyó a un costado de la motocicleta, ladeó la cabeza y esperó a encontrar su mirada con la del rubio. Tweek alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo levemente.

– Puedes decir lo que sea, Richard… – Propuso Christophe. Tweek recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto, cerrando los ojos ante aquel contacto.

– Lo sé, Christophe… lo sé…

–O–O–O–O–

Solamente durmió 4 horas aquella noche.  
Craig Tucker pasó toda su velada investigando en su laptop el motivo por el cual no había encontrado a Tweek durante años.

_Richard Tweak_

Aunque esa búsqueda no arrojaba datos significativos, se asociaba constantemente con simposios y convenciones de cocina. Aparecía en varias paginas de internet… entonces, finalmente, una fotografía de su Tweek. Era la foto de graduación.  
Tweek era gastrónomo, chef de repostería.  
Todo ese tiempo…

…Tweek creció.

Pensar en eso marcó una sonrisa en los labios de Craig. En el fondo, cerca o lejos de él, siempre deseó lo mejor para su Tweekers, que fuera feliz y que cumpliera sus sueños. Era su único deseo hacia él y se cumplió. Encima, la vida los volvió a unir… tenia que hacer algo al respecto.  
Su novio… Tweek no era soltero. La vida le ponía otro reto. Sería difícil retomar el tiempo periodo, el espacio entre aquella acción tan dulce que lo hizo amarlo con mas fuerza que a nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían juntos?, ¿seria algo realmente formal?, ¿Cuánto podría amarlo Tweek?

En el contrato de arrendamiento, únicamente se leía el nombre de Tweek, así que era posible que no vivieran juntos. De ser así, tenía el doble de oportunidades. Se lo iba a demostrar, tenia que dar lo mejor de su parte y dejarle claro que valía la pena. Era un Tucker y nadie jodía jamás los planes de un Tucker.

– Pues es verdad, deberías creerlo… – Era la voz de Tweek. Sonaba afuera, en el pasillo.

Craig dio un brinco desde la cama (arregló algunas cosas para hacer aquel lugar un sitio mas "habitable") y corrió en dirección de la puerta con toda su emoción contenida…

…emoción que se fue al carajo una vez que vio con quien hablaba.

– Si no lo creo, es porque… – Era el novio de Tweek.

Craig abrió la puerta de golpe y los encontró juntos. Christophe sostenía a Tweek por la cintura y dejaba que el rubio pusiera su mano sobre sus hombros.  
El rostro de Craig se volvió serio de nuevo y aguardó en silencio. Tweek miró con miedo al moreno y agachó la mirada.

Era demasiado pronto para asimilarlo.

– Eh… buenos días, Craig… – Había amanecido y recién llegaba. Eso solo cabreaba más al moreno. Tweek no sabia que mas decir… ¿Por qué Craig lo recibía?, porque lo estaba recibiendo, ¿no?... ¿y porque no decía nada?, odiaba los silencios incómodos… – Oh, Christophe, el es el nuevo casero… creo…

Chris observó rápidamente al moreno. Lo recordaba vagamente, pero de una forma muy superficial. Craig observó serio al hombre junto a su Tweek. No lucía alguien digno del rubio. Claro que, para el, nadie jamás lo seria.

– Su nombre es Craig Tucker… yo, este… Craig, el es Christophe Delorn… – Ninguno de los dos hombres ajenos al rubio extendió la mano para saludarse. Por el contrario, intercambiaron miradas frías. Tweek comenzó a temblar aun más…

Christophe echó una mirada veloz a la situación… observó las flores en la entrada de Tweek, pero no musitó palabras. Fue Craig quien rompió el silencio.

– Buenos días. – Y eso fue todo. Lo odiaba… no conocía al tipo, pero lo odiaba.

– Buenos días… soy el novio de Richard. – Dijo con una sonrisa casi malvada. Se acercaban tiempos divertidos para él. – Solo que a este pequeño pastelillo rubio le da pena presentarme así… – Tomó un mechón de la cabeza de Tweek y le dio un beso. Alrededor de Craig podía distinguirse claramente un aura oscura.

– Ah, Chris… yo… – Con el rostro teñido de rojo, Tweek intentó apartarse del castaño, solo por la pena que le estaba dando. ¿Pero porque?... Craig no era nada suyo… ni siquiera debería inmutarse frente a él… ¿porqué se sentía tan incomodo siendo cariñoso frente a él?

Claro… porque lo rechazó.  
Hace muchos años… pero lo hizo.  
Jamás podría olvidarlo.

– Bueno, con permiso. – Y recogiendo el ramo en la entrada, Christophe abrió el departamento y empujó a Tweek dentro.

Los ojos de Craig estaban lanzando llamaradas de fuego negro.  
Sin falta… él lo haría SIN FALTA.  
Iba a robarse a Tweek.

–O–O–O–O–

Bueno… el tipo vivía con Tweek…  
No podía evitar sentir ese terrible fuego en las entrañas que lo hacia sentirse MUY ENFADADO. ¿Por qué Tweek lo olvidó?, ¡si!, habían pasado ya 10 años… pero, el jamás dejó de sentir ese amor tan dulce y fuerte por él. ¿De parte de Tweek no había sido igual?

_Sé que te quiero porqué no puedo describir lo que siento por ti. Entonces pensé: "¡Hey!, debo estar enamorado"_

Eso dijo… pero…

¿Eso le daba a él un motivo para pelearlo?  
Tweek había huido al final de cuentas. Quizá tuvo tiempo de reflexionar y descubrió que era ese sentimiento "inexplicable". Y no era amor…

¡No!, no podía pensar así…

Quizá Tweek nunca lo amó… pero él si lo amaba y mucho.  
Tendría que jugárselas todas para ganarse su amor.  
En el peor de los casos…

_Olvídalo y sigamos como hasta ahora… no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo.__  
_

…Se conformaría con estar a su lado.

–O–O–O–O–

El "tipo", como Craig nombro al novio de Tweek, salió de la casa poco después del mediodía. Craig esperó a oír la puerta del edificio cerrarse para poder correr a la puerta frente al pasillo. Tocó una vez y de inmediato escuchó una respuesta.

– ¡Craig!, yo, estaba, este… yo no… ¡hey! – Entre un mar de balbuceos, el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que Tucker empujara un poco el picaporte y abriera la puerta hacia el único lugar del mundo donde hubiera dado la vida por encontrar. El hogar de Tweek. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, intento ponerme al día con las cuentas… – Mentía, toda la noche estuvo buscando información de Tweek en internet. Acosándolo en las redes sociales. – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Yo… creo, bueno, si claro, si gustas… – ¡Era insoportable!, quería tomar a Tweek entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta que ambos se desmayaran por asfixia… pero no, ¡debía comportarse!, ya habría tiempo para desquitar la falta de sexo. – ¿Quieres algo de beber?... perdona el desorden, nos acabamos de levantar…

– Café estaría bien… – "Nos acabamos de levantar", las 4 palabras que Craig no deseaba escuchar. ¿Por qué "nos"?, ¿ese imbécil dormía con su Tweekers?, ¡pero claro!, ¿que hombre resistiría la tentación?... teniendo aquella cabellera alborotada, suave y fragante tan cerca. El la tendría contra bajo su nariz toda la noche. Pero el era él… y ese tipo era un idiota… no lo conocía, PERO ESTABA SEGURO.

– ¿En serio?... si mal no recuerdo, no te gustaba el café… – El rubio caminó en dirección de la cocina, dejando a Craig sentado en el sofá. El departamento era muy distinto al que Tucker encontró. Era viejo, pero estaba muy arreglado, su papel tapiz era de verdes claros. Las cortinas eran de un verde un poco más oscuro y los muebles estaban viejos, pero no deteriorados. El suelo tenia alfombra color melón y todo el lugar olía a velas aromáticas. Era un sitio muy acogedor.

– Bueno, comenzó a gustarme… me recuerda a una persona a quien quiero… – La voz de Craig era grave, tanto, que parecían susurros para el mas bajito. Tweek dejó de servir la bebida por unos segundos… no… ¿no podría hablar de él, cierto?

– ¿Ah, si?... vaya… ¿y que haces ahora?, ¿trabajas en algo aparte de administrar el edificio? – A Craig le molestó el cambio de tema, pero prefirió omitirlo. No quería presionar tanto.

– Se supone que estas son mis vacaciones, pero mi tío dejó un desorden en las finanzas… supongo que estaré encerrado arreglándolo antes de partir. – Claro que, si se iba, sería con Tweek. El rubio se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón, lo mas alejado posible de Craig, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el moreno se recorrió por completo hasta encontrarse a su costado, justo a esa pequeña distancia. El corazón del rubio se aceleró en tan solo un segundo. ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella forma?... ¡lo estaba matando!, no recordaba que Craig fuera tan "cariñoso". En realidad, recordaba a un Craig bastante serio.

– Este… ¿Craig? – Con tan solo 20 centímetros de un rostro al otro, Tweek intentó alejar su pecho del moreno tanto como era posible, pero el sillón no era más grande. Craig se acercó más y más… hasta quedar tan cerca que su respiración hacia calor sobre los labios de Tweek. Estaba a un segundo de besarlo… tenia que hacerlo, ¡su cuerpo se lo exigía! – ¿Craig?

– Tweekers… – Susurró casi en un suspiro. Abrió la boca y colocándola sobre aquellos labios, con tan solo cerrarla, tendría a Tweek entre sus labios. Podía sentir la respiración del rubio, esta se aceleraba, sus corazones debían estar corriendo tan rápidamente que sufrirían un colapso y eso seguía así. Al borde, estaba al borde… 10 años después…

– ¡Hey, imbécil, no creas que…! – Pero el azote de la puerta contra la pared hizo que Tweek se estremeciera y que Craig bufara enfadado.

Pero aquel no era Christophe…

– ¡Jesucristo!, ¡¿Gregory?! – Era un rubio de ojos anaranjados.

Los tres se miraron estáticos, sin mover un solo musculo. Craig era el más confundido de los tres. ¿Estaban en un apuro o qué?

– ¡Tu, maldita rata amarilla! – El rubio desconocido para Tucker apuntó con el dedo índice, inquisidor, a Tweek. Craig lo miró enfadado, pero en cuanto miró el semblante preocupado de Tweek supo que las cosas iban mal. – ¿Estas engañando a Chris en su propia casa?

– ¡No, Gregory, no es lo que…!

– ¡Te voy a matar!, ¡a los dos! – Pero antes de poder solucionar nada, el recién llegado se aproximó al sofá y alzó su puño. Razón suficiente para que Craig Tucker sacara aquella furia interior que no daba a relucir desde la secundaria.

– ¡Anda, marica! – Y se le abalanzó encima.

…

…

**Lo sé, lo sé. No me digan nada. Lo dejé cuando recién comenzaba lo bueno, pero considerando que esto NO IBA A EXISTIR, creo que dejé un buen punto. Ya después veremos como se desarrolla el resto.  
Espero que puedan seguir leyéndolo, porque no se con que velocidad actualice. Ando en otro foro, actualizándome y todo eso. Este capitulo lo escribí yo, pero no lo tecleé, por eso pudo hacerse realidad. Muchas gracias por leer… nos encontraremos después.**

**Cuídense**

**¡Por cierto!, hice una imagen en mi libreta y un amigo le puso dialogo en PAINT, jaja. Ahí se las dejo por si quieren verla. Es una especie de visión de Craig, cuando llegue a la secundaria y siga enamorado de Tweek. Jajaja, lo sé, tengo un problema con el CREEK. Pero, ni modo… (borren los asteriscos)**

**http**:**/**/**i.**subirimagenes.**cl**/**h**/**fo **to0233**.jpg**

**Nos leeremos. **

**By: Roglia15 **


	4. De revancha y venganza

**De revancha y venganza**

**Me suspendieron este examen porque el profesor no podría ir. Tengo tiempo libre, pero no vida social, así que subo el siguiente capitulo (con mayor prioridad que otros que acabo de prometer hace menos de 1 hora en AY… asco de escritor ajajajaja).**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… por desgracia tampoco Chris, pero, ¡admitámoslo!, es un amor._

¿Que hacia Craig ahí?  
Después de 12 años… ¿Por qué?  
Logró convencer a sus padres para que lo enviaran lejos, para que le permitieran ir a estudiar en casa de su tía, al menos 1000 kilómetros lejos de South Park. Permitió que el mundo lo destrozara y escupiera sobre la superficie de la Tierra, solo para descubrir en la cocina un refugio que le permitió seguir viviendo. Que le dio un motivo para hacerlo.  
Cocinar era estresante, pero solo eso… en la cocina, todos sus problemas se borraban. Las situaciones de la vida diaria se olvidaban mientras intentaba recordar una receta a la perfección. Todos trabajando a su propio ritmo, esperando al siguiente comensal. La vida le enseñó a amar las artes culinarias mas que a nada…

Y cuando, finalmente consiguió olvidarse de todo…

…ahí estaba Craig Tucker.

¿Viviría ahí?  
¿El dueño del edificio?  
¿Por qué su corazón latía con aquella fuerza, de aquella forma?…  
Lo rechazó… el se burló de sus sentimientos. Aun si no fue su intención hacerlo… el reía a carcajadas mientras su corazón se volvía añicos.  
Lo que Stanley le hizo… había perdido importancia con el tiempo. Lo odiaba, pero…

…con Craig era distinto…

Siempre lo fue.

Temblaba frenéticamente. Había dejado de hacerlo en cuanto abandonó su hábito del café. Siempre lo supo, sus padres estaban equivocados… ¡falta de atención un carajo!, no había ninguna enfermedad que curar… era la cafeína la que lo dañó socialmente.  
Pensar en ello lo hería demasiado… el café era como Craig… amargo, pero delicioso. Estar con él era ameno… como una taza de café por las mañanas.

Y estaba ahí, a tan solo unos metros de su puerta. Entonces escuchó el sonido del departamento frente al suyo. Saltó de su sillón y se encaminó de puntitas hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente, casi por un centímetro y observó a Craig. Su corazón se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenia que sentir aquellos latidos tan fuertes y estruendosos?

¿Por qué?… ¿¡porque siempre se trataba de Craig!?

Se recargó contra la puerta, a la altura del suelo y abrazó sus rodillas contra sus piernas. Se sentía tan confundido, tan mal… que de no haber prometido que no faltaría aquella noche, definitivamente no volvería a salir de su departamento por el resto de su vida.  
Y permaneció así… cuando tocaron a la puerta fuerte y con insistencia.  
Soltó un gemido y salió corriendo de ahí. Se metió bajo las sabanas de su cama… ¡ese podría ser Craig!, no, no podía verlo aun. No estaba listo.

Esperó a que cesara el ruido, siempre cobijado con fuerza y sin abrir los ojos, como si una cobija fuera suficiente para protegerlo del fin del mundo. De SU MUNDO.

El lo lastimó, él lo lastimó, él lo lastimó, ¡ÉL LO HIRIÓ!, ¿Por qué tenia que seguir sufriendo de aquella forma?, ¿Por qué no solo se iba?...

¿Por qué Craig Tucker no desaparecía?

Entonces su celular vibró.  
Tweek jamás tenia un tono para las llamadas de celular, lo asustaban y se dio la ocasión mientras cortaba unas fresas en _bruinose_* que lo hace casi perder el dedo.

Miró el número… era Christophe.

– ¿Si? – El castaño JAMÁS llamaba a esa hora a menos que hubiera algo inesperado en el trabajo o…

– ¡Carajo!, voy por ti ahora… – O cuando peleaba con su novio.

Tweek no entendía a la perfección la relación que Christophe mantenía con Gregory. El castaño vivía con él, pero había días en que se mudaba con el rubio. Se peleaban y volvía a compartir departamento con Tweek. Chris jamás llamaba a Gregory, siempre tenia que ser el británico quien lo buscara. Una vez, Christophe le confesó que había mentido a Gregory, le dijo que él y Tweek eran pareja y que por eso vivían juntos. Tweek tembló terriblemente y pensó en la presión que eso le daría. Después de aquello, Gregory miraba con desprecio impasible al temeroso rubio de cabellos largos. La culpa era de Christophe, pero al ser su único amigo, el más fiel y a quien podía confiar su vida, dejó que se saliera con la suya y continuó con la farsa.  
Algún día, Chris tendría que explicarle porqué lo había hecho.

– ¡Si!, está bien – Oír la voz del francés le dio calma. Pronto podría huir de aquel lugar y ocuparse de otros asuntos. Tenía que abandonar el edificio, alejarse de Craig Tucker.

No estaba listo. No deseaba ver de nuevo aquellos ojos que lo hicieron condenarse de amor, tocar el cielo y chocar contra la Tierra.

Y de esa forma, esperó bajo las sabanas.

Esperó un lapso de tiempo considerable, intentando calcular cuanto demorarían Chris y su motocicleta. El francés conducía como si la policía de todo el estado anduviera tras el, así que llegaría en menos de media hora.  
Tweek asomó la cabeza por debajo de las sabanas… la cabellera rubia alborotada lo hacia lucir como un cobayo asomándose de su escondite. Volvió a meterse… y se asomó una segunda vez. Tembló bajo las sabanas… y se hizo bolillo. Parecía una empanada de Tweek. Finalmente saltó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez. Si lograba abandonar el edificio sin hacer ruido, podría evitar un encuentro con Tucker. Se abotonó la filipina, tomó una liga de su taburete y amarró el cabello en una cola baja. Lustró sus zapatos negros de vestir, colocándoselos después de ponerse su pantalón planchado desde la noche anterior. Entonces se detuvo un segundo frente al espejo de baño. No había notado esas ojeras tan marcadas, seguramente difería mucho de la imagen que Craig mantenía de un Tweek adolescente…

¿¡QUE CARAJO LE IMPORTABA LA OPINION DE CRAIG!?

Sacudió la cabeza como loco. Tenia que dejar esos pensamientos absurdos.  
De pronto llegó la hora. Tomó su pequeña maleta, guardó ahí el delantal y la cofia*.  
Suspiró… después respiró hondamente.  
Comenzaba la carrera.

Al escuchar un silencio sepulcral del otro lado del pasillo, la confianza de Tweek tocó números altos y abrió la puerta de su entrada con prisa, dispuesto a correr en dirección de la entrada.  
Entonces contempló el terror.  
Craig estaba ahí, con la puerta de aquel departamento abierto y mirándolo con un extraño brillo negruzco en sus ojos.  
¡Debía salir corriendo de ahí!

– ¡Tweek! – El moreno se aproximó hasta él con velocidad, ¡carajo, tenia que huir!

– ¡Ngh!... eh, yo… ah… – Lo estaba tomando firmemente por el brazo izquierdo. Recordó lo que era sentirse atemorizado frente al único hombre sobre la Tierra que hacia temblar sus rodillas – Craig… yo, voy tarde… – No era mentira del todo, su turno de noche comenzaba en menos de 40 minutos y aun debía esperar a Chris.

Sintió la mirada del moreno inspeccionándolo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre lo hacia sentir así?, tan vulnerable… tan pequeño.

– Te puedo llevar… digo, así nos ponemos al día… – ¿A solas con el? ¡JAMÁS!, tenía que deshacerse de esa situación. Pero el moreno lo miraba tan dulcemente. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!, ¡no caería jamás!

Entonces, en un absurdo intento por evitar mirar a sus ojos y caer tal y como cayó en su adolescencia, el rubio observó en dirección del suelo. ¿Eran esas, rosas amarillas?, ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?... era un ramo descomunal. Debía haber al menos 100 o más… ¿Acaso Craig…?

– Puedo llamar la limusina… o hago traer un coche, lo que tú desees… – ¿Dijo "limusina"?, debía estar forrado en dinero… pero eso no le interesaba. Lo quería lejos, ¡lejos de su mundo!, por supuesto que jamás le permitiría llevarlo a ningún lugar. – Me encantaría poder acompañarte. – Entonces Craig hizo un movimiento que colocó al rubio bajo su cuello. Lo estaba respirando, literalmente. Tweek se sentía tan agobiado… las imágenes en su cabeza lo golpeaban–. El y Craig juntos, sonriendo uno sentado al lado del otro, conversando por horas, ignorando a todos los que se atrevieron a llamarlos "maricas", con los ojos destellantes de gozo… y el cabello golpeando sus rostros, radiantes, felices…

…pero también recordaba otras cosas…

Aquella risa.  
Macabra.  
Cruel.  
Desgraciada.

Le tomó tanto tiempo decidirse a escribir aquella nota. Lo admitía, no había sido la opción más inteligente, pero era lo que su corazón le había dictado. ¡Estúpido, estúpido corazón!

No, Craig no merecía otra cosa…

…nada más que desprecio.

– ¡Yo-o no-o qui-quiero molestarte, Craig…!, solo… buscaré afuera…

– No es una molestia – Interrumpió el moreno. Con la mano izquierda tomó a Tweek por la cadera y lo sujetó contra su cuerpo, con la derecha tomó su barbilla y alzó su rostro, dejando a tan solo milímetros de sus labios, los de Tweek. – Me encantaría… – Lo tenia tan cerca… ¿que intentaba hacer?, ¿Por qué después de tantos años?, ¿que había cambiado tanto?

¡Jamás!, jamás lo olvidaría.

Él, Clyde y Token se burlaron de sus sentimientos.  
Más que destrozarlo.  
Detuvieron su alma.  
Y dejó de sentir.

– ¡Craig, no… en serio! – ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de alguien tan grande?... Chris, el le dio una idea y una solución. – Yo, ¡ah!, mi novio viene por mi…

Y vió en el rostro de Craig una sombra extraña que no conocía. Probablemente el lució igual aquella terrible tarde de hacia 12 años.

– ¿Eh? – Musitó el moreno, con los ojos abiertos cual par de platos.

Una vez que se liberó de aquel incómodo agarre, dio un paso hacia atrás y empujó por accidente el ramo. Al ser tan pesado, este se desplomó sobre el suelo, dejando escapar algunas rosas. Tweek las miró asustado y volteó de nuevo hacia Craig.

– ¡Ah, lo siento!... yo.

– Tweek… no te… – ¿Por qué parecía tan desilusionado al respecto?... no, seguramente se lo estaba imaginando.

Era una fantasía estúpida… Craig no lo apreciaba, jamás lo hizo.

– ¡Richard! – Fue en ese momento bendito, cuando la voz malhumorada de Christophe se convirtió en el más bello de los milagros. Craig lo observó consternado por aquel nombre, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces.

– Me tengo que ir Craig… adiós…

Y así corrió en dirección de la entrada principal. Tendría un futuro oscuro esperándole.

–**O–O–O–**

Christophe y Tweek entraron al área de vestidores, donde había casilleros con sus nombres y podían guardar sus maletas.  
El francés comenzó a quitarse la ropa para reemplazarlo todo por una filipina negra con la bandera francesa en el cuello y la cofia de los 101 dobleces. Tweek se peinaba la coleta para acomodar todo esa rubia cabellera, consideraba seriamente un corte de cabello en el futuro.

– ¿Y porque peleaste con Gregory hoy? – Solo para hablar de algo que le evitara pensar en Craig, Tweek cuestionó al castaño de aspecto serio que se quitaba el pantalón de mezclilla.

– Il s'agit d'une secousse lourde ... vous savez ce qui me dérange et insiste encore baiser. (_Es un pesado idiota… sabe qué me molesta y aun así insiste con joderme_). – Sin voltear a ver a Tweek, el francés habló con el marcado acento parisino que lo caracterizaba. Tweek ladeó la cabeza con tristeza fingida y comenzó el juego.

– Veut-il que les enfants sont britannique? _(¿Él quiere que los niños sean ingleses?)_ – En ocasiones, Chris olvidaba que Tweek hablaba un francés casi perfecto… completamente opuesto a su británico "amante" que no entendía ni "Bonjour" –Oh, pauvre, pauvre Chris! Chante la reine mère? _(¡Oh, pobre, pobre Chris!, ¿cantarán a la reina madre?)_ – Y con un lamento sobreactuado, Tweek comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos, como si se estuviera secando el llanto. El francés lo miró muy cabreado, pero al final sonrió divertido. Por eso Tweek era su mejor amigo, era excepcional.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Tomó los guantes desechables que tenia dentro de la maleta y se los arrojó al rubio, directo al rostro. Aun hablando inglés, su acento estaba presente. – Es serio… ya peleamos todo el tiempo…

– Ustedes dos pelean desde que los conozco… – Murmuró Tweek, guardando su maleta en el casillero que llevaba impreso en numero 11.

– Pero ahora es peor… ya no lo soporto…

– Christophe Delorn… eres el único hombre en el mundo que discute con su pareja porque este le pide matrimonio, le propone una casa en Londres y le jura mantenerlo por el resto de su vida. – Con ironía claramente burlesca, Tweek sonrió para si mismo, pero de inmediato eso cambió a una mueca de dolor cuando sintió una cuchara golpeándolo en la nuca. – ¡Hey!

– ¡Carajo, Richard!... deja de presionarme o me divorcio de ti.

– ¡Me moriría de dolor! – Respondió Tweek divertido.

Ahí todo era distinto. La cocina y Christophe lo hacían sentir seguro, deseado y necesario. Era todo lo contrario a lo que Craig le inspiraba.

…Craig… Craig Tucker…

Su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo.  
No…  
Sin importar cuantos años pasaran…  
Seguía doliendo.

– ¿Richard? – Christophe se impresionó al mirar a Tweek derramando un par de lágrimas. ¡Así sin más!, con el mismo rostro pálido y sonriente… pero llorando. Tweek abrió los ojos lentamente, muy lentamente. ¿Que demo…?

– Yo… ah… – ¡Carajo!, ahora Chris no lo dejaría hasta averiguar porque su mejor amigo lloraba. – Tenemos que salir ya…

– ¡Ni lo pienses! – El francés dejó todo lo que hacia y tomó a Tweek entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas y obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba a 5 milímetros del rostro de Tweek. Rozó la punta de su nariz ligeramente con la nariz del rubio, sintiendo su respiración acelerada contra sus labios. El rostro de Tweek se tiñó de rojo en tan solo segundos. – Ricky… – La voz grave, pero disfrazada de susurro, tan cercana a su rostro, hizo que Tweek sintiera ese espantoso sentimiento de impotencia. El no poder moverse, siempre volvía añicos su persona. – ¿Que te sucede?

– Yo, ngh, no, Chris… nada. No pasa nada…

– No me digas que estás bien… – Los ojos color café chocolate del francés se volvieron amables, tanto, que causaban ternura dentro del pecho del rubio. La voz de Chris eran susurros graves y melodiosos, pero seguros. – Dime que me odias o que te has hartado de mí… jamás te dejaría sentirte solo de cualquier forma… pero, Richard… – Entonces Chris colocó sus manos contra la cintura de Tweek y lo atrajo hasta tener esa cabellera rubia bajo su cuello. – No me digas que no te pasa nada… porque sé que es mentira… y si me mientes, es como si me hicieras a un lado.

– ¿Chris? – Con las palmas de sus manos bajo la barbilla de Tweek, Christophe acercó el rostro del rubio hasta tener sus labios a tan solo 2 milímetros de distancia.

– Y eso no lo soportaría…

Entonces Tweek cerró los ojos, como si soñara y se dejó sostener por el francés.

– Yo… te lo digo…

–**O–O–O–**

Como de costumbre, Tweek hizo a Chris detenerse frente a la tienda de autoservicio que frecuentaba cada día 11 del mes. Su publicación preferida, la revista "NeoGourmet". Aquella publicación significaba su única luz de esperanza en el oscuro canal que era su vida. No solo veía una revista común de cocina, con las típicas recetas y los comentarios que ponían la gastronomía al nivel de cualquiera… ¡no!, era mucho más. Aquella era la única revista que poseía una columna especial de repostería escrita por el chef que Tweek mas admiraba en el mundo. El (o ella) era todo un enigma. Publicaba libros al menos cada 6 meses y cooperaba en muchos otros. Todos reconocían su nombre a nivel nacional e internacional, pero muy pocos lo conocían en persona.  
Después de amar de aquella forma a Craig, lo único que pudo rescatarlo del agujero que su vida se volvió al escapar de South Park, fueron la cocina, Christophe y el chef _Second_, como se conocía en el giro a ese misterioso personaje que deslumbraba a Tweek con el simple hecho de imprimir su nombre en una nueva receta. Todos los libros que compraba en AMAZON le pertenecían, al igual que los recortes de periódico, las revistas y los miles de correos SPAM que almacenaba en su dirección de email y que pertenecían a suscripciones a sus sitios de internet y blog. Lo amaba… quizá tanto como amó a Craig… pero de una forma mas "platónica".

– No se que le ves a esa tipa… es una cocinera cualquiera.

– Puede ser un hombre, ¡y estoy casi seguro que lo es!... ¡y no te metas con él, Chris!, ya quisieras ser así de bueno.

– ¿¡YO!? ¡JÁ!... eso quisiera verlo.

– Sería magnifico conocerlo… escribirle al menos, tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle, que podría aprender de el…

Los ojos verdes de Tweek miraban de una forma que divertía al francés a la vez que lo agobiaba. Estaba acostumbrado a la obsesión de su amigo por aquel personaje, pero aun después de todos esos años, le resultaba hasta extraño que no lo hubiera superado o reemplazado por una nueva obsesión.

– Marica… – Comenzó a caminar en dirección del departamento, donde habían estacionado la motocicleta. Tweek abrazaba como loco aquella revista, acariciando la portada como un niño acaricia la caja que contiene su obsequio de navidad. – Es en serio, Richard, por cosas como esa es que odio a ese idiota sin conocerlo… te hace ver mas "niña".

– ¡No lo llames idiota!, es el chef mas importante de todos… él siempre inspira a las personas. Deberías creerlo… – Ambos entraron al departamento, pero Tweek había olvidado pro completo el motivo por el cual había deseado salir de ahí en primer lugar.

– ¿En serio?, mentiroso…

– Pues es verdad, deberías creerlo. – Al llegar a la entrada del departamento, la puerta frente a la suya se abrió de golpe y un animado Craig lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa… que se borró en tan solo un instante.

– Si no lo creo es porque – Con la mano sosteniendo la revista por detrás de Tweek, Christophe aparentaba estar tomando al rubio por la cintura, cuando en realidad deseaba quitarle aquel objeto del deseo. Tweek puso su mano sobre su hombro solo para quitárselo de encima, no iban a arrebatarle aquel objeto… no vivo.

Entonces los tres se miraron sorprendidos… después impacientes…

…y finalmente serios…

Tweek agachó la mirada, las rosas seguían ahí. Entonces si eran para él… pensaba la presión que eso le daba.

– Eh… buenos días, Craig… – El moreno lo observaba severamente, como si lo reprendiera por llegar tarde, sucio y con Chris colgado de su cintura. ¿Quién carajo se creía? – Oh, Christophe, el es el nuevo casero… creo… – Eso era, ¿no?

Christophe se sintió inspeccionado por el moreno y de inmediato cambió su postura.  
Era el… ese desgraciado que se burló de su amigo.  
Aun recordaba el día en que conoció a Tweek…

Esas escenas oscuras…

Aquella prisión  
Las heridas  
Las correas  
El olor a césped  
El dolor de la electricidad torturándolos  
El llanto, resecando y desgarrando los ojos de ambos

No era mejor que…

– Su nombre es Craig Tucker… yo, este… Craig, el es Christophe Delorn…

– Buenos días. – Craig miró desprecinte al más alto. Christophe moría por saltar encima de él y pulverizarle el rostro a puñetazos… pero esa expresión al abrir la puerta se lo dijo todo. Ese tipo, aun si fueran malos, asquerosos y retorcidos, tenía sentimientos de atracción hacia Tweek. EVIDENTEMENTE.

– Buenos días… soy el novio de Richard. – Dijo con una sonrisa casi malvada. Se acercaban tiempos divertidos para él. – Solo que a este pequeño pastelillo rubio le da pena presentarme así… – Tomó un mechón de la cabeza de Tweek y le dio un beso. Alrededor de Craig podía distinguirse claramente un aura oscura. Lo estaba disfrutando, el francés estaba GOZANDO aquella aura.

– Ah, Chris… yo… – Tweek se sintió abrumado. ¿Por qué hacia eso?... Craig lo observaba lleno de indignación. El castaño sonrió malvado y retomó la cintura de Tweek. Entonces contempló las flores frente a la entrada. ¡Vaya que el idiota se movía rápido!, llevaba, ¿qué?, horas ahí… y ya llenaba de "rosas" a su esposo. Las cosas iban a cambiar por ahí. – Bueno, con permiso. – Y recogiendo el ramo en la entrada, Christophe abrió el departamento y empujó a Tweek dentro.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¡Maldición, Christophe!, ¡no te voy a dejar ir! – Mientras el castaño llenaba la maleta con todas sus cosas, el rubio andaba de un lado al otro de la lujosa habitación de aquel Pent–house.

Gregory era el propietario del último piso de un edificio precioso en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía toda clase de lujos y no solo por los aparatos evaluados en millones que llenaban su sala, la piscina del tamaño de todo un piso entero o el helicóptero que lo aguardaba en la terraza del lugar. Sus costumbres y su familia también eran de posición acomodada.  
Ese… ese era el maldito problema.

Christophe jamás se había enamorado antes. Su vida era complicada, tanto con su madre, como consigo mismo. Era un rebelde por donde quiera que se viese. No tenía dinero mas allá del de su suelo y sus modales… si no se trataban de su trabajo, eran por demás lamentables.  
Pero se enamoró de él. De aquel británico caballeroso y principesco. Del hombre que acomodaba su silla y se ponía de pie cada vez que abandonaba la mesa, aun cuando ambos eran hombres. El sujeto que era capaz de comprar una pista de hielo para ambos solo para evitar abochornarlo en su primera ocasión patinando. El único hombre que compraba un palacio en Essex* para acercarlo al corazón de "la comida en 15 minutos".  
Ese… de entre todos los tipos del mundo… había enamorado al francés de aspecto despiadado.

Y cuando conoció a la familia Fields, de inmediato supo que no tendría un lugar propio dentro de su núcleo.  
Eran mundos abismalmente distintos.  
Y la diferencia dolía mucho.

Para evitar que Gregory siguiera insistiendo en volverlo su esposo, el francés recurrió a lo único que su mente pudo idear: mentir.  
Todo estaría bien mientras las cosas no pasaran de "una aventura".  
Lo amaba… mucho.  
Como nunca imaginó poder amar.  
Pero Gregory no sería feliz del todo junto a un hombre como él.  
Esa sociedad a la que pertenecía… simplemente no lo aceptaría jamás.  
No…  
Por eso…  
Mentir estaba bien.

Hasta el día en que realmente pudiera decir "Adiós".

– ¡O.K., nunca más diré nada al respecto! – Gregory cerró la maleta de golpe y sostuvo a Chris por el brazo, pero el francés lo empujó y siguió sacando sus cosas del ropero. – ¡Christophé!, ¡no volveré a pedirte nada, respetaré tus reglas!… es solo que…

– Siempre dices lo mismo y terminas haciéndolo de nuevo, ya me harté… – Christophe buscaba arriba y abajo, en un intento por dar con su par de botas de combate preferidas. Había dejado a Tweek solo con Tucker y debía volver lo antes posible o ese sujeto seguiría intentando "acercamientos". Estaba preocupado por su amigo. – ¿Dónde están mis botas?

– ¿Se supone que eres feliz con ese sujeto?, ¡el no te ama!, ¡nadie puede amarte de esta forma, Christophé! – Al francés le daban escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba aquel acento inglés pronunciando su nombre con la "e" al final. Siempre lo regañaba al respecto, pero había llegado a amar ese error en la pronunciación… simplemente no podía detener sus sentimientos. – ¡Jamás dice nada porque lo dejas solo durante semanas!, ¡yo nunca te abandonaría de esa manera!, ¡míranos!, prácticamente vives conmigo, ¿Por qué no lo dejas de una buena vez?, ¡yo haría todo por ti!, ¡pídeme lo que quieras, Christophé!, lo que sea y te lo daré…

– Dame mis malditas botas… – Con la mirada llena de decisión, el castaño cerró la maleta y comenzó a empujarla en dirección del ascensor.

– ¡Christophé!

– ¡Y deja de llamarme así, carajo!,

– ¡You are MY CHRISTOPHÉ! And always will be!, ¿¡do you hear me!?

– Va te faire foutre!

Y con un azote de puerta, como solía ser, la discusión llegó a su fin.  
Pero las cosas no se quedarían así.  
Gregory estaba harto… siempre tener que esperar un día libre del castaño. Enviarle cientos de mensajes o marcarle en la madrugada para evitarle problemas con su esposo. Soportar el saber que ambos trabajan juntos y que no puede hacer nada al respecto. Tener que pasar los días festivos solo, porque el ser un chef le quitaba tiempo de su vida social y estar casado le arrebataba el resto de los días libres…  
Esperar horas en el restaurante, antes de quedarse plantado por millonésima ocasión...  
No poder tener a Christophe solo para él.  
Tener que compartirlo.

Creyó que podría vivir así…  
…pero era imposible.

Debía ser su esposo.  
Y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.  
Sin importar nada…  
Ni su familia  
Ni los sentimientos de ese imbécil que Chris llamaba "Richard".

Ese francés sería suyo.

–**O–O–O–**

Ese debía ser el departamento. Algunas ocasiones llevó a Christophe hasta ahí, pero jamás se estacionó en la entrada. El castaño lo amenazó y en realidad, parecía bastante lógico. ¿Que clase de hombre llevaría a su amante hasta la entrada de su casa?, sería una persona sin corazón.

Escuchó voces dentro del departamento… era un edificio horrible. ¿Por qué Chris prefería volver a ese lugar?, ¿que le daba esa asquerosa rata amarilla que el no le daría?  
Seguramente le causaría un terrible problema, pero estaba dispuesto a todo.

A esas alturas, Gregory asumía que Tweek sabía lo que había entre él y el francés… a menos que fuera un completo idiota. Christophe iba y se perdía durante semanas, cuando salían de viaje juntos. Tenía toda su ropa en el pent–house y salía a cenar con Gregory al centro de la ciudad, muchas veces topándose con conocidos del castaño.  
Si tenía dos dedos de frente, sabría que había algo entre ambos… pero eso no lo detendría. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse salvajemente al otro rubio, lo conseguiría. Se llevaría a Christophe.

Sin mayor preámbulo, abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en el lugar.

– ¡Hey, imbécil, no creas que…! – Entonces… la escena.

Richard Tweak sentado en el sillón.  
Siendo besado (o casi) por un moreno de aspecto formal.  
Los ojos verde pino de Tweek observándolo con pavor.  
La mirada negra del otro hombre, salvaje y colérica observándolo…  
Su quijada, a punto de tocar el suelo.

– ¡Jesucristo!, ¡¿Gregory?!

**¡¿CÓMO CARAJO SE ATREVÍA A ENGAÑAR A UNA PERSONA TAN PERFECTA, DULCE, MARAVILLOSA, INTELIGENTE, CREATIVA, ATRACTIVA, DESLUMBRANTE, ORIGINAL, SIMPATICA, GRACIOSA, Y CARISMATICA COMO CHRIS, CON ALGUIEN TAN INSIGNIFICANTE?!**

De acuerdo, Chris también le era infiel… ¡pero era un caso completamente distinto!  
Porque era... bueno, era Chris, el podía hacer lo que quisiera porque era perfecto.  
¡Pero el era un animal rastrero de lo peor!, ¡un imbécil!, ¡un tarado!, ¡un estúpido que no merecía nada!

**¡PERO COMO LO ODIABA!**

– ¡Tu, maldita rata amarilla!, ¿Estas engañando a Chris en su propia casa?

– ¡No, Gregory, no es lo que…!

– ¡Te voy a matar!, ¡a los dos! – Gregory se aproximó al sofá y alzó su puño. Razón suficiente para que Craig Tucker sacara aquella furia interior que no daba a relucir desde la secundaria.

– ¡Anda, marica! – Y se le abalanzó encima.

¡Pelea de ricachones!  
El rubio apenas y pudo con la fuerza de Craig, este se le subió encima con facilidad y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el rostro.  
¡Tweek gritó de terror, iban a matarse esos dos!  
Gregory no era muy fuerte, pero era astuto. Le dio una patada a Craig sobre el vientre y se le subió encima.

"¡Por tu maldita culpa no me comí a besos a mi Tweekers!" – Pensaba Craig con ira.

"¡Por tu maldita culpa mi Christophe ahora es también un cornudo!" – Pensaba Gregory con coraje.

Y ambos multimillonarios seguían rodando por el suelo, tumbando todo a su paso.  
Tweek corrió en dirección del pasillo y comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer nada con su patética fuerza, pero si tan solo alguien lo ayudara a separarlos por lo menos, sería suficiente para que ninguno de los dos muriera.

– ¡Ayuda, por favor!, ¡Ayúdenme!

El sonido de los gritos no era mayor al desastre que arrasaba los muebles de Tweek dentro de aquel departamento. La sangre ya brotaba de Gregory y Craig, pero ambos necesitaban desquitar el estrés o morirían de cualquier forma.

Entonces un joven de cabellera verde oscuro, ojos celestes y una estatura ligeramente mayor a la de Tweek, salió de uno de los departamentos en el siguiente piso.

– ¿Tweek? – EL hombre conocía el nombre verdadero del rubio, alguien a quien Tweek conocía desde muchos años atrás. – ¿Que pasa?

– ¡Por favor, Missy!, ¡ayúdame! – Tweek comenzó a llorar y jalarse la camiseta con fuerza. La presión sobre su pecho comenzaba a ser demasiada. – Ahí… dentro… están… – Y su respiración se acortaba…

Estaba sufriendo otro colapso.

Entonces Tweek apretó los ojos con fuerza, presionó su puño contra su pecho… y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

– ¡Tweek! – El chico de cabello verde corrió en dirección del rubio y lo cargó en tan solo segundos.

Gregory y Craig escucharon el grito… y se quedaron estáticos, sujetando cada uno el cuello de la camiseta del otro… con los puños apuntando a sus quijadas. Entonces el chico de sudadera negra y pantalón deportivo gris entró corriendo al lugar con Tweek entre sus manos.

– ¡Quítense! – Empujó al par y tendió con cuidado a Tweek sobre el sofá. Craig corrió de inmediato en dirección de Tweek.

¿Que le sucedía?, ¿Por qué se encontraba de esa forma?, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿y porqué le resultaba tan familiar?

– ¿Que le pasa a Tweekers? – Preguntó espantado el moreno, entonces aquellos ojos celestes se posaron sobre él y lo observaron cubiertos de terror.

– ¿Craig Tucker?

– ¿Que carajo pasó aquí? – Y para culminar en el momento adecuado, Christophe llegó a ver el departamento que compartía con Tweek deshecho, a Gregory y a Craig Tucker cubiertos de sangre, a Missy cuidando de su amigo… y a él, desmayado sobre el sofá. – ¿Richard?, **¡Richard!**

…

…

***Bruinose (Brunuá): Es un corte que se hace en frutas y verduras, son cubitos de 3 milimetros. Algunas veces llegan hasta los 5, pero eso no suele (o debería) suceder. Por eso Tweek cortaba las fresas en ese tamaño.  
*Cofia es en sombrero de chef cilíndrico. Tiene 101 dobleces que representan las 101 formas de hacer un huevo :)  
*Lo del palacio en Essex que Gregory le compró a Chris, es por Jamie Oliver, un importante chef británico que nació en el condado de Essex y que tiene un programa televisivo donde explica formas divertidas de hacer platillos exquisitos y sencillos en solo 15 minutos.**

**Y como creo que van a ser las cosas, los enredos se crearan en un capitulo y se resolverán al otro, visto desde ambas perspectivas. Ojalá no se fastidien leyendo lo mismo.  
Las referencias culinarias son muy pocas, pero las explico igual XD  
Ojalá nos leamos pronto. Quería actualizar este Fic para continuar actualizando los otros en AY y SH, y por supuesto, los que tengo acá en FF.**

**Cuídense mucho! nos leemos.**


	5. Han pasado cosas peores

**Han pasado cosas peores**

South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original. Tomé prestados los típicos enredos amorosos, pero pronto los devuelvo…

– Tweek…

Una voz que resultaba familiar lo llamaba, era grave y lejana. Tweek estaba aun inconsciente, pero ya no del todo. Deseaba permanecer de aquella forma… lejos de la presión, de los recuerdos, de la tristeza y de la angustia…

…lejos de Craig…

– Tweek…

El rubio apretó los ojos, mas no los abrió. Tanto Christophe, como el otro chico lo observaban consternados. Entonces el de cabello verde se acercó hasta su oído y susurró…

– El chef Second vino a conocerte…

– NGH AH DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, ¡YO, Hola, mucho gusto! – El rubio se levantó de golpe, asustando al castaño y haciendo sonreír al otro chico. – ¿Que pasó?

– Bueno, creo que ya se encuentra mejor. – Ambos se apartaron y tomaron asiento en el suelo adyacente al rubio. Tweek se sobó los ojos con pesadez y observó su departamento. Era un desastre. Y lo recordó… el intento de beso, Gregory y Craig peleando… el dolor sobre su pecho.  
Había sufrido otro espasmo.

– Missy, Chris… ¿y ellos donde?

– Los saqué a patadas de aquí. – Contestó Delorn. El otro chico comenzó a limpiar el desorden, tomando los pequeños trozos de lo que había sido un bonito jarrón.

– Que desperdicio… son una rosas hermosas, ¿te las regaló Greg? – Preguntó Missy al castaño, pero este solo gruñó ligeramente. Era todo un caso.

– Me las dio Craig… Missy, uno de los hombres…

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… era Craig Tucker, ¿cierto?, no ha cambiado nada con el paso de los años… – El chico acercó una de las rosas hasta su nariz y la olió con delicadeza – Y uno en cambio…

– Es un pesado, ambos son unos pesados… nos vamos a mudar, Richard. – Sin dar paso a un debate, Christophe recogió su maleta que aguardaba desde la entrada, la colocó sobre una pequeña barra en la cocina. Tweek se sacudió el cabello y se puso de pie de golpe.

– ¡Pero, Chris! – El castaño no prestó atención al rubio, dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño. Pero Tweek sabía que lo escucharía y su opinión era igual de importante. – ¡Yo no quiero irme!... yo, este lugar ha sido mío por casi 4 años, todos los lugares que me importan están cerca… y mis credenciales… yo… yo… – No… no había motivo verdadero para quedarse.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no podía irse?, ¿que lo retenía en aquel edificio?...

¿Podría ser…?

¡No!  
Christophe tenía razón… no debían seguir ahí.

– De acuerdo… pero tenemos que pensar algo, pronto. – Contestó la voz cansada del castaño desde adentro del baño.

Tweek comprendía los sentimientos de su amigo. Gregory y Craig parecían constantes en las vidas de ambos. Pero había una terrible diferencia… y era que Gregory jamás escupió con maldad a los sentimientos de Chris. Solo por respeto, Tweek no le decía a su amigo lo afortunado que era de ser correspondido de aquella forma. Sin darse cuenta hasta entonces, Chris estaba haciendo, de alguna manera, lo que Craig alguna vez le hizo a él. Conoció los sentimientos del otro, pero los rechazó con crueldad.  
¿Que tanto peleaba Craig?, ¿Por qué venir después de tantos años a comportarse como un príncipe encantador?... cuando tuvo la oportunidad de amarlo, destruyó sus ilusiones…  
…Y después de lo que vivió con Stan… el ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Con aquel rostro pensativo tan severo, Missy descubrió al rubio observando hacia la nada. El chico se quitó la sudadera y dejó ver el cuerpo de un joven esbelto, de piel blanca en un tono rosado, una camiseta negra de METALLICA y unos jeans negros descosidos de las rodillas. Sus ojos celestes lucían opacos y su cabellera, claramente teñida de verde negruzco, le llegaba por encima de los hombros.

– ¿Tu aun sientes que lo quieres? – Preguntó el muchacho, mientras recogía el resto de la habitación, restándole mayor importancia a su pregunta.

Pero, para Tweek, eso había sido un trago amargo.

– ¡No, no!, ¡claro que no!, yo nunca… no podría… – Tweek se sentó de lleno en el sillón. No podía, no **debía** amar a Craig. – No más…

– Ya veo. – Contestó el muchacho, terminando de acomodar un taburete y el librero. Regresó hasta la mesa y recogió una de las rosas amarillas. Después se encaminó a la puerta.

– ¡Missy!, gracias, siempre eres muy amable… – Con una sonrisa honesta el rubio se giró para observar a su vecino dejando el departamento. Este no contestó.

Tweek observó a su antiguo compañero de primaria y secundaria. La verdad era que había cambiado muy poco en el interior, aun cuando por fuera nadie lo reconociera. Su mirada seguía siendo amable y noble… pero también triste.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Tweek?

Justo al cerrar la puerta tras él, Missy se encontró frente a frente con Craig Tucker. Parecía muy preocupado por el rubio, algo que confundía al muchacho.  
Missy sonrió, sosteniendo la rosa con la mano izquierda y arrastrando su sudadera con la derecha.

– Mejor. – Contestó con una sonrisa, entregando la bellísima flor al moreno. Este lo observaba extrañado. – Es sencillo hacerlo volver del trance, lo que viene después… – Craig lo observó fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendo el nuevo obsequio. –…eso es otra cosa.

– ¿Necesita un doctor? – Craig sacó su celular de 7000 dólares del bolsillo, al ver esto, Missy se rió burlonamente. – ¿Que?

– Parece que lo olvidaste… Tweek moriría de un infarto tan rápido como vea a un medico con jeringa en la mano. No, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, dormir y relajarse le hará un bien mayor.

Craig cerró el celular y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo. Tweek estaría bien, eso era lo importante… pero había otro asunto ahí mismo.

– ¿Yo te conozco? – El chico frente a él tenia un flequillo tan largo que le cubría gran parte del rostro, pero cuando meneaba la cabeza, secciones de su rostro le revelaban a Craig una imagen olvidada de aquellos años borrados por el dolor de perder a su único romance de adolescencia.

Missy sonrió con toda la boca, dejando ver una blanca dentadura perfecta y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

– No me recuerdas, ¿cierto? – Parecía feliz de la vida por no ser reconocido.

Craig arqueó las cejas, hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no recordó nada. Solo tenía esa sensación de estar olvidando algo importante.

– No, ¿rentas aquí también?

– Si y no… el ultimo piso de este edificio es mío, se lo compré a tu tío hace años, por eso no encontrarás los papeles de arrendamiento que le corresponden. – El muchacho continuó su camino hacia las escaleras. Craig lo siguió con la mirada, pero de inmediato le restó importancia. La salud de Tweek era más importante en ese momento. – ¡Ah!, y Craig…

Hacia años que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre. Nadie que no fuera Tweek.

– ¿Que pasa?

– No agobies demasiado a Tweek. Él no es el mismo de antes.

El moreno observó al chico subiendo aquellas escaleras de dos en dos. Tenía mucho que pensar.

–**O–O–O–**

– Voy a ir contigo. Se acabó.

– Yo conduzco la moto, yo mando y tú no vas a ir.

– Jamás he faltado por un ataque.

– Siempre hay una primera vez a todo.

Christophe terminó de vestirse con su filipina negra y, sin arreglarse el cabello, tomó las llaves que había sobre un taburete y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

– Tienes todas esas revistas y libros, te dejo mi lap y si necesitas algo, márcale a Missy con el celular.

– ¡Pero, Chris…!

Y sin escuchar una segunda réplica, el castaño salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Tweek bufó con las mejillas infladas y se dejó caer de lleno sobre el sofá. Tal y como dijo a su amigo francés, el jamás había faltado a su trabajo y quedarse sin hacer nada de provecho lo torturaba. Comenzaban sus delirios… su mente corría velozmente. Y recordaba cosas que no debía.  
Rápidamente, Tweek corrió hasta su habitación y se escondió bajo las sabanas. Aunque no existía una razón verdadera para temer de esa forma, la soledad siempre lo aturdía, la falta de movimiento lo hacia sentir agobiado.  
En una bodega… de una manera similar… estuvo bajo el poder de un chico que le destrozó el alma…  
Sintiéndose tan inútil… como en ese momento.

Entonces sonó el celular.

– ¿Ho–hola? – El número era desconocido, pero como solía suceder con Missy, podría ser un número imposible de rastrear.

– ¡Hey, Tweek!... perdona que te hable acabando de dejarte allá abajo… pero noté que estabas muy triste… supongo que Craig a una habitación no ayuda…

– Missy… me siento mal… – Tweek temblaba como en su infancia, pero en esa ocasión, impulsado por el más horrible de sus temores.

– Lo sé… pero ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo… – El chico de cabello verde sonaba preocupado por su vecino y amigo. Respiro hondo y aguardó por casi un minuto.

– ¿Missy?

– ¿Tienes la laptop cerca a ti? – Tweek dio una rápida mirada por debajo de las sabanas. Tenía el aparato en la mesita adyacente a la cama.

– Si…

– Agrega al chat de tu correo la dirección que voy a darte. En 40 minutos… 55, tal vez, verás conectado al destinatario. Tómalo como un obsequio, ¿vale, Tweek?

El rubio observó extrañado al celular, como si intentara ver a través de él al otro hombre. Missy era amigo de Tweek desde que había llegado al edificio. Se reconocieron después de no verse por años. Tweek recordó a aquel chico de la primaria de South Park, uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de la época en la que vivía con sus padres, en la cafetería del pueblo. Confiaba en el muchacho, en su comportamiento tan extraño y en su personalidad de ermitaño. Después de todo, el no era precisamente "normal".

– De acuerdo… – Y a unos segundos de colgar, el rubio recibió un mensaje de texto con una dirección de correo.

–**O–O–O–**

– Largo de aquí…

– Christophé… I can't…

El estacionamiento del hotel se encontraba solo. Faltaban 2 horas para comenzar el horario de tarde, pero el francés llegó hasta ahí antes para rescatar algo del trabajo que perderían sin Tweek.  
Justo en la entrada de los autos, Gregory esperaba a tan solo un par de metros de su camioneta, el último modelo en el mercado.

– ¡Basta!, deja de decirme lo que puedes o quieres hacer… lo nuestro se acaba ya.

– No voy a permitir que dejes lo nuestro así como si nada. – El rubio tomó a Chris por el brazo y lo observó con desesperación. Moría por decirle todo lo que vio en su departamento… pero…

…¿Cuánto podría lastimar eso a Chris?

– Eres un imbécil… – De nuevo, Christophe marcó su acento francés. Le molestaba tener que hablar mas claro, solo porque ese estúpido británico sufría para entender a la perfección sus palabras. – Richard está enfermo… ¡y es por tu culpa!, ¿que carajo pretendías hacer en mi casa?, ¿no te dije miles de veces que te alejaras de mi departamento?, ¿que pasó ahí?, ¿Por qué peleabas con el otro imbécil?

– Eso es porque… – No, no era capaz de confesárselo. No quería hacerle daño. Pero esa "rata amarilla", como conocía al tal Richard, no merecía su afecto. – ¡Solo, créeme, no te merece!, ven a mi lado… a Londres, a Munich, Milán, Paris, ¡donde tu quieras!, otro sitio de América, otro lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo.

Con la misma desesperación, Gregory colocó una mano por detrás de la cadera del castaño, lo atrajo contra su pecho y puso su cuello por encima de su cabeza. Christophe podía oler a la perfección aquel aroma, ese perfume que le hacia recordar todo lo relacionado a ese británico estúpido.  
¿Que había en Gregory Fields que lo hacia obedecerlo tan fielmente?, el tenia carácter, tenia ímpetu… pero los ojos anaranjados de ese sujeto, esa sonrisa traviesa y su cabellera tan cuidadosamente arreglada, su voz, la manera en que lo trataba, como una mas de sus caras pertenencias… o algo mejor. Una joya. Una muy valiosa. Todo en él lo envolvía.

– ¿No te das cuenta?... Nunca, tú nunca serás feliz con alguien como yo… – Susurró el castaño a tan solo milímetros de su oído. Gregory sintió su corazón volverse añicos, como en cada ocasión que el castaño decía lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué no me permites a mi descubrirlo?

– Porque… cuando lo hagas… – Christophe apartó ligeramente al otro hombre y lo miró con leve llanto en sus ojos. ¡Maldito británico!, solo el podía hacerlo sentir así. – Yo me quedaré solo… mientras tú me olvidas.

– Yo jamás te voy a olvidar… ni a dejar ir… por eso, deja de pedirme que te deje. No volveré a tu casa… pero solo si prometes que volveremos a vernos.

Y ahora lo amenazaba… ¡al carajo, el era Christophe Delorn!, los británicos le hacían los favores.

– ¡No te pases de listo, cretino!

– Lo haré.

Gregory unió sus labios dulcemente a los de Chris. Este cerró los ojos ligeramente, pero no por completo. Quería verlo… ese príncipe de cabellera rubia y aspecto formal… estaba ahí, frente a él, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y besándolo con verdadera hambre.

¿Que lo hacia amarlo de esa forma?  
Alguien como él…  
…podría poseer al mundo…

…

…

– ¿Hoy Richard no se presenta? – El encargado de Recursos Humanos seguía a Chris a través de toda la cocina. El chef de carácter testarudo no se prestaba para una conversación medianamente normal, pero el hombre ya estaba acostumbrado.

– Lo cubrirán, ya me encargué de todo… pero no puedo hacer mucho si entran y salen de mi cocina. – El francés apuntó con el cuchillo chef en dirección de la entrada principal, de donde entraban y salían hombres trajeados todo el tiempo. – ¿Que significa todo esto?

– Oh, es por la junta de esta tarde. Parece ser que habrá un cambio en la administración, todos nos enteramos hoy en la mañana.

– ¿Que clase de cambios? – Sin mirar al hombre, Chris tomó dos sartenes, uno en cada mano y los colocó sobre las brazas. Buscó por toda la plancha la tabla de cortes. – ¿El restaurante se verá afectado?

– En realidad, son muchos los aspectos que aun son desconocidos, hasta por nosotros… pero… ¡mira, ahí afuera!... son ellos… aun no estoy seguro…

Christophe no apartó la mirada ni por error de su trabajo. Una vez que terminó de picar y saltear la carne, entregó el sartén a uno de los jóvenes ayudantes ahí presentes y miró por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta de la cocina.

Casi se desmaya del susto.

¿Era terror?

Si… era pánico.

Tomó de la corbata al hombre de Recursos Humanos y lo jaló hasta la ventanilla, haciendo que por poco se estrellara su rostro contra el vidrio de esta.

– ¿Que carajo hacen esos sujetos aquí?

– Yo-o eh… s-s-si, ellos son… deben trabajar en la misma compañía o ser socios…

Christophe se agachó, como si fuera un niño jugando. Respiró hondo y volvió a asomarse.

– Damn!

Ahí afuera, a unos metros de la cocina, un hombre trajeado de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y un traje Hugo Boss en color azul oscuro. El otro, un rubio con un traje Ralph Lauren café y una camiseta anaranjada, corbata negra y un peinado que le recogía el cabello todo hacia atrás.

¿Que carajo hacían Craig Tucker y Gregory Fields ahí?  
¡Peor aun!  
¿Esos dos, dueños del hotel?  
Christophe no podía imaginar una explicación racional a eso…

…iba a matar a Gregory… ¡LO HARÍA!

–**O–O–O–**

Tweek navegó en internet el tiempo necesario hasta llegar la hora correcta.  
No estaba precisamente interesado por conversar con nadie, pero Missy jamás lo había decepcionado al obsequiarle una "sorpresa".  
En el chat, su nombre era Tcoffe17. Jamás pudo deshacerse de aquel Nick de su adolescencia. Aunque se había cambiado legalmente el nombre, para que fuera igual al de su padre, jamás dejó de ser "Tweek" en el interior.

Craig… ese hombre… llegó a destruir su frágil existencia. Todo en cuanto había confiado los últimos 6 años… se destruyó. No debió volver jamás… debió quedarse donde lo hacia tan feliz.

En sus recuerdos.

Entonces el contacto nuevo de Tweek parpadeó en la pantalla. Se había conectado.

¿El debería hablarle primero?, ¿que se supone que diría?  
Sabía que debió preguntarle más a su vecino al respecto.

_**Second11**__: ¿Tweek?_

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido. Al parecer, el otro usuario no estaba tan poco familiarizado con él. ¿Podía ser Missy?... no, eso no tenia sentido.

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¿Missy?_

_**Second11**__: n_nU No… el me dio este correo…_

_**Tcoffe17**__: O.K._

Tweek se acomodó más sobre las sabanas. No estaba particularmente atraído por la idea de conversar con un desconocido… pero al menos eso ocupaba su mente en algo.

_**Second11**__: Miss me dijo que eras chef, ¿es vd?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Yo… si. :)_

_**Second11**__: Yo también, Miss dijo que te gustaría que habláramos… (?)_

_**Tcoffe17**__: …_

Tweek se quedó pasmado frente a la pantalla… un chef con quien quisiera hablar… y que Missy le obsequiara… y su nombre de contacto decía…

**¡NO PODÍA SER!**

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¿Te conozco?_

_Second11: Quien sabe… escribo una columna en la revista NeoGurmet, ¿la conoces?_

Los ojos de Tweek brillaron como nunca antes… ¡eso no podía estar sucediendo!  
Saltó de la cama y se sentó, golpeando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Apoyó la laptop sobre sus piernas y tecleó tan correctamente como sus temblores se lo permitían.  
¡Eso era imposible!, era su sueño echo realidad… era una fantasía, era… ¡era!

_**Second11**__: ¿Estás ahí?  
_**Second11 te ha enviado un zumbido**.

Tweek soltó un grito ahogado que lo hizo sonar mas como una niña frente a su grupo de rock favorito. No, tenia que comportarse… ¡aunque fuera a reventar de alegría!  
¡AMABA, AMABA A MISSY!

_**Tcoffe17**__: Perdón… ¿eres el chef Second?_

_**Second11**__: ¡Ah!, si me conoces :D Me alegro_

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¡Soy tu fan número 1!, ¡en serio! Siempre compro tus libros y todas las revistas NeoGurmet._

_**Second11:**__ Ó/u/Ò en serio? Que pena… XD_

Tweek dejó la laptop a un lado y comenzó a girar frenéticamente por todo el colchón. Olvidó por completo sus temores, sus problemas y todo lo que le hacia daño. ¡Estaba charlando con su ídolo!, eso no le sucedía a cualquiera. Entonces releyó sus propias palabras.

_**Tcoffe17**__: Perdona u_u debes escucharlo todo el tiempo, n_nU_

_**Second11**__: No tan seguido como crees… en realidad XD nadie me lo había dicho._

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¡No lo creo!... yo, le escribía cientos de correos :S pero a la cuenta que aparece en la revista._

_**Second11**__: Bueeeennnooo… :( en realidad, perdí la contraseña, soy un torpe… y no he echo otro… perdona_

¡Dijo un torpe!, ¡lo sabia!, era un hombre… tenia que decírselo a Chris en cuanto lo viera…

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¡Claro que no! :D no hay problema._

Tweek sonrió bobamente… después de todo, habría un motivo en su vida para sonreír. A pesar de todo el mal… a pesar de Craig.

_**Second11**__: Miss me dijo que estabas triste Tweek… ¿porqué?_

El rubio agachó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas. No podía ocultar sus sentimientos frente a Craig. Era evidente que… había aun "algo" de aquel sentimiento de secundaria. De no ser así, ya ni siquiera dolería…

Pero la herida seguía ahí…  
Así que su amor, probablemente también.

_**Second11**__: ¿Tweek?_

Si podía confiar en alguien, era en su ídolo. Además, ellos ni siquiera se conocían en la vida real, así que, ¡que más daba!

_**Tcoffe17**__: Hay alguien… que me gustaba mucho… pero que me hizo daño. Ahora, después de todos estos años… volvió…_

_**Second11**__: Ajá… :O_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Y no sé bien que es lo que siento…_

_**Second11**__: ¿Que impide que se quieran?_

Tweek ladeó la cabeza, estaba confundido. Era una respuesta bastante obvia para él… pero el chef Second no conocía esa parte de la historia.

_**Tcoffe17**__: El me traicionó…_

_**Second11**__: ¿y no podrías perdonarlo?_

De inmediato, Tweek pensaba en la respuesta: NO. Durante muchos años fue así…  
…pero…  
Ya no estaba tan seguro.

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¿Y si me equivoco al perdonarlo?_

_**Second11**__: :S_

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¿Y si me equivoco y me hace mas daño?_

_**Second11**__: ¿Y si te equivocas al no hacerlo?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: (?)_

_**Second11**__: Todos cometemos errores… pero en este momento no se trata solamente de ti, ¿cierto?_

Tweek se acercó a la pantalla y la observó sin parpadear. Jamás había pensado en la perspectiva de Craig.  
Ciertamente, el se burló de aquella inocente y torpe nota… ¿pero porqué lo hizo?  
Porque debería haber un porque…  
Y tenía derecho a conocerlo.

_**Second11**__: Siempre escucha ambas versiones Tweek… está segunda oportunidad no es para ti._

El rubio sonrió amable. Ese chef del otro lado del computador debía ser la persona más sabia y amable del mundo. Tendría otro punto que agradecer a Missy.

_**Tcoffe17**__: Debes ser la persona más afortunada del mundo. :D_

_**Second11**__: ¿Te he podido ayudar, Tweek?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Claro que si… (/o/)/_

_**Second11**__: Entonces lo soy :)_

Tweek comenzó a reírse bajito, cuando el sorpresivo ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada, robó su atención.

_**Tcoffe17**__: Lo lamento, llaman a mi puerta…_

_**Second11**__: Y yo tengo algo de trabajo… ¿nos leemos después?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¡Claro!_

**Second11 Ha Cerrado Sesión.**

Tweek se sacudió la camiseta y caminó hasta aquel lugar. Justo al abrir la puerta, Craig Tucker estaba ahí, con un enorme tarro de café y una sonrisa que desarmaba su corazón.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

El corazón del rubio latió con fuerza, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su mirada obtuvo ese brillo extraño que perdió mucho tiempo atrás.  
El chef Second tenía la razón. Aquella segunda oportunidad de la vida no le pertenecía únicamente a él. Craig tenía al menos una explicación que darle.  
¿Por qué se burló?  
¿Por qué le permitió huir sin más?  
¿Y porque volvía convertido en ese millonario acosador de intenciones románticas?  
Estaba dispuesto a saberlo todo. No podría seguir así…  
Después de 12 años, descubriría la verdad.

– Claro… pasa, Craig.

¡Y se la iba a dar!

…**  
Este capitulo tiene muchos espacios, pero es realmente corto. Missy y el chef Second, obviamente son personajes de SP, pero su protagonismo necesita un poquito mas de tiempo. Por ahora, esta es la perspectiva de Tweek, falta ver que tiene Craig que abogar.  
SE QUE MSN YA NO EXISTE y antes que me critiquen por ser tan retro jaja, les digo que ODIO SKYPE :) y pues… ¡ya!, eso es todo en mi defensa. Extraño MSN como chat (porque claro que, FACEBOOK puede ser maravilloso… pero su INBOX apesta, digan lo que digan, es la verdad jaja y no importa que le implementen, simplemente no es bueno).**

**Así que sin mas, los dejo en este capitulo y espero que nos leamos pronto :D  
Cuídense mucho.  
By: Roglia15**


	6. Enredaremos lo solucionado

**Enredaremos lo solucionado**

**Estoy actualizando rápido porque estoy de vacaciones… y sin empleo (depresión = mil) Y como solo ando vagando, es momento de continuar esto, porque después no se si podré hacerlo.  
Sin más, les dejo leer.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… particularmente, las ideas sin son mías, pero parecen tan estereotipadas que… mejor lean…_

Con una herida en el labio inferior, Craig fue empujado junto al otro sujeto de traje fuera del departamento. Christophe estaba hecho una furia y tomó a cada hombre por el cuello, con la mayor de las facilidades, los alzó del suelo y arrojó hacia el pasillo.

– Ils sont cons!, Je ne veux pas vous voir dans ma maison!

– ¡Me importa un carajo!, ¡este es mi edificio y quiero saber que le sucede a Tweek!

– Christophé! I'm not going anywhere! Listen to me!, These two guys ...!

Pero antes de poder abogar nada en su defensa, Gregory y Craig escucharon el sonoro golpe de la puerta frente a sus narices.  
Craig pestañeó indignado… su primera acción adoptando la propiedad absoluta del edificio sería sacar a patadas a ese francés cabrón. La segunda sería algo así como cobrarle la renta a Tweek a besos… pero ya habría tiempo para todo. Lo primero era conocer la salud de su chefsito de café.  
Gregory se puso de pie a duras penas, tenia el tobillo algo lastimado, el cabello revuelto tal y como su adorado francés lo llevaba todo el tiempo y un corte en la mejilla izquierda. Si conocía a Christophe, y lo conocía perfectamente, estaría encabronado toda la tarde, así que seria mejor dejar las cosas "ponerse tibias" hasta poder volver a hablarle. Solo así no le arrancaría la cabeza con su pala.

– ¿Eres dueño de esto? – Craig se puso también de pie, pero con menor dificultad. Hasta podría admitir que extrañaba esas riñas de secundaria. Observó al rubio de arriba abajo… y entonces tragó hondo…

Gregory hizo algo similar una vez que le prestó verdadera atención.

– Te apellidas, Fields, algo, ¿cierto?

– Tú eres Craig "Tocka". – El acento británico del rubio lo delató de inmediato. Vaya que Tweek convulsionaba su mundo… de todas las formas.

– Se pronuncia Tucker. – El moreno se recargó contra la puerta, pero nada sonaba ahí dentro.

– Eres tu… – Gregory no encontraba la manera adecuada de preguntar aquello. Pero, por retorcido que pareciera, los intereses de ambos parecían ir encaminados por el mismo rumbo. – Richard's Lover?

Craig arqueó las cejas con indignación. Su mayor problema era que… NO, no lo era. No era amante de Tweek… por más que lo deseara. Pero el buscaba algo mucho superior a eso… y ese tipo… ¿que amigo se metería en defensa de un amigo de aquella forma?

– ¿Y que si lo soy? – No estaba mintiendo, estaba dejando las cosas a la interpretación del británico.

Gregory entornó los ojos en dirección de la puerta, como si intentara ver a través de la madera.  
Ahí adentro estaba su Christophe… dándole todo su amor a la rata amarilla… a la INFIEL rata amarilla.  
Y el sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer… pues en la guerra y en el amor, todo se valía, ¿no?

– _Royal Globe_… es una cadena de hoteles de lujo.

– Sus acciones están a punto de ser absorbidas… ¿y que?, tu eres de la división inglesa del buffet Clarent's… ¿vas a hablarme de negocios ahora? – Después de partirle la cara, Craig pensaba que aquel sujeto solo le desearía lo peor… pero parecía en un estado perfecto para negociar… y su mirada lo decía todo. – No estoy interesado…

– Su restaurant es el mas reconocido de la zona este… y tiene a los mejores chefs del estado.

Craig agudizo la mirada. ¡Le importaba un carajo la cocina de un restaurant en un momento como ese!, el quería saber sobre la salud de…

…de…

…el chef Tweek…

– Solo digo que… aun no firmo el traspaso… y no estoy particularmente interesado en un socio… pero…

Craig abrió los ojos como nunca. El británico no era tan estúpido, al parecer…

Ni el tampoco.

– Te marcará mi abogada. – Finalizó Greg, acomodándose la camisa y recorriendo el pasillo hasta la salida de los departamentos. Craig lo observó severamente, pero finalmente volvió a mirar en dirección de la puerta.  
Si no podía obtener más tiempo con Tweek… quizá el francés tampoco debería.

Fue en ese momento, que escuchó la puerta abrirse y, frente a él, aquel muchacho de cabello verde y ojos celestes, lo encontró sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Tweek?

–**O–O–O–**

– El mes pasado compraste una pista de patinaje que no esta dando demasiadas ganancias, hace 4 meses fue el palacio en Essex, y unas semanas antes, las reservaciones en la India que aun no he terminado de…

– ¡Wendy! – El rubio británico se limpiaba la herida con una toalla empapada en alcohol. Tenía un plan serio respecto a Tucker y las funciones que podría darle, pero no estaba seguro del todo de si no deseaba una venganza por aquella paliza. Habría un tiempo para cada cosa. – ¿Sabes porque te contraté?

– Porque soy inteligente, astuta, servicial sin llegar a lamer tus zapatos de la temporada pasada…

– ¡Hey!

– Y porque soy una administradora con un doble Máster en finanzas, un currículum sorprendente y unas piernas de ensueño…

– Y porque sabes hacer MAGIA con mi dinero… así que podríamos simplemente evitar esta severa conversación que terminará en un regaño habitual, acompañada de un jocoso señalamiento a mi soltería permanente, motivo de mis cotidianas peleas familiares y producto de un francés astuto que presta la misma atención en nuestra relación, que puede o no existir, que a los sartenes de su cocina.

– Le quitas la diversión a esto, Gregory… – Wendy vestía un traje Óscar de la renta color turquesa, unas botas CHANNEL y el cabello recogido en una media cola. Le divertía molestar a su jefe y amigo de la universidad. Aunque habían terminado las cosas mal en la primaria, porque en aquel entonces ella amaba a Stanley y cosas como esas, al reencontrarse, la verdad fue que el rubio reconoció lo buena que era haciendo su trabajo y mas importante aun, lo buena que era poniéndolo a él en su lugar. – ¿Ahora que gasto innecesario tengo que sumar a tus impuestos?

– En realidad, no es una suma, es una división…

– Oh, eso es nuevo… – Desde el edificio en Nueva York, la morena caminaba por todos los pasillos del ultimo piso, intentando balancear la carpeta a la que era prisionera, pues jamás se separaba de su agenda, y un vaso de STARBUCKS. – ¿Y con quien, exactamente, debemos compartir la culpa esta ocasión?

– Busca la cuenta con los Kent… son unos hoteles, llegó la semana pasa…

– La semana pasada, desde el lugar donde resides, "_Royal Globe_", así es… cuenta pequeña, ¿Por qué te interesa dividirla?

– Motivos personales – El rubio sostenía con dolor el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja. Tenía las manos ocupadas en las cortadas de sus brazos. El y Craig rompieron varios vidrios en aquel departamento. Conocía a la perfección a Wendy, no era estúpida, no iba a caer.

– Ajá, ¿Esos motivos personales tienen acento parisino y mal carácter? – Gregory tragó hondo.

– Es un acento sexy… – Fue lo único que abogó en su defensa. La morena suspiró, Gregory no era estúpido… pero Christophe lo ponía así. – Y es bueno cuando se lo propone…

– No lo dudo, Greg… pero viene siendo tiempo de que sientes cabeza, con ese hombre o con quien desees… pero estos gastos… y estas decisiones, no son nada buenas para tus finanzas… dejarás sin fortuna a tu familia…

– "_Y consumiré el orgullo de los Fields_", casi puedo escuchar a mi padre… ¡oye!, ¿no serás alguna hija ilegitima que tuvo aquí en América?

– Puede ser, pero hasta demostrarlo con los exámenes correspondientes, no malgastes la herencia que podría ser mía…

El rubio sonrió. La única persona que tenía su confianza entera, después de Chris, claro está, era aquella morena de físico impactante y carácter firme.

– De acuerdo… toma nota… el nombre del accionista es Craig Tucker… busca en mi agenda o la tuya alguna… – De repente, Gregory escuchó a la chica escupir todo su café sobre el teléfono. Él incluso alejó el aparato de su oído. Colocó el altavoz. – ¿Estas bien?

– ¡Craig Tucker!, ¿no sabes tu quien es?

– ¡Ah, tu también lo conoces…!

– ¡Y tu también, cabeza hueca!... es de South Park, como yo. ¿Lo olvidaste?, bueno, hace años que no sabia nada mas que lo leído en las revistas, pero… ¿Cómo llegaron a un acuerdo por esos hoteles?, creía que el comercializaba en exteriores… no conocía este giro…

– Y no creo que lo conozca en realidad… por eso, Wendy querida… te necesito más que nunca.

El inglés observó por la ventana con seriedad. Ese sujeto provenía de South Park… al igual que el esposo de Chris, la rata amarilla…  
No podía ser una coincidencia que fuera el dueño de aquel edificio, ¿cierto?  
Tenía que indagar más al respecto.

– Bueno, te dejo… tengo que ir a buscar a Chris…

– Eres un caso, Greg… TODO un caso…

–**O–O–O–**

Craig buscó entre los papeles de su tío. Se sentó sobre la superficie del suelo, con la espalda recargada contra el mueble de la cama que había mandado traer. El departamento seguía siendo horrible, pero estaba frente al de Tweek… eso era lo único que podía volver cualquier sitio, el hogar perfecto. Eso, hasta que viviera con el propio Tweek.

Ahí estaban los papeles de Tweek, separados de los del resto. Un legajo amarillo nuevo.  
El contrato estaba a nombre de _Richard Tweak._ No decía nada inusual… nada que no pudiera deducir solo. Hasta llegar al nombre de la ocupación y lugar de trabajo.

_Royal Globe, Hotel. Cocina._

Ahí estaba el plan del británico. No era estúpido, sabía que cualquiera que fuese su idea, no iba beneficiar a Tweek en lo absoluto. Ese sujeto era Gregory Fields, de aquella familia británica tan importante. Despreciaban a todos los que, como el, habían obtenido su dinero de una forma que no fuera la herencia de un titulo y toda esa basura que llamaban "nobleza".  
Tenía dinero… si.  
Tenía posición… si.  
Pero el también tenia ambas cosas… y era un cabrón, un maldito cabrón.  
Gastaría toda su fortuna si la vida se le iba en ello, pero no permitiría que le tocara un solo cabello a su cobaya cafeinómano. No mientras el viviera.

Si ese sujeto planeaba alejar al francés estúpido de lado de Tweek… el no se opondría.  
Pero si en el proceso, se atrevía a herir a su Tweekers…

…aunque fuera a sus expensas… con dolor y resignación…  
El no iba a permitirlo.  
Craig Tucker _**JAMÁS**_ permitiría que nadie hiriera a Tweek Tweak.  
Ni siquiera él mismo.

Entonces su celular sonó con la canción BYOB de System of a Down. Conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese tono.

– ¿Que quieres, Clyde?

– Buenas tardes, Clyde, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿cansado de tanto trabajo que te doy sin pagarte las horas extras?, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?, ¿y tu novio?, ¿soy un maldito desconsiderado por dejar la ciudad sin avisarle a mi mejor y mas fiel empleado?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?... oh, ¡gracias, Craig!, yo también estoy encantado de encontrarte… y fíjate que…

– Voy a colgar, Clyde… – Una vena se saltó desde la frente del moreno. Su amigo castaño de personalidad divertida, pero molesta, era el único a quien no podía despedir, pues lo necesitaba mas de lo que el necesitaba el trabajo. Pero de no ser por eso…

– ¡Eres un bastardo, Craig!... encima que te tomas tus vacaciones, PRECISAMENTE CUANDO COMENZABAN LAS MÍAS, me envías mas trabajo por hacer… y odio el papeleo, ¡sabes que odio el papeleo!

– ¡Pues no lo hagas, con un carajo!, ¿y quien te envió trabajo?, si yo se que ni siquiera puedes hacer una factura sin equivocarte en el teclado con tus dedos gordos… oprimes 5 teclas con el pulgar. – El moreno colocó el celular sobre el colchón, lo puso en altavoz y siguió con su lectura.

– ¡No estoy gordo, maldición!... te mataría si te tuviera en frente… a que no adivinas quien me marcó a mi oficina hace menos de 10 minutos… parece que estas recuperando viejos amigos en tus vacaciones… ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Boston?, ¿Miami?, ¡estas en Hawái, cierto?

– En el Infierno, Clyde… no, no pienso adivinar, dime quien…

– ¡Adivina! – Del otro lado del mundo, el castaño trataba de mantener una concentración equilibrada entre esa conversación y sus conocimientos técnicos de japonés, pues estar en la capital nipona, arreglando asuntos de Craig en lugar de tomarse el merecido descanso que había soñado, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

– Juro por Dios que voy a colgar…

– ¡Que severo!, OK, OK, nada mas y nada menos que…

– Clyde… – Advirtió el moreno. De pronto encontró un contrato inusual. Era un traspaso de propiedad. El ultimo piso del edificio. Pero faltaba una hoja, la primera… la que contenía los datos personales de los involucrados.

– Pues Wendy, amigo, Wendy Testaburger… parece que vive en la gran manzana y no se ha vuelto mas amable… me contactó porque al parecer, a ella la contactó su jefe, quien contactó contigo y quieren cerrar un trato por unos edificios… _Sumimasen, etto…_ _Aiteru heya arimasuka?, hi, hi!, kurejitto kaado wa tsukaemasuka? (Disculpe, este… ¿Hay habitaciones libres?, si, si!, ¿acepta tarjetas de crédito?)_

– Vaya, hizo su tarea bien… – El moreno volvió a buscar entre los papeles, pero no encontró nada. Esa hoja no estaba ahí. Probablemente el tal Missy la tendría.

– ¿Que dices, Craig? – Clyde sacaba su billetera, colocando la maleta a un costado suyo y buscando su única esperanza de sobrevivir en el país del sol naciente.

– Nada… bueno, arréglalo eso también… ¿Cuándo vuelves de Japón?

– SI me sigues enviando trabajo, quizá para navidad… – El castaño finalmente encontró la tarjeta de crédito y la entregó a la recepcionista. Craig se burlaba de tan solo imaginar a su amigo al otro lado del mundo, metiéndose en "Asia–problemas". – Pero no planeo permanecer aquí más d días… una semana a lo mucho, ¿Por qué?, ¿siempre si te casarás con la chica que tu familia encontró?

– Jamás… – Contestó con malhumor. Craig no concebía forma en la que su familia consideró buena idea comprometerlo, sin su permiso o si quiera aviso… precisamente a él. Como si no lo conocieran. – Encontré a Tweek, Clyde…

El castaño dejó caer todo lo que cargaba, excepto por el celular. La quijada, de no tenerla biológicamente unida a su cabeza, la abría perdido también.

– ¡Eso es maravilloso, Craig!, ¡vaya!, no me lo creo… ¿y ya lo sabe?, ¿ya le dijiste?

– No… aun no…

– ¿Pues que carajo esperas?, ¡A POR TODAS! – Todos los japoneses alrededor de Clyde lo observaban como a un chiflado. No entendían, quizá nadie, aquel gesto de niño. – ¡Cuando vuelva, mas te vale estar casado!, ¡aunque tengamos que secuestrarlo!

Craig sonrió ante la idea. Clyde siempre era tan… CLYDE.  
Por eso aun permanecía a su lado… eso y… _otros asuntos_.

– Clyde… tengo un plan importante, quizá la misión mas grande que jamás te haya pedido…

El castaño volvió a tomar sus cosas y las arrastró hasta un sillón cercano, hizo un gesto a uno de los botones y le entregó el número de su habitación. Dejó que el chico se alejara.

– Soy todo oídos… – Cuando su voz se volvía seria, Craig sabía que no había nadie mas confiable en el mundo que ese castaño. Porque, claro… para todos, la figura atolondrada de un Clyde de cabello castaño despeinado, un traje con la camiseta por afuera de los pantalones, una corbata mal puesta y unos converse rojos, a pesar de la formalidad del traje, jamás revelarían a la verdadera persona bajo ese "disfraz".

– Necesito dos cosas… la primera es toda la información que puedas obtener de las fuentes de internet que hay en este edificio… quiero saber quien es un tipo que llaman "Missy". Vive en este lugar, ultimo piso… te enviaré la dirección por correo electrónico mas tarde… no me preguntes porqué, pero no puedo ir a preguntárselo tan simplemente… algo me ha dejado claro que no lo descubriré por las buenas… – Craig miró las hojas de propiedad, junto a las de arrendamiento de Tweek. Ambos habían habitado los mismos edificios los últimos 8 años… como si uno siguiera el otro. Tenia que averiguar que significaba aquello.

– Bueno… eso suena muy distinto a lo que suelo buscarte… pero esta bien, sin problemas. ¿Y lo segundo?

Craig observó de nuevo los papeles de arrendamiento. Seguramente Fields también tramaba algo para conseguir lo que buscaba. Ese británico podía ser inteligente, pero el lo era el doble, además de malicioso.

Era un jodido Tucker.

– Quiero TODO, Clyde, TODO lo que puedas obtener acerca de la familia Fields y su empresa, quiero sus finanzas, impuestos, quiero conocer todas sus acciones… y todo lo que pueda servirme…

El castaño sonrió divertido. Cuando Craig le pedía cosas como esas…  
Solo podía significar una cosa…

– ¿Que te hicieron, Craig?... hace casi 2 años que no destruyes una compañía grande.

– ¿Que me hicieron?... nada… aun. Pero cuando lo intenten… – Craig recordó el rostro perdido en coraje del británico cuando entró en el departamento de Tweek y los encontró tan cerca.Y su amenaza hacia Tweek. –…Le cortaré las alas.

– Bueno, para eso estoy aquí. – Reconoció Clyde con una sonrisa casi infantil. – El hacker de los Tucker.

–**O–O–O–**

Gregory llegó al edificio dos horas antes, solo para encontrarse con Christophe. Logró solucionar las cosas a medias… pero aun no llegaba a su deseado "acepto". El francés ponía demasiada resistencia. Seguramente, tendría que emplear el plan B.  
Y eso le costaría dinero… pero ya nada importaba. Una vez que se deshiciera de Tweek, el resto sería pan comido.

– Buenas tardes, señor Fields – Saludó amablemente uno de los dueños de los hoteles que estaba a puto de comprar. Antes de poder responder a su saludo, ambos notaron la llegada del último involucrado al lugar. – Señor Tucker, un placer.

El hombre extendió la mano, a lo que Craig respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Gregory lo observó consternado.  
En el matrimonio de Richard, alias "la rata amarilla" y su amado francés, Chris, tanto él como Tucker salían sobrando. Mirándolo de arriba abajo… Gregory notó su serenidad, ese aspecto de pocos amigos y cero ganas de tenerlos, una figura grande y formada, la mirada fría y calculadora… aun cuando le revolvía el estómago reconocerlo, esos eran aspectos que Chris tenia bastante definidos. Entonces, al parecer, esa rata se había buscado a alguien que se semejaba, de cierta manera, a su Chris… era raro.  
Pero… ¿y Christophe?… ¿que tanto se parecía él a Richard?  
Ambos eran rubios… y hasta ahí…  
¡QUE DEMONIOS LE IMPORTABA!  
Christophe Delorn lo amaba a él, solamente a él… sin importar nada más.

– Me informó mi asistente que cambiaríamos algunos formatos… ¿es eso cierto?

– Fields dividirá el 50%... tengo los papeles adecuados… – Comenzó Craig, pero Gregory se puso de lado a él.

– En realidad, es mas un 60% - 40% – Repuso. Craig le dirigió la peor de sus miradas, pero de inmediato cambió su semblante a uno mucho más amistoso… tétricamente MÁS AMISTOSO.

– De acuerdo.

Gregory lo observó con cautela. Nadie que conociera aquel giro, tacharía a Craig Tucker de idiota, mucho menos de sumiso… algo estaba mal en todo eso.

– Perfecto, síganme por aquí, por favor…

El moreno extendió su mano, cediendo el paso a Gregory. Este lo observó consternado, pero no hizo nada más. Ya tendría tiempo de descubrir que planeaba ese tipo.  
Craig, en cambio, permaneció ahí, de pie en aquella parte del edificio. Giró su cabeza en dirección de la puerta del restaurante y justo ahí, con una de las puertas de vaivén, con los brazos cruzados y uno de ellos sosteniendo su afilado cuchillo chef de 30 centímetros, Christophe Delorn lo observaba con su mirada mas fiera.  
Craig lo observó calmado, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonrió divertido y malévolo al francés. Entonces se alejó de ahí.

Era guerra.

–**O–O–O–**

Missy bajaba las escaleras principales, cuando de pronto se topó con Craig Tucker. El moreno parecía estar llegando del exterior. Ambos hombres se observaron por segundos, completamente en silencio. Craig no podía, por mas que lo intentara, no podía recordar donde, cuando o como había visto a ese sujeto antes. Si, le era familiar, pero nada más que eso.  
El joven esbelto frente a él sonrió de nuevo. Craig siempre sería un torpe para él… y con los años, eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Le daba exactamente la misma impresión.

– ¿Aun no sabes quien soy? – Tras él Missy llevaba escondido un recipiente enorme. Craig lo observó acercándose, pero de inmediato volvió a su trabajo con las llaves del departamento.

– No… pero ya me enteraré.

– Ah, claro… ¿y que piensas hacer esta noche? – El chico se aproximó hasta estar a unos centímetros del moreno, mostrando así el enorme tarro de café. Craig lo observó extrañado.

– Nada en particular. – Entonces pudo abrir la puerta de su departamento, pero antes de entrar, echó una última mirada a ese objeto. Tweek… le hacia pensar en el rubio. Y aun no sabia como se encontraba de salud.

– Ya veo… bueno, ¿Por qué no le llevas esto a Tweek y de paso le preguntas como está?... lo necesita, creo yo…

Craig observó al hombre, a esos ojos celestes y a la cabellera maltratada por el tinte.  
Quizá jamás lo recordaría… pero esa sensación en su pecho… era fuerte.

– De acuerdo. – Tomó el tarro con cuidado y dejó sus cosas dentro del departamento. Missy le sonrió divertido y se encaminó a la salida del edificio…

De pronto, asustando a Craig en el momento (cosa de por si extraordinaria), Missy volvió a pasos veloces, con la mirada completamente distinta, como la de Gregory esa mañana cuando los encontró a el y a Tweek a punto de besarse… pero aun mas demente. Apuntando con el dedo índice al pecho de Craig, el hombre le habló con susurros de voz carrasposa y grave, todo lo contrario a aquella voz amable que antes escuchara.

– Y dile a Clyde de mi parte que si vuelve a intentar meterse en mi computadora, **LO MATO**.

Así… con el terror mas frio que jamás antes sintió, Craig Tucker observó a ese emblemático sujeto alejándose de él, abriendo la puerta principal y, en plena oscuridad nocturna, abandonar el edificio.

Era un hecho. Tenía que descubrir quien era ese sujeto.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro… pasa, Craig.

El moreno sonrió amable, a pesar que el labio aun lo lastimaba. Echó una rápida mirada al lugar, el desastre parecía haber desaparecido. Se sentía culpable por hacer que Tweek limpiara su problema con Gregory… pero había sido necesario. Nadie le pondría una mano encima en su presencia.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Tweekers? – La piel de Tweek se erizaba con el simple echo de escuchar a Craig hablándole tan cerca… y ahora ese apodo tan olvidado.

Entonces Craig dejó el tarro sobre el sillón y giró a Tweek para mirarlo de frente, con tan solo un movimiento. El rubio quedó pegado contra su pecho.  
Tweek abrió los ojos, dejando ver esas esmeraldas oscuras que tenía por ojos, con un rostro en color carmesí y una expresión de sorpresa que solo lo volvía más "apetecible".

– Cr–Craig, yo… ah… – El cuerpo de Craig traspasaba su calor a través de la ropa tan ligera que Tweek vestía. Con la cabeza agachada aun, el rubio intentó escapar de aquel agarre… ¡pero Craig seguía siendo endemoniadamente fuerte! – Mejor, yo… me siento mucho mejor…

¿Y como no estarlo?, acababa de hablar con su ídolo. Su amor platónico.

– Tweekers, yo necesito hablar seriamente contigo… sobre lo que siento en este momento. – Lo que Tweek sentía en ese momento era su entrepierna despertar… esperen… ¿¡QUÉ?!

– No, Craig… por favor… – Esa voz hablándole al oído en susurros… el aspecto tan "apetecible" de Tweek entre sus brazos, su aroma de café y azúcar, la mirada de pino destellante, el leve sudor de su frente, los temblores que parecían los jadeos del final en una noche de pasión.

¡Tenía que tomar a Tweek ahí mismo o moriría!

Con al luz desapareciendo por completo, Tweek sitió todo el departamento sumergido en la oscuridad.  
El lugar, sin luz alguna, solo le permitía ver lo que las siluetas dibujaban para él… a Craig, ese moreno de aspecto mayor y fuerza más grande, sosteniéndolo ahí, contra su cuerpo… abrazándolo…

– _¡Oh, vamos!... te veo todos los malditos días… y se cuanto deseas que alguien te haga esto…_

– _No, no es así… por favor… para…_

Ese calor extraño y ajeno a él invadiéndolo… sin poder detenerlo…

– _¡NO, NO SIGAS!_

Craig entonces lo abrazó por la espalda y lo atrajo hasta él, acariciando ligeramente su lóbulo izquierdo con lo labios. Iba a besarlo, justo ahí… pero su oído antes…

_¡ME HACES DAÑO, BASTA, AH!_

Entonces Tweek no pudo contenerse más… era… era…

_¡POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, ME HACES DAÑO!_

Era la bodega de nuevo… ¡Era Stan!

– ¡DEJAME! – Con toda su fuerza contenida, Tweek dio un fuerte puñetazo al moreno que lo sostenía. Craig cayó de sentó, pues no esperaba, en lo absoluto, aquella reacción. A lo mucho, una leve resistencia… pero, ¿eso? – ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!, ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!, ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?

– ¿Tweek? – Desde el suelo, Craig observaba sorprendido aquella nueva visión de Tweek. Entonces el rubio habló…

Después de todo ese tiempo, Tweek finalmente habló…

– ¡NUNCA TE HE QUERIDO, NUNCA TE VOY A QUERER!, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ, ENFERMO!... ¡VETE!

Craig no podía prestar atención a lo que oía… Sostuvo con dolor su pecho. Ese crujir, no, no era un infarto… eran una hoja resguardada contra su pecho…

– ¡Tweekers!, tu… hace doce años… – Era el recado que el le escribió. Tenia que saber la verdad. Sufrió durante tanto tiempo buscando aquella verdad, que irse sin escucharlo, ya no era opción.

Craig sacó desesperado aquel papel, aunque debajo de la oscuridad, era evidente que Tweek no podría verlo.

Pero dentro de la mente de Tweek… aquel hombre seguía siendo su peor recuerdo… su mayor temor.  
¿Dónde estuvo Craig mientras le desgarraban el alma en la bodega?  
Burlándose… riéndose de él.

Y aun escuchaba la voz de Stanley susurrándole mientras lo desvestía… mientras lo mancillaba.

_¿No es esto lo que esperas de Tucker?, ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no eres marica cuando sabes que mueres por esto?_

– ¡Yo no te quiero!, ¡nunca te quise!, ¡todo era una maldita broma, un juego!, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!, ¡YO NUNCA TE VOY A AMAR!

Y con la fuerza restante, golpeó el brazo de Tucker e hizo que este soltara el papel.  
Craig lo observó con mas miedo aun que frente a Missy momentos atrás…

Pero con otros sentimientos…

Dolor…

Tristeza…

Desilusión…

Amargura…

– Tweek… – Se puso de pie y anduvo rápidamente hasta la salida, golpeando la puerta con fuerza y dejando a Tweek en shock, solo en la sala de su departamento.

Y coraje… mucho coraje.  
Stanley tuvo razón todo el tiempo.  
Tweek jamás lo quiso.

**..**

…

**Y con eso dejo esta nueva actualización. Ya vislumbre el final… pero… jaja, se van a enojar si lo digo, así que, mejor no revelo nada. Pero… marqué este Fic como drama… y digo… no lo seria si tiene un final feliz, cierto?, captan?  
Jajaja no se traumen XD, mejor así lo dejo.  
Cuidense y espero leerlos pronto/no pronto XD.  
Todo depende… todo depende…  
Ah! Y por supuesto que pueden intentar adivinar quien es Missy, pero aun si le atinan, no diré si lo hicieron o no… así que… bueno, igual diviértanse haciendo sus conclusiones jaja n_nb Creanme que aun puedo sorprenderlos… aunque no en este aspecto XD.  
**

**By Roglia15**


	7. Fuerza donde menos pensaste

**Fuerza donde menos pensaste **

_South Park no me pertenece, ni su historia original, ni los personajes… ni las imágenes corrientes de MSN antes de morir… lo extraño…_

Tweek se dejó caer sobre le suelo lentamente…  
¿Que acababa de suceder?  
¿Que fue esa reacción?  
¿Por qué ahí?  
¿Por qué con Craig?

– ¡CRAIG!

No… no podía pasarle de nuevo. El chef Second le aconsejó cerrar aquel asunto. Aun si tenía que ser de golpe…

Aun si lo perdiera todo en el proceso.

– ¡Espérame, Craig! – Tenía derecho a ser feliz. Al menos, de ser escuchado.

– No creo que tengamos nada más que hablar, Tweek. Lo dejaste todo bastante claro. – EL moreno cubría su rostro con el flequillo que poseía. No quería llorar… no era apropiado.  
Pero acababan de romper su corazón… por tercera ocasión en su vida. Y la tercera ocasión, también con Tweek. ¡Era el colmo!

– ¡No, te equivocas! – El rubio temblaba aun del susto, pero su fuerza de voluntad era más grande que cualquier temor. Justo en medio del pasillo, a las 9:30 de la noche, Tweek tomó firmemente el brazo de Craig y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El moreno lo observó pasmado… ¿que significaba eso?, ¿no lo había dicho todo ya?

– ¡Déjame! – Le ordenó, pero Tweek comenzó a llorar con el rostro pálido, cosa que desarmó al moreno. No quería verlo así… nunca. – ¿Tweekers?

– Ese de hace un momento, no era yo hablando… yo hui de South Park porque alguien me hizo mucho, mucho daño, Craig, por eso yo… yo te escribí una nota y tu te burlaste de ella… no te odio por eso, pero… ¡comprende!... no puedo dejarte tocarme… ¡NO PUEDO!... porque… – El llanto comenzó acortar su respiración, se estaba cansando. ¡Oh, no!, ¡sufriría otro espasmo! – Porque no son tus manos las que me tocan… me hirieron, Craig… estoy dañado…

Craig derramó una lagrima, solamente una. Observaba a Tweek como siempre esperó encontrarlo, pero… ¿que acababa de decir?... ¿daño?, ¿Quién?... el dijo… ¿"burla"?

– Tweekers, yo no sé… – Entonces Tweek colapsó y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, golpeando primero las rodillas, después cayendo de sentón, siempre con la mano apretando su camisa. – ¡Tweek!

Entonces el rubio comenzó a respirar con dificultad y cerró los ojos por completo.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¡Chris!, ¡vaya, entra, entra…! – El rubio tenía el cabello desarreglado, pero con tan solo pasarse los dedos entre aquella fina cabellera, de inmediato cobraba el aspecto acostumbrado.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Christophe estaba tocando la puerta del Pent–house.  
Al abrir esta, Gregory tomó velozmente el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y lo besó con locura. Llegó a pensar que la amenaza de Christophe era seria y que no volvería ahí… pero por suerte no lo era y ahí estaba ese francés de ensueño. Antes de permitirle ir mas allá con esa venenosa lengua británica que tanto mal le hacía, Christophe empujó al inglés y tomó el casco de la motocicleta, colocándolo entre ambos y marcando una definida distancia.

– No vine a hacerme el cariñoso… vengo a que me expliques porqué carajo vas a comprar el hotel, qué hacia Craig Tucker junto a ti ayer en la tarde y que carajo pasó en mi departamento ayer… – Gregory bufó fastidiado. Pensaba que las cosas se pondrían "amorosas" por ahí. Se equivocó. – Y rápido, que debo volver a casa para cuidar a Richard.

Ese nombre le revolvía el estomago al británico.

– Lo que pasó ayer fue… – Moría por decírselo… "La rata amarilla estaba poniéndote el cuerno", para librarse así de ese sujeto… pero… ¿Christophe sufriría? Era evidente que así será, después de todo… a pesar de todas sus "aventuras" juntos y los miles de recuerdos maravillosos… el seguía casado con ese sujeto. Algo debía sentir por el. – Un problema entre Tucker y yo. Eso es todo. Nos conocemos por diversas circunstancias, fui a buscarte a tu departamento, peleamos, como pudiste apreciar, salimos de ahí y ya.

– ¿Así de fácil? – Christophe observó con la ceja arqueada al rubio. No era estúpido, no se lo tragaba en lo absoluto. Pero Gregory jamás le mentía… así que eso debía ser una circunstancia bastante complicad para el otro. Lo dejó pasar con un suspiro de cansancio. – De acuerdo, finjamos que te creo… ¿y lo del hotel?

– Eso mismo… ahora Tucker y yo dividimos sus acciones. Me corresponde un 60% y a él un 40%.

– Lo que significa…

– Que… – Gregory abrazó a Christophe, pasó sus labios por la hendidura de su cuello y dio un leve mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. – Ahora, yo soy tu jefe, dulzura francesa...

– Mierda… – Pronunció fastidiado el castaño.

No le molestaba tanto en ese momento tener a Gregory tan inmiscuido en su vida…  
Pero, acababa de decir que Tucker también estaría involucrado en ella…  
Y peor aun…  
En la de Tweek.

–**O–O–O–**

Siempre tenía la misma pesadilla después de los espasmos. Acerca del día en que conoció a Christophe.  
Se veía a si mismo atado de pies y manos sobre una silla. Cientos de conexiones conectadas a su cabeza. Un horrible olor a madera quemada.  
El dolor era una leve punzada… después una descarga horrorosa… después un dolor insufrible… y de pronto, desaparecía.  
Sus músculos, tensos por la presión, de pronto perdían la fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba, convulsionaba.  
Otro experimento fallido.

_¿Tweek?_

_¡Tweekers!_

Con los ojos nublados por el llanto, dentro de su propia fantasía, Tweek observaba a dos personas sobre él, observándolo, gritándole. ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿estaban realmente ahí?  
Movía una de sus manos, atadas con grilletes de cuero… pero era imposible huir de ahí.

_Tweek, ¿me escuchas?_

No podía siquiera retener la saliva de su boca. Tweek sentía el peso de las conexiones en su cabeza y manos, inyectadas ahí como agujas… entonces, mas claramente, escuchó la voz de su amigo…

_¡Tweek, rápido, el chef Second vino a conocerte en persona!_

Entonces se levantó de esa pesadilla de golpe…

– ¡NGH!, ¡AH, SOY TWEEK, LO ADORO!

Pero ese hombre no estaba ahí. Eran Missy y Craig Tucker.  
El moreno observó intrigado al chico junto a él. Tweek los miró a los dos, después a su entorno. Era su habitación.  
Tweek se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con la laptop a un lado suyo y a los otros dos hombres sentados en la orilla izquierda del colchón.  
Missy sonrió mas tranquilo una vez que vio a su amigo despierto. Craig suspiró aliviado una vez que vio a Tweek en casi perfecto estado. Pero aun había ciertas cosas raras ahí.

– ¿Quién es el chef Second? – Preguntó a Missy, pero el peli verde ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a guardar los medicamentos que había inyectado al rubio. Ningún doctor curaba a Tweek tan rápido como aquel sujeto lo hacia.

– ¿Eh? – Tweek seguía aturdido por la pesadilla. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando recordar como había llegado de nuevo a la cama.

– Es el ídolo más grande de Tweek, ¿verdad? – Missy guardó todo en el pequeño cajón de madera que llevaba y se puso de nuevo una chaqueta verde oscuro. – Tu mismo lo oíste… "lo adora".

Tweek escuchó el comentario de su vecino y se tiñó de rojo. Rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas y se hizo bolillo. Craig lo observó ligeramente molesto… la idea de un Tweek de ojitos brillantes tras un tipo… no le hacia ninguna gracia.

– Bueno, eso es todo… Christophe no debe tardar en llegar, así que… mejor dejémoslo aquí antes de que tu y le vuelvan a pelear. – Tomando a Tucker por el cuello de la camisa, Missy se llevó (con una facilidad sorprendente) al mayor de ahí.

Craig opuso resistencia tanto como pudo, pero de un momento a otro, se encontraba en la entrada de su departamento. Missy se despidió con una sonrisa tranquila y se encaminó a las escaleras del edificio.  
Finalmente, no tenía mucho que hacer… hasta esa tarde.

–**O–O–O–**

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Tweek esperó bajo las sabanas hasta que el ruido cesó. Vaya que Craig lo conmocionaba… y ahora estaba ahí, precisamente ahí… a unos instantes de confesar sus temores al último hombre que debería… No. Era lo correcto. Le dijo a Craig la verdad… y eso era lo importante.  
Después de eso… el resto estaba en el campo de Craig. El decidiría que hacer. Ya no era su presión…

_**Second11**__: Buenas noches, Tweek.  
_**Second11 te ha enviado un zumbido.**

El rubio se infartó al escuchar ese molesto ruidillo de su laptop. Había dejado abierta su sesión.  
¡Era el chef Second!... su corazón latió rápidamente, dio un brinquito sobre su cama y se pegó a la pantalla. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago y la emoción de recibir ese zumbido, de inmediato reemplazó la sensación de coraje y miedo.

_**Tcoffe17**__: Hola! (ó/u/ò)/ aquí ya es de día…_

_**Second11**__: Oh, perdona! (u/u) Buenos días! n_n_

_**Tcoffe17**__: No se preocupe… ¿se encuentra trabajando?_

A pesar que siempre recibía una respuesta rápida, en esa ocasión, pasaron casi 2 minutos. Tweek miraba la pantalla desanimado. Quizá estaba sonando como un acosador…

_**Second11**__: No realmente… ¿tu como te encuentras, Tweek?_

Tweek miró el teclado detenidamente. Quería escribir todos sus sentimientos, pero eran imposibles de describir. Simplemente, no sabia que sentir.  
Hirió a Craig… o eso había pensado. Pero para solucionarlo, tuvo que delatarse a si mismo, RESPECTO A TODO. Ya no podría mirar a Craig a los ojos.

En resumen, no… no estaba bien.

_**Tcoffe17**__: Mal… creo que metí la pata :S_

_**Second11**__: (OnO) ?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Le confesé al chico que me gusta, porqué hui de él hace años…_

Mientras escribía, el rubio notó que su compañero también lo estaba haciendo, así que se detuvo. Espero por casi un minuto… y nada. Retomó el teclado y de pronto apareció una respuesta.

_**Second11**__: ¿Todo?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Si… aunque no es tan grave, pues creo que no lo entendió._

El rubio esperó durante al menos 3 minutos a una respuesta del chef, pero no parecía seguir ahí.

**Tcoffe17 te ha enviado un zumbido.**

_**Second11**__: Perdona n_ñ ¿y que le dijiste exactamente?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Que alguien me hizo daño… y por eso hui. Ahora temo que vuelva a rechazarme…_

_**Second11**__: ¿Le pediste algo?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: (?)_

_**Second11**__: Que si le pediste algo respecto a ustedes._

Tweek parpadeó extrañado. La verdad es que no había nada entre el y Craig… y tampoco se lo había pedido. Simplemente le dio una explicación a ese comportamiento tan hostil. De cualquier forma, había sido problema de Craig por tocarlo de aquella forma tan… incómoda.

_**Tcoffe17**__: No… :S_

_**Second11**__: … O_Ò?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Lo sé! No me lo diga… soy un desastre._

Y volviéndose empanada entre las sabanas, Tweek se rascó la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a girar sobre todo el colchón. ¡Tenia un problema severo!... no distinguía sus antiguos sentimientos hacia Craig de los actuales…

_**Second11**__: Jajajajajaja XD no lo eres… me pareces tierno (ÓuO)U_

_**Tcoffe17**__: No se burle u/_/u :(_

_**Second11**__: No me estoy burlando… se necesita ser muy valiente para enfrentar así tus propias inseguridades…_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Yo no soy valiente… nunca lo he sido… por eso…_

Tweek se detuvo, metió la cabeza en su almohada y expiró con fuerza, casi como si bufara. Era tan irritante ser el mismo.

_**Second11**__: ¿Por eso que, Tweek?_

**Second11 Te ha enviado un Zumbido.**

_**Second11**__: __¿Que cosa?_

El rubio contuvo su llanto. Últimamente lloraba mas seguido…  
Por eso… Stanley pudo hacerle daño…  
El no se sentía valiente… y la persona atada en la silla de aquella sala le recordaba que no lo era.  
Nunca lo fue… pero…  
Cuando se trataba de Craig… sus sentimientos cambiaban. Era capaz de todo. Lo fue unas horas atrás. El secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba, lo reveló solo para explicarle a aquel hombre cuanto lo amaba… de alguna manera. Pero… Craig había dicho algo sobre una nota… una… nota…  
Recién se daba cuenta.

De pronto, el sonido de otro zumbido recobró su atención.

_**Second11**__: Debo dejarte, Tweek. Ha surgido algo…_

_**Tcoffe17**__: No le quito su tiempo (OuO)/_

_**Second11**__: Espero que podamos seguir con esta conversación…_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Por supuesto (/o/)_

_**Second11**__: Y… Tweek._

**Second11 ha compartido una Imagen contigo**_._

Tweek se sorprendió por el archivo, pero antes de preguntar siquiera, el chef Second cerró sesión. Intrigado, el rubio abrió aquel enlace con tan solo darle un click.  
Era la imagen de una taza de café guiñándole un ojo con una enorme sonrisa y la caricatura de una cuchara bailarina.

Tenía un mensaje por debajo de la taza.

"_Sonríe… el mañana se fue y el hoy es maravilloso. Igual que tu"_

Tweek se puso todo rojito por la vergüenza y la felicidad.  
Claro que tenia muchos motivos para sonreír… a pesar de esos sentimientos tan confusos, finalmente aclaró las cosas con Craig. Y no le mintió… ya no lo odiaba. No más.  
Dio un click sobre la imagen y la guardó como fondo de escritorio. Christophe regresaría por el y aquella tarde no podría impedirle ir a trabajar.  
Trabajando, seguramente se olvidaría de Craig, aunque fuera unas horas.

–O–O–O–

– Tienes que estar bromeando… por favor…

Tweek dejó caer la cofia al suelo justo cuando escuchó a "buena nueva" que Chris le dejó aguardando hasta llegar a los vestidores.

– Te juro que estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar… – El castaño encendió un cigarrillo con prisa, pero de inmediato lo apagó. Su tensión era tanta que prestaba poca atención al aspecto pálido de su amigo.

– Pero… necesitamos el dinero para el alquiler… – Tweek se sentó consternado junto a su mejor amigo. De repente, todo su ánimo y las ganas de trabajar se fueron por el caño.

¿Craig iba a ser su jefe?... peor que un jefe, ¿el dueño de aquel hotel?  
¿Gregory también?... el rubio lo había atrapado en plena escena indecorosa (aunque en realidad, nada había pasado). Seguramente le haría la vida de cuadritos…

– No podría ser…

– ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! – Christophe acalló a su amigo con rapidez. Lo miró a los ojos y tomó su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Sus ojos cafés oscuros centellaron de una manera que intrigó a Tweek. – Piensa… si, podría ser peor.

Tweek ladeó la cabeza y suspiró cansado.  
Recordó su pesadilla… esos amargos recuerdos.

– Es demasiada presión… ngh…

– Lo sé, pero… – Christophe se puso de pie, ató su mandil a su cintura y se encamino a la salida. Tweek miraba el suelo con tristeza y resignación. Miró una última vez a su amigo. – No todo está perdido.

Tweek parpadeó confundido y observó a su amigo entrando en el campo de batalla. Era cierto. Aun tenía un trabajo.

…

…

…

Eran las 6 de la tarde en punto. La cocina había comenzado su segunda jornada del día, el turno de noche, que cerraba hasta las 6 de la mañana… si bien les iba.  
El chef ejecutivo, Christophe Delorn, era mejor conocido por su carácter centrado, franco hasta incomodar y bastante gruñón. Era el mejor con el que toda la cadena de hoteles contaba. Era el mejor haciendo su trabajo: rápido, asertivo a la hora de tomar decisiones, un sentido del trabajo en equipo bastante bueno y un reconocimiento propio de sus habilidades bastante moderado, jamás se le subían las críticas o alabanzas a la cabeza. Era un profesional.  
Pero nada de lo que pudieran decirle, era desconocido para él. Gregory escuchaba, o medio escuchaba, al hombre encargado de darles el recorrido por la nueva adquisición. Tanto el como Tucker estaban interesados en la cocina de aquel lugar, el resto les importaba un carajo… respondían con sonidos, gestos, un "De acuerdo", "Si", "Está bien" a todo… pero cuando llegó el momento de conocer al equipo encargado del restaurant, ambos sintieron que el corazón les latía con fuerza.  
Craig se fastidiaba escuchando las características del chef ejecutivo… odiaba a ese sujeto… pero Tweek, Tweek estaba ahí dentro. Con esa hermosa cabellera recogida en una coleta, guardada bajo ese gorrito de chef que lo hacia lucir mas comestible, de ser posible, que los cientos de panecillos que lo rodearan.  
Gregory comenzó a jugar con los talones, desesperándose por entrar y ver a Chris en su "hábitat natural". El francés era testarudo y en todo aquel tiempo de "relación" entre ambos, el castaño se negó rotundamente a cocinar para él. Apenas y lo hizo en 3 ocasiones… una a regañadientes y las otras dos como "obsequios"… aunque, para Gregory, el mejor regalo que pudiera darle el francés era cubrirse el cuerpo de crema chantilly y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con la boca.

…pero esos eran otros asuntos…

– Y por aquí, les presentaré al equipo del restaurant… – Los ojos de ambos hombres se iluminaron como faros. ¡Finalmente! – Aunque les comento… nuestro Tournant* y dos de nuestros Apprenti* no pudieron presentarse hoy, así que el trabajo pone a flote el carácter de nuestro estimado Chef…

Craig arqueó una ceja, pero Gregory comprendía a la perfección lo que ese hombre advertía. Christophe era su corazón, su alma, su ser, su razón de levantarse y su inspiración para dormir, la única razón de su existencia, el viento en su cabello, la brisa de la mañana y la frescura de la noche… pero tenía un **carácter del demonio**. Debía esta como una furia…

Entonces algo surgió… una mujer con traje se acercó hasta el hombre y lo llevó con el unos segundos… segundos que torturaban a los hombres ahí parados a tan solo un metro de la escena que tanto esperaban.

– Mis disculpas, caballeros… surgió una situación en las oficinas, tendríamos que posponer esta presentación… – **¡NO!**, pensaron Craig y Gregory a la vez. El hombre observó a la mujer que asintió con la cabeza. – Pero… si no les molesta adentrarse un poco por su cuenta, podría presentarlos apropiadamente en unos momentos…

– ¡Está bien! – Contestaron aliviados al segundo, sin permitir al hombre meditar más.

Y sin permitir que se arrepintiera, Gregory y Craig abrieron las puertas de vaivén que les permitían adentrarse en el "segundo mundo" de las personas a las que más apreciaban.

Y ambos descubrieron…

…con la mayor de las sorpresas…

…que una cocina no es, **en lo absoluto**…

…el lugar que todos imaginan.

Todos los cocineros andaban de arriba abajo, las llamas de los sartenes calentaban el ambiente, la carne era picada a una velocidad increíble, las verduras pasaban de la bodega a la tabla, al sartén y al plato en un minuto, todos parecían al punto del infarto y la voz ensordecedora de Chris resonaba en cada rincón de la cocina. Era tanta la acción, que incluso dos hombres trajeados pasaron desapercibidos en medio de la escena.  
Había tantos aromas, tantas texturas, colores, sonidos… que era aturdidor.

– ¡Con un carajo, quiero el plato de la mesa 3 hoy!, ¡dije HOY!, ¿Cuándo piensan sacar el lomo del horno?, Merde, c'est que je ne me suis tout?, Si vous êtes venu au lit, je veux les sortir de ma cuisine MAINTENANT!, Et mon putain de sauce?, Est-ce pour aujourd'hui!

– ¡Si, chef! – Respondían los cocineros. Había jóvenes y adultos volando de un lado de la cocina al otro.

A Gregory le encantaba ver esa personalidad radiante de su francés… se lo comería a besos en su casa una vez que lo secuestrara.  
Craig estaba desilusionado, aun buscando con la mirada, no encontraba a su Tweekers por ningún lado… entonces se colocó justo al lado de la barra, donde los platillos eran colocados para que los meseros los sacaran de ahí… y llego un panecillo. El rostro de Craig se iluminó una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Debía provenir de Tweek.  
Christophe llegó hasta la barra y sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban del otro lado, tomó el plato y caminó a zancadas enormes hasta el otro lado de la cocina. Tanto Gregory como Craig lo siguieron con la mirada confundidos.

– Merde, Richard!, Tu crois que je vais envoyer cette ordure aux convives? (_Maldición, Richard!, ¿piensas que enviaré esta basura a los comensales?_) – Gritó con tremenda voz el castaño al rubio trabajando en la mesa cercana al horno. Craig sintió una tremenda ira en contra del chef. ¿Cómo carajo se le ocurría gritarle de esa manera a su Tweekers?... aun si probarlo, estaba seguro que ese era el postre mas delicioso de todos. Además de perfecto, por el simple hecho de ser de Tweek.

La sonrisa divertida de Gregory molestaba al moreno… pero los papeles cambiaron en tan solo un segundo en cuanto Tweek se giró, aun trabajando la masa entre sus manos y miró fieramente al castaño.

– Arrêtez de dire des conneries, Prenez soin de votre région, que si les ordures ... tout se passe bien et à foutre si cela vous dérange. _(¡Deja de hablar mierda!, ocúpate de tu sección, eso si es basura... esto sale así y me importa un carajo si te molesta_).

Christophe frunció el ceño, encabronado, puso el plato con el panecillo justo frente a los ojos de Tweek, a tan solo milímetros de ellos y le gritó a la cara.

– ¡En mi cocina no enviamos basura, vas a volver a hacerlo y lo harás bien! Ou bien, vous pouvez aller rebondir! (O bien, puedes irte despidiendo).

– ¡Carajo!, si te estoy diciendo que esto se va así, así se va. –Tweek restregó el plato contra Christophe y se dio media vuelta, dejando al hombre consumido en su cólera.

Gregory y Craig tenían la quijada casi tocando el suelo.  
La cocina cambiaba a la gente…

…terriblemente.

– Todos son unos malditos holgazanes… – Contestó el castaño, llevando de nuevo el platillo a la barra y encontrándose con aquellos dos sujetos que no deseaba ver. – Damn!

Gregory miró el rostro enfadado de su amor… amaba verlo enojado.  
Craig seguía en shock por la personalidad descubierta de un Tweek cocinero. El jamás lo había visto así… aunque… eso le recordaba al Tweek de la noche anterior, en su departamento. ¿Cuál era el verdadero?

– Muy buenas tardes… – Saludó satisfecho el británico, con aquella sonrisa que desarmaba corazones (y otras cosas) en las chicas… y en el francés.

– Nous sommes occupés (_Estamos muy ocupados_) – Dijo de la manera mas calmada posible. Claro que quería sacar a patadas de su cocina a aquellos dos… lamentablemente, era mas cocina de ellos que suya.

– Je ne donne pas une baise ... venez voir notre investissement. (_Me importa un carajo… venimos a ver nuestra inversión)_. – Craig se acercó hasta la barra, a una distancia mucho más corta de lo que había estado antes del castaño. Gregory los observó tratando de adivinar de que iba eso… ser rico no te hace perfecto en todos los aspectos y la verdad era que, aunque dominaba el español y el italiano, ambas lenguas romances, el francés jamás se le había dado en lo absoluto. Craig, por el contrario, lo hablaba con fluidez, aunque sin acento. Clyde le había enseñado.

– Non, monsieur ... vous êtes venus pour voir les desserts, pas vrai? (No, señor… usted ha venido a ver los postres, ¿no es cierto?) – Chris tomó su caballo* y lo guardó dentro de su mandil.

– ¿Que faire si je l'ai fait? _(¿Que pasaría de ser así?)_ – Craig le sostuvo la mirada a ese chef que tanto detestaba. Le robaría a Tweek, sin importarle nada. Ya no había motivos para dudar… había aun asuntos importantes que aclarar, pero ya no le quedaba la menor duda. Tweek lo amó… en aquel entonces de hacia 12 años… lo amó. Sin importar nada… ni ese estúpido noviazgo, las miles de peleas que tendría que llevar a cabo o los planes que fueran o no aplicados IBA A TENER A TWEEK. En el peor de los casos, hasta lo secuestraría… pero Christophe Delorn, ese vulgar cocinero, no sería quien iba a detenerlo de esa idea. Ya nadie podría… ni siquiera Tweek.

– Pourquoi mon Richard? _(¿Por mi Richard?)_ – Con ningún cuidado, el castaño sacó su cuchillo chef de su manga derecha, donde había un bolsillo especial para portarlo. – Je pourrais te tuer. (Podría matarte).

Pero solo obtuvo la peor de las miradas de Tucker.

…

…

**Como les dije, actualizo mas rápido, tanto aquí como en otros foros. Es más!, si no estuviera subiendo fics de SS, creo que actualizaría este al menos 2 veces al día jaja, así se los pongo.**

**Tournant* Es el… bueno, no se como se denomine en español… es el que cubre los turnos. ¿Cubre-turnos?, jaja ya saben, cubre faltas y hace que no afecten las bajas en la cocina. Podriamos sufrir mucho sin ellos OnO  
Apprenti* Son los aprendices. Aunque en los grandes hoteles como el de este Fic, son estudiantes recién egresados de la escuela de gastronomía, en realidad, aprendices son todos aquellos que entran desde el más bajo nivel para subir hasta el del chef. No siempre estudiaron la carrera, a eso me refiero.  
Caballo* Jajaja, no vayan a pensar cosas raras… a las servilletas de tela, los "trapos" como dicen en algunas partes, se les conoce como caballos en la cocina. Siempre van en el mandil, para tenerlos a la mano todo el tiempo.**

**Espero que no les moleste esta rápida actualización XD intento no hacerlo tan tedioso.  
Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.  
Ah! Y gracias por sus reviews, me puse a leerlos y me sacaron una risa extraña… y me dejaron tarea que investigar (como por ejemplo, como son las "telenovelas mexicanas"?) XD**

**By: Roglia15**


	8. Nada está decidido

**Nada está decidido**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… solo los fusiono con las escenas que veo en mi trabajo_.

La semana se volvió un tormento para Tweek.  
Para Craig era el cielo…  
Todos los días, Tweek tenía que correr de arriba abajo. Durante la mañana dormía como tronco, cansado por la tremenda velada que terminaba. Al llegar al departamento, Chris y él se tumbaban sobre el mueble más cercano. En ocasiones, Tweek se dormía sobre la alfombra de la sala, mientras que Chris se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Otras veces, Tweek llegaba hasta la cama y, sin alcanzar a levantar las sabanas, dormía por encima de ellas. Chris se recostaba sobre su estómago y se dormía así, a su costado. Llevaba días sin limpiar su departamento… sin encontrar aquel papel que Tucker dejó caer su última visita ahí.  
Por las tardes, comenzaba la "llegada", como Chris lo denominó.  
El lunes llegaba el mensajero con una caja de chocolates KISS, mas que una caja, era un KISS gigante… le llegaba a Tweek a la cadera. Le fue imposible cargarlo solo. Estaba firmado como C.T.  
No tenia mucha ciencia saber quien lo enviaba.  
El martes llegó oso de peluche gigante, ese si era mas grande que Tweek. Llevaba un delantal y un gorrito de panadero. El osito tenía un enorme corazón dibujado en el delantal.  
El miércoles llegó un maletín enorme forrado en papel con corazones y todas esas cursilerías… al abrirlo, Tweek descubrió un estuche con 96 cuchillos distintos.  
El jueves llegó una botella de vino de más de 80 años de añejamiento. Tenia un moño de color café en el cuello de la botella y una tarjeta con una dedicatoria que, aunque Chris no leyó, de inmediato supo lo que contenía, pues el rostro de Tweek se tiñó de rojo y se metió bajo las sabanas corriendo.  
El viernes llegó un frasco de metro y medio de alto. Era el café de la marca preferida de Tweek. El rubio no tenia idea de cómo Tucker pudo conseguir semejante objeto… ni cuanto le costó.  
El sábado le llegaron 1600 flores distintas… de todas las tonalidades amarillas posibles. Tweek observó espantado el interior de su departamento… Chris se daba golpes con todos los muebles, ocultos entre las flores. Maldecía y gritaba en francés todo el tiempo… y ponía nervioso a Tweek. Aun más.  
Y el trabajo ya no era su "santuario". Todos los días recibían la visita de alguno de los altos mandos. Si se trataba de Gregory, para Tweek estaba bien… pero para el resto de la cocina era el infierno, pues Christophe desquitaba sus ganas de maltratar a alguien con el personal. Tweek rezaba por que su amigo no le arrancara la cabeza a alguien.  
Si se trataba de Craig, el era quien sufría. Chris y el moreno se la pasaban amenazándose en francés (afortunadamente solo Chris y Tweek lo manejaban a ese nivel tan bueno… porque sería una vergüenza escuchar al chef ejecutivo y al dueño del hotel peleándose por el chef de repostería).

Finalmente, el domingo llegó un mensajero con los benditos libros que Tweek había encargado por AMAZON, pero como estaba espantado por tantos obsequios, ni siquiera abrió la puerta.

– ¿No quieres que vaya a matar a Tucker?

– ¡NHG, JESUCRISTO, NO, CLARO QUE NO! – El rubio estaba sentado en, lo que creía era, el sillón. Con tantas flores le era imposible saber, pero era un sitio cómodo y le permitía seguir probando del café gigante. – Yo iré a hablar con él…

– Pero… bueno, viéndolo desde el punto de vista lógico, lo mínimo que debería hacer es pelearte… ¿que clase de esposo soy?, nadie me roba el mandado en mis narices… – El castaño caminó a través del "jardín" hasta la cocina. Empujó el oso que tapaba el paso, pero el peso se le fue encima y el oso terminó sobre el. – Damn, Richard!

– Ah, Chris… – Tweek intentó llegar hasta su amigo, pero el oso estaba por completo encima suyo. – Perdona… todo esto es mi culpa.

– Nghsdljd kjdnkck – No se entendía nada del castaño bajo el oso.

– Ahora vuelvo… – Y caminando con cuidado, Tweek empujó las flores hasta llegar a la puerta.

El oso se remolineaba de un lado a otro, pero ni así Christophe consiguió escapar de su peso para impedir que su amigo saliera en busca de su trauma.

Frente a la puerta de Tucker, Tweek extendió la palma de la mano y la colocó sobre la madera. No podía, no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para tocar. ¿Que clase de preguntas le haría Craig?, ¿Cómo podría responderle?  
Nunca debió mencionar a Stan. No debió decirle que "lo habían dañado". Ahora Craig tendría miles de preguntas y para él era muy difícil explicar algo que simplemente había bloqueado. Claro que lo recordaba… cada maldito y desgraciado segundo en esa bodega… pero era difícil para él hablarlo. No quería revivirlo nunca más…  
No quería volver a ver de ninguna forma a Stan.

– ¡Hola, Tweek!

– ¡AH! – Con un salto hacia atrás, Tweek observo con terror que no estaba solo. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad cuando vió mejor a su acompañante y descubrió que no era Craig. – ¡Missy! casi me matas del susto…

– Lo noté – Admitió divertido. – ¿Buscas a Craig?

– No, yo… bueno, si… bueno, no sé, no, creo que no. – Balbuceó sin sentido. El chico de cabello verde lo miró extrañado, pero finalmente suspiró. Ese siempre sería Tweek.

– Ya veo… yyyyy… – Con aquella sonrisa blanca y divertida, Missy rodeó a Tweek en circulo y lo miró a los ojos lleno de curiosidad. Tweek no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba el chico. – ¡Dha!, ¿no me dirás nada sobre mi obsequio?

Tweek cerró los ojos por unos segundos… y de pronto lo recordó.

– Oh, Missy, ¡eres el mejor!, ¡el mejor!, ¡no sabes lo feliz que soy de poder hablar con mi héroe!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste, como lo convenciste?, el te conoce, ¡acaso ha venido aquí!, ¡Missy, aun no me lo creo!

Tweek abrazó fuertemente al ojiazul… el chico se sorprendió y, hasta cierto nivel, se incomodó de tanta cercanía con el rubio. Jamás se lo diría… pero él mantenía recuerdos de Tweek que prefería mantener lejos… porque podría enloquecer… de nuevo.

– Ja, si, bueno, bueno… mejor tranquilízate y diviértete mientras puedas. Ese torpe siempre olvida sus contraseñas y tiene que volver a hacerse correos… Así que… – Tan educadamente como pudo, alejó al rubio. Tweek seguía observándolo con ojos brillantes.

– ¡No importa, Missy!… yo soy feliz con tan solo hablarle… y me ha dado buenos consejos. – Recordando aquella imagen de fondo en su laptop, Tweek entrelazó ligeramente los dedos de sus manos y se sonrojó recordándolo. Sonreiría… lo haría.

Missy lo observó extrañado, pero antes de sentirse perturbado y demostrar que él también se puso rojo, se encaminó a la puerta principal, dejando a un Tweek en trance, atrás.

– ¿Tweek?

Aun en su momento de ensoñación, el rubio se giró en dirección del departamento frente a él, su dueño lo observaba sorprendido por tan esperada visita. Tweek ignoró por completo que se trataba de Craig Tucker y le respondió con una sonrisa de idiota y las mejillas teñidas de rosado.  
Craig se lo podría comer en ese momento.

– ¿Craig…? – Respondió en algo parecido a un suspiro.

– Yo… ah… este… – Se volvía un torpe frente a esa imagen de Tweek. El también se puso todo rojo. Si tan solo pudiera tener a Tweek de esa misma forma, pero en su cama. Olvidando por completo todos los acontecimientos que los llevaron a esa parte de su vida, Craig se acercó hasta Tweek, mientras seguía en su ensoñación.

Tomó a Tweek por la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces (pues sabría que eso podía arruinar todo), alzó su barbilla con cariño y cerró los ojos, uniendo sus labios a los de Tweek.  
Tweek abrió sus ojos con espanto una vez que se rompió aquella imagen del misterioso Chef Second al que tanto admiraba, y se reemplazó por la imagen de un Craig Tucker… tal y como lo deseó toda su adolescencia, abrazándolo y acariciando su cabellera con ternura. Entonces pudo cerrar los ojos. No pensó en nada más… ni el pasado, ni el futuro. Solo estaba ahí, sintiendo el calor corporal de Craig, la forma tan dulce en que empujaba sus labios con la lengua, leve, pero autoritariamente, pidiéndole, exigiéndole que lo dejara llevar ese contacto más lejos. Tweek abrió ligeramente los labios, solo para sentir lo torpe que debía lucir en ese momento. La sangre comenzaba a correr en un flujo que no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo… un flujo mas "al sur".  
Craig colocó su mano izquierda sobre la cadera de Tweek y con la derecha acarició ligeramente su delicado cuello, haciendo que el mas pequeño suspirara tanto como le fuese posible atrapado de la boca del otro. Un cosquilleo muy fuerte atacó el estómago de Craig. Sabía lo tonto que sonaría al decirlo en voz alta… pero soñó muchas veces con ese sentimiento. Con los deseos de ser amado, el sentimiento de ser correspondido y la felicidad de estar junto a la persona que ocupa tus sueños, roba tus suspiros y hace arder tu cuerpo en deseo.

Pero Tweek interrumpió el beso… debía hacerlo… si no, perdería el resto de la cordura.

– Ngh, Oh… Dios, yo… – ¿que hacía en aquel lugar?... el beso, ¡el no quería!, pero… sucedió… ¿que iba a pasar de ahí en adelante?, ¡carajo!, ¿Por qué Craig haría algo así?... ¡¿Y PORQUÉ SE SENTÍA TAN FELIZ?!

– Tweekers… te amo. – Firme, sin excusas. Esas tres letras en tres palabras. Su mirada no se fió ni por un momento, lucía decidido y seguro. No lo dejaría correr… 12 años antes lo tuvo así de cerca y después… nunca más.

Tweek quedó en shock. Simple y sencillamente… un estado catatónico.  
Con los labios ligeramente abiertos, el rostro pálido y el cuerpo temblante, observó a aquel hombre. Lo hubiera dado todo… todo, por escuchar esas palabras 12 años antes.

Pero en ese momento.

No valían nada.

– Ajá. – Alzó su mirada verde pino, con los ojos inundados en llanto. No de tristeza o alegría, sino de coraje. No sería cuando Craig quisiera. Sería cuando el dijera. – ¿Y me amabas hace 12 años?... ¿eh?, yo te escribí la nota mas difícil de mi vida… ¿y que pasó?, ¿que obtuve?... te burlaste de mi

– ¿De que hablas, Tweek? – Craig quiso poner su mano sobre las muñecas temblorosas del rubio, pero este lo golpeó y lo tomó por el cuello. Era, al menos por una cabeza, más pequeño que Craig, pero el moreno estaba pasmado frente a esa actitud.

– ¡No me toques!... por tu culpa me hicieron daño… si nunca hubiera escrito esa nota, jamás nadie habría sabido de mis sentimientos… y ¿todo para que?, ¡para que tu y Clyde y Token se rieran de mi!, ¡para que te burlaras de mi!, no sabes cuantas veces me pregunté si te había amado lo suficiente… si había cometido un error en confiar… y ahora, después de 12 años, ¡no me vengas con esto! – El llanto comenzó a aglomerarse en su garganta… y comenzó a llorar como un niño. Intentaba mantenerse firme, no flaquear porque podría sufrir otro espasmo, pero era demasiado difícil. Craig se apartó del rubio y pensó durante un instante.

Fue Tweek quien huyó sin una explicación…

…¿el burlarse?, en cualquier caso, ahí quien se burló de los sentimientos de alguien, fue él. Por escribir esa nota y huir… ¿por qué incluyó a Clyde y Token?

…¿que estaba haciendo el día en que Tweek le dio esa nota?...

El… estaba…

– Pero no vine a discutir eso ahora… sería ridículo… – Secó su llanto con la manga de la camisa. Alzó la mirada y tenia el rostro sonrojado. Aquella imagen partía el corazón de Tucker. – Yo te pido que por favor no envíes más flores… ¡no!, digo, los regalos… ya no caben en ninguna parte y… no es apropiado. – Agregó con un susurró. – Y Christophe se molesta mucho.

– No le molesta demasiado… – La voz grave de Craig asustó a Tweek. – Si un hombre te enviara flores, aun si no fueras mi novio, me encabronaría… porque te amo, de verdad. Y te juro que no tengo idea de lo que…

– Eso es todo, Craig.

Casi corriendo dentro de su departamento, Tweek cerró la puerta, dejando a un Craig entristecido en el pasillo. No estaba listo… creía que podría con la presión, pero no era así.  
Ya adentro, notó el oso arrinconado en un lugar apartado de la sala y a Christophe con tan solo una toalla en la cintura. Acababa de bañarse.

– ¿Ya está todo resuelto? – Tweek no podía evitar a su amigo, sería casi imposible ocultar que había llorado. Pro la salvación llegó a él en forma de tono celular. – Carajo…

Mientras Christophe inspeccionaba su celular, Tweek corrió hacia su habitación y la cerró con llave.  
No quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Estaba sumamente confundido, cansado de escuchar mentiras, de esperar, de soportar tantas desgracias. Simplemente cansado.

Su celular sonó también. Era un mensaje de texto.  
Antes de poder leer nada, el francés le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Cámbiate, Richard!, hoy esos idiotas nos harán prepararles la cena… – Tweek parpadeó extrañado y leyó el mensaje que recibió. Era del licenciado de finanzas, el jefe de Christophe, informándole lo mismo que su amigo.

Peor aun… en el trabajo volvería a estar frente a Craig… y encima frente a Gregory. El rubio le dedicaba la peor de las miradas, como si deseara que se rebanara alguna vena importante con el cuchillo. Realmente le tenía maña…

– Aun quedan 2 horas, no tardo nada… – Tweek respondió desde su habitación. Acostado sobre la cama, tomó lo primero que tenia a la mano, su laptop. Estaba apagada, pues llevaba casi 2 días sin conectarla. Buscó el cable entre el basurero que tenia por recamara y finalmente dio con él. Estaba entre la cama y la pared. – Veamos…

Revisó su bandeja de mensajes. Llevaba toda la semana sin conectarse.  
Tenía algunos mensajes SPAM, otros de cupones… nada importante. Entre ellos uno que no conocía… acerca de un…

– "¿Simposium de Gastronomía"? – Leyó en el titulo. Era un anuncio para una convención que habría en la ciudad en tan solo algunos días. El correo era viejo, por eso se sorprendía de no haberse enterado antes por Chris. Entonces su quijada casi toca el suelo.

_**Conferencia: "Revolución en los alimentos, el nuevo estilo de cocina orgánica" con el invitado, Chef Second.**_

¡Tenía que ir!, ¡aunque vendiera su alma por ello!, ¡tenia que estar ahí!  
Conocer al hombre que jamás se presentaba en público. A su héroe.  
Durante su "encierro", Tweek recordaba haberse sentido salvado por las recetas y las columnas que ese hombre escribía. Imaginaba cuanto podía aprender, cuanto le quedaba por vivir, a través de la cocina, había tanto por descubrir, un mundo de colores, sabores, esencias, sentimientos… y ese hombre se las dio a conocer.  
Lo único que le impidió morir… y le permitió creer en las palabras de Chris, fueron los mensajes de aquel chef. Tenía que llegar hasta él… no era lo mismo hablar con él por correo, ¡no sería nada en comparación a una fotografía!... o quien sabe, quizá hasta un abrazo. Lo que fuera.  
Tan solo pensar en ello hacia a Tweek soltar gritos parecidos a los de una pequeña fan girl. Christophe lo escuchó desde la cocina y caminó asustado por la sala.

– ¿Que carajo te pasa, Richard?, ¡me asustaste! – El castaño preparaba unas salchichas fritas. No llevaba su camisa, pero hacia tiempo que había dejado de importarle las gotitas de aceite saltando con esa temperatura tan alta.

– ¡EL CHEF SECOND, EL CHEF SECOND!, YO, EL, AH, ¡PERO…! ¡NO ME DIJISTE NADA! Y YO Y ÉL Y AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – Con la sabana sobre él, Tweek parecía una empanada convulsionante. Christophe apagó la estufa y caminó hacia su amigo, parecía desquiciado.

– ¡Richard! – Christophe detuvo a Tweek entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos. Tweek estaba rojo de tanto apretar los ojos con emoción. Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Chris tuvo que dejarlo para atender. – ¿Eh?

Era Craig… y lucía preocupado.  
Por supuesto, los gritos de Tweek se habían escuchado en TODO el edificio.

– Oí a Tweek gritar… ¿está bien? – Le humillaba tener que pedir explicaciones a Christophe por su Tweekers… pero no había de otro.

El castaño estaba de pésimo humor, pensando que tendría que cocinar para ese sujeto en una horas… y encima para Gregory, cosa que el no deseaba hacer. Solo para desquitar su coraje, observó a Tucker, primero molesto, después con una sonrisa malévola. Se las iba a pagar todas… y con intereses.

– Ah, que pena contigo, Tucker… es que así se pone cuando… bueno… – Abrió la puerta, adentro estaba Tweek asomándose todo rojo, con la sabana cubriéndolo, y Christophe con el pantalón mal puesto, sin camisa alguna y el cabello revuelto y húmedo. – Tú sabes. Prometo que seremos más "reservados" en un futuro… – Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Craig, le dio una palmada amistosa y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Craig se quedó ahí… como roca.  
Lo mataría… lo cortaría en trocitos pequeños…  
¡No!, lo mataría a golpes con un tubo, para después cortar el cadáver en trocitos pequeños…  
¡No!, le haría comer vidrios, después lo mataría a golpes con un tubo, para después cortar el cadáver en trocitos pequeños…  
¡NO!, le tumbaría todos los dientes a puñetazos, le haría comer vidrios, después lo mataría a golpes con un tubo, para después cortar el cadáver en trocitos pequeños…  
**¡NOO!**, le haría algo mil veces peor…  
Nadie debía tocar a Tweek de aquella manera… ni hacerle… "cosas"…  
Nadie que no fuera él.

Salió demasiado cabreado, con el aura negra siguiéndolo y la mirada de muy pocos amigos.  
Fuera del edificio, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Clyde… pero el castaño no contestaba. Tenia que poner el plan en marcha pronto. Ya importaba un carajo si Fields planeaba algo o no contra Tweek. Lo tenía que eliminar del camino para después absorber todo el hotel… y tener el poder de desquitarse de Christophe.  
Además tenía pendiente aquel asunto de "la burla". Tweek mencionó al castaño y a Token entre los involucrados. Quizá ellos recordaban un poco más.

– Hola, Craig. – Missy llegaba de la calle al edificio. Encontró a Craig en la entrada y lo saludó con una sonrisa divertida. Llevaba unos jeans estilo militar, roto y bastante viejo, una sudadera negra y el cabello alborotado, como lucía cuando no se lo peinaba. – Buenas tardes.

– Hey… – Fue lo único que pudo contestar. El coraje le hervía la sangre demasiado… no podría continuar así por mucho tiempo. Tenía que secuestrar a Tweek, ¡si!, ¡había perdido la razón!, pero solo por descubrir que ese sujeto hacia lo que nadie debería con su Tweekers.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo…

– Bueno, te veo después… – El chico de cabellera verde pasó a un costado de Craig, quien tapaba la entrada con su presencia, pero de pronto fue detenido por el brazo del moreno. Eso lo encabronó. No le gustaba ser tocado por nadie. – ¿Que quieres? – Preguntó con una voz áspera, como aquella con la que lo amenazó por lo de Clyde.

– Tú dices que… me conoces desde la secundaria, en South Park.

– ¿Ya me recordaste?

– Tu… has estado con Tweek durante mucho tiempo… lo has estado siguiendo.

– ¿Quién dice? – Missy cerró la puerta tras él y descendió las escaleras hasta estar a la altura de Craig. El moreno le sostuvo la mirada con seguridad.

– Yo digo… – Missy soltó una carcajada leve. – Leí el contrato que tenías con mi tío… tus antiguas referencias son las mismas que las de Tweek, cada edificio, incluso los trabajos son cercanos…

– ¿Y?... coincidencia – Agregó el chico con una mirada tranquila. Craig lo observó con mayor seriedad. Y solo había dos personas en su mente que le recordaran a ese sujeto… pero, podría haber una tercera si…

– Usas lentes de contacto… – Dijo mirando fijamente a sus pupilas. Missy abrió los ojos con asombro y agachó la mirada al instante. – Eso lo confirma… ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué has seguido a Tweek todo este tiempo?

Missy tragó hondo… y aguardó ahí unos segundos. No había nadie más en las calles, solo él y Tucker. Ya era hasta ridículo ocultarlo, no de él.

– Por la misma razón que tu… por una segunda oportunidad. – Susurró de manera casi macabra a pocos centímetros del rostro de Craig.

El moreno arqueó las cejas, a esa distancia le parecía mas obvio que ese sujeto usaba lentes de contacto.

– ¿Tweek lo sabe?

– ¡Oh, claro que no!... supongo que… enfermaría mas y, como pudiste comprobar en mas de una ocasión… soy su único "medicamento"… ¿tienes algún problema? – Missy se puso el gorro de su sudadera y agachó la cabeza, sin dejar de ver a Tucker. Craig meditó un segundo la pregunta, pero de inmediato concluyó lo obvio.

– No. Es solo… algo que pasó hace años y no recuerdo… si tu estuviste ahí… – Tocó su pecho… cuando de pronto lo notó

Tuvo que pasar toda una semana para descubrirlo. La nota, ¡su nota querida!, aquella que Tweek le había dado 12 años atrás y que jamás alejó de su pecho… ¡no estaba!  
¿¡Pero como…!?  
Claro, durante su pelea con Tweek… ese papel tan importante estaba en su departamento.  
Pero no podía ir ahí sin excusa, mucho menos después de lo de hacia unos minutos.

Mientras pensaba preocupado en su problema, Missy lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Craig seguía siendo un niño… un estúpido que no sabia que hacer en los momentos que en realidad requerían de madurez.  
Suspiró desesperado y buscó en el interior de su pantalón una pluma. Craig salió de su trance y lo observó extrañado.

– ¿Tienes un papel? – Missy extendió su mano hacia Craig. Este se quedó ahí, mirándolo como si fuera un raro. – "_**P-A-P-E-L**_", solo un trozo… ¡anda! – Apresuró el ojiazul. Craig bufó con resignación y buscó en el interior de su pantalón de vestir. Tenia, por casualidad, un recibo con un lado en blanco. Se lo dio a Missy.

– Tanto alboroto por… – Susurró en voz baja, casi incomprensiblemente. Craig seguía mirando en dirección de la puerta de entrada, ¿Cómo le haría para recuperar ese papel tan importante?, ¿habría forma de…? – ¡Toma!, y deja de lloriquear por todo…

Craig miró el papel por un segundo…

…y se le congeló la sangre.

_Sé que te quiero porqué no puedo describir lo que siento por ti. Entonces pensé: "¡Hey!, debo estar enamorado" Si mis sentimientos te incomodan, perdona mi sinceridad. Olvídalo y sigamos como hasta ahora… no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo. Quería decírtelo… Me gustas_

El mensaje de Tweek.  
Se giró, pero Missy había entrado al edificio.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre el simposium con el Chef Second?

– ¡Richard, deja de molestar!, ya te dije que no tenía idea de tal evento… en cualquier caso, ¿no eras tu quien mantenía correspondencia con él?, ¿Por qué no te lo dijo el?

Tweek parpadeó confundido. Chris tenía la razón. Quizá era porque el chef no sabía donde vivía Tweek y por eso no sabía que estaría en su ciudad.

– Voy a preguntarle ahora…

Tweek saltó hacia su cama, se hizo bolillo y se conectó al chat. El chef Second llevaba conectado unos minutos.

_**Second11**__: Hola, Tweek._

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¡Hola, chef! (n/_/n)b_

_**Second11**__: Cuéntame como has estado… recuerdo nuestra conversación pendiente :T_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Aaaahhh, claro :S sobre eso… quisiera preguntarle algo antes._

_**Second11**__: Claro! o_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Estará en un simposium dentro de algunos días?... :S es que en mi correo_

_**Second11**__: Por supuesto!, el simposium, ¿no te había dicho nada?, que extraño… :S :( perdona, siempre olvido cosas importantes…_

_**Tcoffe17**__: No diga eso! u/_/u solo lo mencionaba porque sí…_

_**Second11**__: Claro que si, Tweek!, tu eres importante para mi (/o/) eres mi fan #1 :'D_

Tweek dio saltitos y chilló como cobayo. El chef lo reconocía como su fan número uno. Era todo un honor… pero…  
De pronto su entusiasmo se vio apañado por una idea…  
En otra ventana, abrió de nuevo el correo del simposium… buscó con temor lo que no deseaba ver… y si, ahí estaba…

_**Second11**__: ¿Que dices, Tweek?, te veré ahí?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: …_

_**Second11**__: (?!)_

Tweek sostenía la pantalla frente a él.  
1011 dólares… el no tenia ese dinero… no para un simposium.  
Dejó caer su rostro entre sus almohadas… ahí terminaba su sueño.

**Second11 te ha enviado un zumbido.**

_**Second11**__: ¿Tweek, estás?_

El rubio perdió todas las ganas de seguir tecleando. Debía el dinero de la renta más 220 dólares que había pedido a Christophe la semana pasada para un nuevo libro del chef Second. Al final de cuentas, su vicio le impediría conocer a su ídolo.

**Second11 te ha enviado un zumbido.**

_**Tcoffe17**__: Discúlpeme… recién ahora veo el costo… u_u_

_**Second11**__: Ah, vaya… lo lamento, te enviaría un boleto si me lo permitieran, pero…_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Ohhh, no se preocupe :O es mi culpa, gasto mucho en libros y revistas… soy un adicto… al fin estoy pagándolo n_

_**Second11**__: Jajajajaja aahh, Tweek _**3**_ eres un dulcecillo… pero lo que intentaba decirte es que yo envíe los boletos que me dieron a Missy, el siempre consigue la forma de venderlos… ¿Por qué no le pides uno a crédito y se lo vas pagando?... estoy seguro que confiará en ti…_

_**Tcoffe17**__: En serio los tiene el?!, eso es perfecto!, seguro que Missy si me los daría… muchas gracias, tengo que ir a buscarlo… hablamos después…_

_**Second11**__: ¿Eh?, si, claro… anda (n_ñ)_

Y así, Tweek salió corriendo de su departamento, sin notar siquiera que Christophe ya no estaba mas en la sala.

…  
Subió las escaleras del edificio tan rápido como pudo. Nunca esos 3 pisos le parecieron tan eternos.  
El departamento de Missy era el único del cuarto piso. Tweek rara vez subía hasta ahí, el resto de los inquilinos jamás lo hacían (en las temporadas en las que llegaba a haber inquilinos) y eso era porque ahí vivía antes el tío de Craig. El pasillo no tenía foco, así que todo lucía mas aterrador allá arriba, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo a Tweek de su misión. Conocería al chef Second a como diera lugar.

– ¡Missy!, ¡Missy! – El chico comenzó a golpear a la puerta de su amigo, pero nadie parecí estar ahí. Entonces recordó que el ojiazul había dejado el edificio en la tarde… y Tweek sabia que cuando el chico dejaba su departamento para salir a la calle, existía la posibilidad de que no volviera hasta el siguiente día. – Ah, Jesucristo…

– ¿Buscabas a alguien? – Entonces la voz divertida de Missy sonó tras Tweek, sacándole un escalofrío tremendo.

– ¡Ah, Missy!, que susto me diste… yo, ngh, yo… ¡venia a pedirte un boleto para el simposium!

Missy pestañeó confundido, cuando de pronto llegó hasta ahí Craig Tucker. Estaba muy confundido y asustado. Llevaba entre sus manos el recibo que antes Missy le entregó.

– ¿Craig? – Tweek se asustó al verlo, sobre todo por su aspecto. – ¿Pasa algo?

– Missy, tu… – Comenzó Craig, pero el ojiazul lo interrumpió.

– ¿Boletos, decías?...Bueno, lo lamento mucho, Tweek… ya los apartaron todos… solo me queda uno sin pagar el apartado… si tu me dieras los 1000 dólares ahora, te lo dejo a ti.

Craig miró confundido al par de chicos ahí. Missy lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona y subió un par de escalones, mirando así desde arriba al par ahí presente.  
Tweek suspiró entristecido… por un segundo tuvo una oportunidad…

– No sé de que hablan, pero… – La voz de Craig detuvo el paso del ojiazul. Este sonrió complacido. Todo salía tal y como deseaba… – Si necesitas dinero, yo lo pagaré por Tweek… dale lo que te pidió…

Tweek abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
¿Podía aceptar un favor monetario de Craig?... después de lo que había escuchado esa tarde del mismo moreno… ¿seria justo?  
O pensando desde otro punto… ¿Cómo se lo cobraría?  
Craig miraba fijamente a Missy… este le sonrió animado.

Así era… Craig no cambiaba ni un poco con los años…  
Seguía siendo el mismo tarado.

– De acuerdo… son 1000 dólares para separarlo… después me das los otros 2000

– ¿¡QUEÉ!? – Tweek miró espantado al otro chico.

¿Cómo carajo le pagaría 3000 dólares a Craig?

…

**En este capitulo iba a revelar quienes eran el chef Second y Missy, (creo que de hecho, si se nota) pero me entró una gran idea jajaja y lo dejé así. Aun así no hagan sus conclusiones… porque creo que podré sorpréndelos cuando finalmente lo diga.  
Un simposium es una convención, por si les quedó la duda n_ñU  
Pues ya no podré actualizar tan rápido, creo… porque surgió algo, pero por supuesto que no me tardaré tampoco años jaja.  
Cuídense mucho, los leo después.**

**By: Roglia15 **


	9. Recordaremos por siempre

**Recordaremos por siempre**

**Se me ocurrió un buen motivo para no decir quienes eran Missy y el Chef ****Second****. Y eso es el arco que abro en este capitulo. Las ****horas son importantes**** para que entiendan la relación entre Chris y Tweek. CREANME, ya lo verán en el Fic…**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… pero esta idea si… no les va a gustar… n_ñ_

Pegado a su puerta, con la oreja en ella, el rubio intentaba escuchar la conversación del otro lado… patético, lo sabía bien.  
Tweek aun no sabía como había terminado así.  
Aquella tarde en que Craig le ofreció el dinero para la entrada al simposium, lo había aceptado en primera estancia… pero cuando Missy dijo el precio al cual él estaba vendiendo los boletos, no pudo aceptarlo. 1000 dólares serían fáciles de pagar… ¡pero 3000!  
No había forma…

– Está bien… fírmame un pagaré y te los dejo, pero solo porque te aprecio mucho… y el chef Second también. – Con una sonrisa divertida, Missy extendió la mano y la pasó por la cabellera larga de Tweek. El rubio sonrió complacido… pero Craig se alejó de ambos y encerró en su habitación.

Después de eso, no volvieron a llegar los regalos… o los acosos… ni los acercamientos innecesarios. Incluso cuando iba junto a Christophe o si se encontraban completamente solos… Craig dejó de perseguirlo. Así de simple…

Lo sabía… sus "Te amo" valían lo mismo… aun después de 12 años.  
No eran honestos.  
Eran crueles.

Después de dos semanas, las cosas se volvieron lentas… ¿Por qué Craig se alejó?, tampoco era que le importara… pero…

¡AH, NO ENGAÑABA A NADIE!  
Le importaba saber… y mucho…  
Lo único que tenía seguro era que conocería al chef Second. Pero de repente… eso dejaba de ser importante. Craig… el le arruinó la existencia… de nuevo.  
Así… una tarde de un jueves, mientras Tweek cerraba la entrada principal del edificio dirigiéndose a su trabajo, una joven atractiva, de bucles pelirrojos y ojos color miel, se acercó hasta él.

– Uh, yo… – Susurraba abochornada, como si su voz fuera un susurro. Verla nerviosa hacia a Tweek sentirse igual de nervioso. Ambos, temblorosos, jaloneándose, ella el vestido verde pastel con rosado; él, su camiseta blanca. Entonces ella volvió a respirar con dificultad y alzó avergonzada la mirada hacia Tweek. – Disculpe… yo… busco esta dirección… – Mostró un papel doblado a Tweek. El rubio se tranquilizó un poco. No era una terrorista, al parecer. La dirección era correcta.

– Ah, es este edificio… ¿busca a alguien en especifico?

Los enormes ojos de la chica brillaron y se tiñó su rostro de carmín. De pronto, la felicidad llenó aquel precioso rostro. Tweek sintió una extraña presión en su estomago… esa chica era muy bonita.

– Mi novio… Craig Tucker, vive aquí, ¿cierto?

– ¿Craig?, si, el vive en el número… ¿eh?, ¿disculpe? – ¿Dijo Novio?, Tweek se quedó en shock. Ella dijo… porque lo dijo, ¿cierto?

– ¡Muchas gracias, señor!, no sabe cuanto he sufrido para… ¡Ah, Craig! – Entonces la puerta se abrió tras Tweek y el moreno se sorprendió al ver a esos dos platicando.

"¡MIERDA!" – Pensó en ese mismo instante.

Tweek estaba pálido, miró a la chica de nuevo y después de Craig  
¿lo amaba?, ¿dijo: "Tweekers, te amo"?, ¿amor?

¡UN CARAJO!, ¡PERO CLARO QUE NO!  
¿Lo buscó durante 12 años solo para eso?, ¿solo para burlarse de nuevo?, ¿que?, ¿en esa ocasión no habría carcajadas crueles?

– Tweekers, yo… – La chica abrazó a Craig por un costado, con leves lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, pero a Craig no podía interesarle menos.

Tweek lo miró con ironía… no podía creer cuanto le había importado la ausencia de un idiota como él. Se dio media vuelta y caminó rápido en dirección del centro, donde se encontraba su trabajo.

"Estúpido… ¡ESTUPIDO TWEEK!, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender de ese hombre?" – Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
Craig intentó apartar a la chica para correr tras Tweek, para no perderlo de nuevo… pero ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

– ¿Craig?

– ¿Que rayos haces aquí, Linda? – La tomó por los hombros y la hizo a un lado con gran facilidad.

– Ya no puedo seguir con mis padres, Craig-sama, ¡Onnegai! – Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Fue entonces imposible para el moreno ignorarla.

– Ah… carajo – Susurró, agachándose para alcanzar a la chica, pero esta saltó de inmediato y se abrazó del cuello del moreno. – No puedes quedarte aquí…

– Por favor, Craig-sama… será lo único que el pida…

El moreno la miró y después volteó a la calle… Tweek ya no se alcanzaba a ver a la distancia.

– Ven… y dime, ¿qué el dijiste a ese hombre?

**O–O– 5:00 p.m. –O–O**

– ¿Y esa cara?, no la has quitado en toda la tarde… creí que estarías suplicándome para ir con tu chef Second mañana temprano… – Christophe acomodaba los artículos en su unidad. Tweek estaba a su lado, moviendo una masa sin forma entre sus manos. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada y su unidad estaba por demás sucia y desarreglada.

– ¿Eh? – Tweek solo contestaba con balbuceos… estaba ido. Christophe lo movió con velocidad, apartándolo de ahí para recoger el en su lugar.

– Richard… – Gruñó por lo bajo… cuando vio al rubio que le causaba escalofríos entrando por la puerta de servicio.

– ¡Buenas tardes! – Saludó cordialmente a todos en la cocina. Le respondieron de la misma forma. Caminó hasta Chris y Tweek. El francés suspiró cansado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear con él también. – Muy buenos día, Chef Christophé – Saludó con una sonrisa aun mas radiante… después dirigió su mirada encabronada a Tweek. El otro rubio ni le prestó atención. – Chef Richard.

– Buenas tardes… – Contestaron ambos, sin ganas.

Christophe ignoró por completo al rubio y volvió a limpiar la estación. Gregory sacó su celular de su bolsillo y buscó una noticia de su interés.

– ¿Irás al simposium que habrá mañana en la sala de convenciones de la ciudad? – Preguntó a Christophe. El castaño pasó su caballo por la mesa y volteó hacia Tweek. Sus ojos habían brillado toda la semana con tan solo mencionar el evento… y ahora… ni siquiera parecía enterado.

– La verdad no me interesa… siempre que voy a esos eventos, termino aburriéndome y arrepintiéndome de pagar la entrada… pero aquí, Richard, estuvo rogándome todos los días porque le diera la salida temprano para irse a conocer al chef Second… – Tweek reaccionó entonces, los otros dos lo miraban intrigados. – Y ahora ni parece importarle…

– ¿Yo?... eso… no, ya no importa. Además, no puedo simplemente dejar el trabajo por ir corriendo como un niño a divertirme, ¿cierto? – Agregó con desgana. Christophe se acercó hasta él y estuvo a punto de regañarlo por esa actitud, de la que ni siquiera le daba una explicación, cuando Gregory lo interrumpió.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y su rostro se volvió más brillante. Llevaba semanas siendo rechazado por el castaño a sus "insinuaciones indecorosas" de visitarlo al Pent–house. Pero tenía ya la excusa perfecta.

– ¡Pero claro que puedes ir!, te doy la mañana libre, vete tan temprano como creas conveniente… se que aquí, el chef Delorn podrá acomodarse sin ti. – Sugirió lleno de vitalidad.

Christophe sintió su sangre congelándose. Comprendió al instante lo que ese británico astuto pretendía.

– No, no podría… señor Fields, soy el jefe dela cocina y no le doy la salida temprano a Richard. – Le sostuvo la mirada a Greg, como diciendo: _"Ni de broma me iré contigo estando mi esposo aquí"_.

– Pero, creo yo, usted olvida quien es el dueño del hotel. – Contestó el francés, pero Gregory lo miró, como respondiéndole: _"Te voy a secuestrar en mi Pent–house a hacerte cosas que en Francia aun no son legales…"_

– No creo que al señor Tucker le agrade la idea – _"No me harás nada, británico de mierda"_.

– Tucker no tiene nada que opinar en este asunto… anda, Richard, te daré la salida desde ahora. – _"Cuando termine contigo, no podrás salir caminando de ahí"_.

– ¡Richard, no puedes! – Christophe miró a Tweek, pero este no se encontraba mentalmente ahí… su amigo lucía mal. Quizá descansar le haría bien… – ¿Richard?

– No se hable mas, anda, Tweak. – Encaminó Gregory al otro rubio y lo empujó fuera de la cocina. Tweek apenas y lo sintió.

Le guió un ojo al francés, este le contestó con un movimiento de labios insonoro.

"Te voy a castrar".

Entonces sucedió algo muy extraño… extraordinario.

– ¿Que car…? – Comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

Muchos aparatos cayeron al suelo y los sartenes emitieron sonidos estruendosos en toda la cocina. Christophe, Gregory y Tweek intercambiaron miradas, completamente extrañados.  
Antes que el francés pudiera decir algo… un segundo temblor, pero ligeramente más fuerte.

– Éteignez la cuisinière! (¡Apaguen las estufas!) – Ordenó Christophe una vez que todo cesó. Todos los cocineros atendieron su orden de inmediato.

Tweek y Gregory miraron en dirección del suelo en sus pies… los muebles se movieron algunos centímetros…  
Un par de hombres trajeados entraron en la cocina con rapidez, anunciaron algo en secreto y de inmediato Gregory se fue con ellos.  
Christophe y Tweek lo observaron alejándose.

**O–O–O– 7:15 p.m. O–O–O**

– ¿Estás bien? – Craig estaba inclinado bajo la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Junto a él, aterrada, la joven Linda.

– Yo… ¿que fue eso?, ¿son normales los terremotos aquí?

– Que yo sepa, hace años que no había uno en la ciudad… será mejor que vayamos a un hotel por ahora, te dejaré ahí…

– Demo!, Craig-sama! – La chica miró entristecida al moreno, cuando ambos notaron un sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada de golpe al otro lado del pasillo.

Craig salió de debajo de la mesa sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Podría ser Tweek… debía ser Tweek. Tenia que explicarle las cosas, que el no amaba a esa chica, que todo eso del noviazgo eran ideas de sus padres, no suyas.  
Pero al abrir su puerta, no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Absolutamente nadie.

**O–O–O– 7:00 p.m. –O–O–O**

Tweek estaba sentado en la plaza que había entre su trabajo y el edificio que rentaba. Aceptó irse, pero solo porque sabía que así Christophe y Gregory podrían tener un momento para ellos. Si el era un desgraciado en el amor… no tenia porque arrastrar a su amigo con él. Después de todo, era evidente porque la amabilidad del otro rubio. Iba a secuestrar a Christophe al finaliza el turno, sin dudas.

Suspiró cansado… ¿que le importaba sin Craig tenia novia?  
Si le dijo que lo amaba y no era cierto… el desgraciado era él, no tenía porque sentirse tan mal.  
Pero…  
Le dolía mucho…  
Aun después de tantos años, él…

…mantuvo la esperanza…

De pronto… una lagrima… simple, pequeña… pero tan desgarradora para él.  
Había sido tan obvio todos esos años… pero… no lo quiso aceptar.  
Lo seguía amando, como un condenado.  
Amaba a Craig Tucker.  
Aun. Estaba ahí, esperándolo… deseando hablarle en ese preciso momento.  
Seguía siendo el Tweek que escribió ese recadito estúpido…  
Comenzó a llorar más y más…  
Tantos recuerdos ingratos no lo llevaron demasiado lejos… estaba ahí, sin poder pronunciar palabras para describirlo. Los recuerdos de esa adolescencia, juntos, viviendo uno al lado del otro.  
Quería verlo…  
Quería verlo  
¡Quería estar con él!

Frente a él… aquel sentimiento… que jamás se iría.

Sentado en aquella banca, Tweek comenzó a sollozar… se odiaba tanto.  
Su celular los distrajo, un mensaje de texto lo hizo sentir ligeramente mejor.

"Hola Tweek. Missy me dio tu número celular… ¿estás trabajando?... perdona la molestia. Espero que estés sonriendo ahora. Olvida todo lo malo, Tweek… el pasado es una espada que nos corta las alas". – Second.

Tweek releyó el mensaje.  
Mientras estuvo encerrado, el chef Second le salvó la vida… aun cuando jamás lo había conocido. Era cierto…  
Sus palabras lo rescataron del hoyo donde Craig lo puso.  
El siempre dijo la verdad y lo alentó.  
En cambio Craig no, después de tanto tiempo, solo volvió para atormentarlo… y lo consiguió.  
No, claro que no. Craig Tucker no se merecía una sola de sus lágrimas.  
¡AL DEMONIO CON EL!

Entonces se puso de pie casi de golpe, mirando con decisión hacia su departamento. Aunque tuviera que mudarse de departamento. Aunque tuviera que huir de la ciudad, pero se olvidaría de Craig. No volvería a llorar por ese ingrato. **NUNCA MÁS**.  
Pero una sacudida que hizo a todos los que andaban pro ahí acobardarse, hizo que Tweek cayera de bruces contra la banca.  
Otro terremoto.  
Tweek miró extrañado a la ciudad. En los años que llevaba viviendo ahí, solo había sucedido un terremoto… y no había sido tan estruendoso… era raro.  
Caminó con rapidez hacia su hogar… no era seguro seguir por ahí en esas condiciones.

**O–O–O– 8:50 a.m. –O–O–O**

– Ya sé a que vienes… Y no pienso ir a tu Pent–house hoy…

Christophe tomó su casco y lo colocó sobre la motocicleta. Al ver la limusina estacionada justo a su lado, sabia lo que Gregory pretendía.

– Please… – Pronunció con un susurro, amarrando a Christophe por la espalda, desde su cadera. – Come with me…

– Nada de "comg withg me" – Pronunció con su acento francés. Eso le daba mas deseos a Gregory de secuestrar esa torpe lengua franca. – Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo… quiero acompañar a Richard a su exposición marica…

Gregory frunció el ceño y abrazó más fuertemente al castaño. Como le molestaba escuchar el nombre de esa rata amarilla.

– Pero el va a ver a su chef… y tu te aburres, eso fue lo que dijiste… – Abrazó a Christophe, sin importarle que alguien entrara al estacionamiento. – I love you… – Besó su cabellera y pasó ligeramente la nariz por ella. Todo en Chris lo volvía loco, pero ese aroma tan amargo lo ponía como "perrito en celo", decía el castaño.

Christophe suspiró cansado. Le encantaba estar así… de esa forma. Abrazado por el otro hombre sintiéndose tan… _**suyo**_.

– De acuerdo… solo un par de horas…

Gregory agachó la cabeza, la hundió cerca del cuello del otro y besó ligeramente aquella piel. Un beso casto, apenas palpable. Esos besos eran los que doblegaban a Chris… entre cerró los ojos y suspiró el nombre del rubio… lo que le encantaba.  
Pero algo interrumpió su cercanía.

– Damn!… ¿otra vez? – El terremoto de esa ocasión fue ligeramente menor. Gregory miró el techo y después a la salida. Todo sin soltar al castaño.

– Es raro…

– Mucho. Le marcaré a Richard… – Gregory le soltó una mirada de reproche. El castaño se burló de su apariencia infantil. – Voy a dormir contigo y todavía te pones pesado… dame espacio… debe estar en su convención…

**O–O–O– 7:20 p.m. –O–O–O**

_**Tcoffe17**__: ¿Está ahí, chef?_

_**Second11**__: Hola, Tweek!, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: (n/o/n) claro que si!, muchas gracias… no sabe cuanto lo necesitaba…_

_**Second11**__: (?) Sucede algo, Tweek :( ?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Yo… nada, solo comprobé lo inevitable…_

Acostado sobre su cama, Tweek no pudo evitar sentir ese dolor de nuevo. Tendría que pasar un poco antes de acostumbrarse.  
El chef era alguien a quien admiraba… a quien apreciaba… podía contárselo todo a él.

_**Second11**__: ¿que cosa Tweek? (ÓoÒ)?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Que voy a morir solo..._

Terminó de teclear y comenzó a llorar de nuevo… no, no podía seguir viviendo así. Cerró la laptop, lo lamentaba por su héroe, pero no podía seguir evitándolo.

No dormiría esa noche…

**O–O–O– 9:00 a.m. –O–O–O**

Extrañamente motivado, Tweek caminaba por todo el recinto con leve entusiasmo. La cocina lo estaba liberando de nuevo.  
Miró algunos stands, compró unas cuantas cosas que le hacían falta… miró en dirección de la zona de conferencias. Muchas chicas esperaban en una larga fila que terminaba en una mesa con un mantel blanco y celeste. Ahí estaría el chef Second en tan solo unas horas…  
Su corazón palpitó levemente.  
E hizo un juramento.  
Ese día sería únicamente suyo.  
Sin pasado.  
Sin futuro.  
Era solamente Tweek Tweak, a unas horas de conocer a su héroe, a la persona quien más apreciaba en el mundo.  
Sonrió dulcemente… era fácil olvidar las malas experiencias estando tan cerca de una meta personal. Entonces notó algo trivial, pero que en ese momento cobraba sentido. No tenía nada que pudiera pedir, fuera rayado con un autógrafo.  
Alzo la mirada ligeramente asustado, pero rápidamente dio con un puesto de libros de cocina. Ahí debía haber alguno del chef Second, sin dudas…

Caminó lentamente hacia el puesto, cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear, primero en algunos stands, después en todos y finalmente en todo el edificio. Las luces parpadearon, se apagaron acaso 4 segundos y volvieron a encenderse. Entonces un pequeño movimiento dentro del edificio. Las voces asustadas de la gente comenzaron a hacer eco.

– ¿Otra vez? – Susurró Tweek para si mismo. Otro sismo sacudió el lugar. No había temblado en toda la noche y de pronto, eso…

Su celular sonó, sacándolo con un ligero susto de su meditación.

– ¿Eh?, hola Christophe… ¿ya estás en casa? – El rubio llegó al stand de la librería.

– ¿Estás bien, Richard?, hubo otro terremoto hace unos segundos…

– Lo sé, aquí dentro del centro de convenciones se sintió perfectamente. – Tweek encontró con gozo el primer libro de cocina que había leído del chef Second. Ese sería perfecto para un autógrafo. – ¿No vendrás?

– Lo dudo… sabes que no me gustan esas cosas… – El castaño tenía a Gregory colgado del hombro. Le molestaba escuchar la voz de Tweek al otro lado del teléfono. – Pero quiero pasar por ti – Gregory bufó. – Ahg… este, si, llámame cuando termine tu mariconada con la chef.

– ¡EL chef! Y, ¡ah!, no hables así de el.

– Bla, bla, bla… de acuerdo, te marco a la 1…

Tweek descansó el celular en su bolsillo. Su amigo no tenia remedio.  
Aun tenía un par de cosas que hacer, pero moría por ver al chef Second… entonces una segunda llamada.

**O–O–O– 10:30 a.m. –O–O–O**

Craig tocaba a la puerta de Tweek. Había oído a alguien salir de ahí muy temprano, cuando se suponía que, tanto el como Christophe estaban trabajando. Más nadie abría…

– Tweek no está, fue al simposium… ¿recuerdas? – Missy, caminando en dirección de la salida, vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, parecida al estilo que Christophe vestía, un pantalón negro d mezclilla, medianamente decente y el cabello no el cubría el rostro en esa ocasión.

– Tu… – Comenzó Tucker. Tenía un asunto muy importante con el chico de cabello verde.

– Nos vemos… – Se despidió divertido el hombre, pero Craig lo gritó para enfrentarlo. Linda salió asustada del departamento, vistiendo un conjunto anaranjado y rosa. Estaba peinada con una coleta alta y unos tacones rojos.

– ¿Por qué sabes el mensaje que Tweek me dio hace 12 años?... creía que yo era el único.

– Buenos días, señorita… –Agregó Missy con un ronroneo. Linda se escondió tras Craig, intimidada por el aspecto del otro chico. Craig interpuso su mano frente a la chica. Missy alzó la vista intrigado.

– Ella no tiene nada que ver ahora, Kenny.

Missy abrió los ojos consternado… sacó a relucir su sonrisa mas grande, brillante y blanca, y sonrió ladeando la cabeza como un niño.  
Para temor de Linda e indignación de Tucker, Missy alzó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su ojo, tocó su pupila con el dedo índice y extrajo un recubrimiento transparente.

– Esto… – Comenzó con su verdadera voz, una grave serena. Distinta a aquella amable y bajita que había estado emitiendo todo el tiempo. – Suele engañar a todo el mundo…

– Dijiste que eran lentes de contacto… – Craig estaba mirando con enojo al chico de cabellera verde. Kenny era alto, medía lo mismo que el. Tenía el rostro delgado y unas ojeras muy poco visibles bajo sus parpados. Sus ojos celestes hicieron a Craig pensar en Butters y él, pero al creer que se trataba de lentes de contacto, bien podría ser, por aquel rostro tan fino, Stan o Kyle. Después de 12 años, todos cambiaban… pero Kenny… había cambiado demasiado.

– ¡No!, eso lo dijiste tu… y yo no lo negué, porque no es una mentira del todo…

– ¿Por qué has seguido a Tweek todos estos años?, ¿Cómo te enteraste de esa nota?, ¿que consigues tu con todo esto…

Linda abrazó fuertemente a Craig. Ese sujeto lucía muy peligroso a ojos de ella.  
Kenny borró su sonrisa y cambió su semblante a uno mucho más severo.

– Ya te lo dije… busco una segunda oportunidad… TODOS nosotros, ¿no es así? – Contestó en un tono que casi rozaba en el coraje.

Craig miró esos ojos celestes… no miraba al mismo Kenneth McCormick que recordaba en su adolescencia. Era un hombre completamente distinto… pero…

…el debía saberlo…

…si conocía esa nota…

…quizá el sabía porque Tweek lo odiaba…  
Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kenny llevaba una mochila grande en su espalda.

– ¿Que es eso?

– ¿Esto? – Puso la mochila a la vista de Craig casi de golpe, Linda dio un saltito hacia atrás. – Son mis cosas… toma – Entregó una hoja a Tucker – Es la parte del contrato que te faltaba. Haz con ella lo que hagas, te doy el piso entero…

– ¿Te vas? – Craig dio un paso hacia adelante, justo cuando Kenny comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida. – ¡Espera!, ¡tu lo sabes!, ¿cierto?, sobre Tweek y yo hace 12 años…

Kenny caminó hasta afuera, seguido por Tucker. Ya una vez afuera, se giró en dirección del moreno, lo miró enfadado, con verdadero rencor. Craig se detuvo ahí, desde el último escalón, mientras que Kenny ya se encontraba en la calle.

– Me desesperas, Craig… ahora, hace 12 años… dices "Te amo" a Tweek a la ligera, pero nunca has peleado por el… no sabes ni un cuarto de la historia, ¡y lo que es peor!, ni siquiera te has esforzado por conocerla… – Se giró por completo y así, estuvo de frente a Craig. El moreno lo observó más que enfurecido.

¿Que sabia el de su búsqueda?  
¿Que sabia de su dolor todos esos años?  
Sus traumas… sintiéndose incapaz de poder amar a nadie más…  
Buscando una respuesta al abandono de su único amor.  
Todo el sufrimiento, para encontrarlo y al instante, perderlo pues este tenía novio…

¿KENNY QUE CARAJO SABÍA?

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y llegó hasta Kenny, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo acercó hasta su rostro. Quería matarlo a golpes, ahí mismo…

– ¿Que?, ¿eh?, ¿te molesta la verdad?... no vales nada… – Entonces Craig lanzó su primer puñetazo, directo a la mejilla del ojiazul.

Linda, quien permanecía al margen desde adentro, corrió para intentar hacer que el moreno soltara al otro hombre.

– Matte!, Craig-sama!

Kenny no necesitaba de su ayuda… al instante se agachó con agilidad y lanzó una patada rápida al estomago de Craig, haciéndolo caer sobre los escalones.  
Craig quedó impresionado de esa fuerza tan extrema…

– Eres un idiota, todo el tiempo lo has sido… porque no hiciste nada por retener a Tweek… si tanto lo amabas, debiste correr tras él el día que te escribió esa ridícula nota, ¡debiste detenerlo!... pero en lugar de eso… permitiste que sufriera mientras Stan le hacia y se hacia daño… todo ha sucedido por tu culpa… ¡tu pudiste hacer algo y no lo hiciste!... ahora, no me vengas con… – Parecía a punto de llorar, pero su coraje era mas grande que nada.

Un taxi pasaba por ahí y Kenny le hizo una señal para detenerlo.

Craig lo observaba consternado, sin poder procesar nada de lo que acaba de escuchar, vio al chico de cabello verde entrando en el vehículo y alejándose de ahí…

No sabia porque… pero tenia un horrible presentimiento entorno a Tweek… debía verlo lo antes posible.  
Tweek estaba en peligro…

**O–O–O– 10:56 a.m. –O–O–O**

Tweek esperaba ilusionado en la fila de autógrafos. Antes de comenzar la conferencia, el chef tendría un par de horas para estar cerca de sus fans, la mayoría chicas.  
Tweek miraba con ternura aquel libro… cuando el y Chris dejaron las sillas de electrochoque, lo primero que le intereso leer fue ese encuadernado rustico. Entonces su mundo cambió.  
El chef Second siempre sería una persona importante para el… deseaba hacérselo saber.  
Con los ojos cerrados, abrazando aquel objeto como si fuera un oso de peluche, Tweek escuchó el sonido de su celular de nuevo… miró la hora. Faltaba un minuto para comenzar la firma de autógrafos… y por primera ocasión se dio cuenta que muchas cosas en torno al chef Second estaban relacionadas con el numero 11… Tweek odiaba ese número en particular, pero… no era momento de pensar en ello.

– ¿Bueno?

– ¡Hey, Tweek!, soy Missy, ¡vaya, que sexy!, ¿ese pantalón es para que el chef te coma con la mirada? – La voz divertida del ojiazul hizo que Tweek se sonrojara como una niña.

– ¡Yo, ah, no digas eso!... – Llevaba puestos unos jeans azul oscuro ligeramente ajustados, distintos a los pantalones de vestir aburridos que siempre usaba. – No es por eso, yo… espera un momento… ¿estás tu también aquí, en el simposium?

– Já, claro… torpe, dime, ¿estás listo para conocer a tu ídolo?

– ¡Claro que si! – Tweek sonrió de nuevo como solía hacer. No recordaba la ultima ocasión en que se sintió tan emocionado… con el estomago a punto de devolver todo…

…solo aquella ocasión, cuando escribió una nota en secundaria…

– ¿Y porque no vienes hacia las oficinas al comienzo de la fila?, lo conocerás antes que nadie…

– ¡MISSY!, ¡ESO SERA GRANDIOSO!, YO, AH, NO SE QUE HACER, YO, NGH, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN. – Meneando la cabeza de un lugar a otro, Tweek cerró los ojos con fuerza y se le subieron los colores a la cabeza. Missy era magnifico. – ¿Crees que pueda?

– ¡Claro!, mira… por acá, a tu izquierda… – Tweek volteó en todas direcciones, hasta que observó una parte de la pared abierta, una oficina justo al inicio de la fila. Missy tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta, estaba sosteniendo un celular. En cuanto su mirada se encontró con la del chico, lo saludó con la mano alzada.

– ¡Ya te vi!

– Bueno, pues ven… te esperamos. – Dijo eso y colgó, cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Tweek se sacudió la ropa, acomodó su cabello y volvió a peinarse con sus propios dedos. Pensaba en mil cosas a la vez, su estomago estaba repleto de mariposas, sus manos sudaban y su garganta comenzaba a secarse. Recogió del suelo todas sus bolsas y las metió una dentro de la otra para no parecer muy cargado. Dio un largo respiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquella puerta.  
Las chicas en la fila chillaban y se movían desesperadas… faltaban 2 minutos para las 11.

Tweek llegó hasta la puerta… tocó hasta escuchar la voz de Missy del otro lado.

– ¡Adelante, Tweek! – Los nervios se lo comieron por completo. Estaba una puerta, solo una…

Tomó el picaporte y le dio media vuelta, se encontró de inmediato con Missy.

– Los dejo un minuto, voy a estar afuera, ¿eh? – El chico sorprendió por completo a Tweek.  
Missy se había quitado esa peluca verde y lucía de nuevo su cabellera rubia. Ya le recordaba mas al Kenny de su infancia.

– Está bien… – Le respondió Tweek.

Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el rubio saliera, sonriendo como un bobo.

Entonces Tweek cerró la puerta, frente a él. A su espalda, su sueño le esperaba… a tan solo una vuelta.

Cada segundo era…

…mas largo que el anterior…

…pero, eran sus nervios…

…seguramente…

– ¿Tweek? – Una voz clara y profunda sonó en el interior de aquella oficina tan pequeña y cerrada.

El rubio abrió los ojos con una sonrisa boba que no podía evitar relucir.  
Estaba ahí frente a su sueño.

Frente a…

El chef Second.

– Tweek, eres tú.

Un hombre con una filipina blanca de bordes negros y una pequeña bandera de los Estados Unidos estaba frente a él. Era por mucho, más alto que él, tenia una complexión fornida, pero no exagerada. Tal como Christophe. Su cabello era negro azabache, llegándole hasta las orejas, ni muy largo, ni demasiado corto. Su piel era blanca y su dentadura era tan perfecta como la de Kenny. Sus ojos azules rey se posaron sobre Tweek con verdadero asombro. Y felicidad…

Pero antes de poder decir algo…

**O–O–O– 11:00 a.m. –O–O–O**

…Un terremoto. Uno mucho más fuerte. El edificio completo tembló, sacudiendo los stands, tirando algunos incluso.  
Kenny, quien estaba ahí afuera, comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, ahí adentro no había ventanas, así que si se caía una parte del edificio, quedarían atrapados, pero…

…la puerta estaba trabada. Era mecánica y se bloqueó con el sismo.

– ¡Carajo, y ahora que! – Pero antes de poder siquiera pedir ayuda, las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron. Los gritos de la gente comenzaron a hacer un escándalo terrible.

…

…

Dentro de aquella oficina, Tweek estaba espantado por muchas cosas…

…el sismo…  
El temblor hizo caer algunos muebles, entre ellos las sillas y los cuadros de las paredes…  
…los gritos de la gente…  
Se escuchaban claramente desde afuera…  
…la oscuridad…  
Estaba encerrado ahí, sin ninguna salida en medio de la oscuridad total.

Pero ningún miedo era más grande que el que ocupaba su cabeza en ese momento.  
Y era tan grande…

– ¿Stan?

Que gritar no era suficiente.

Ese día, destruyeron su esperanza en el mundo.  
Estaba encerrado, a oscuras, sin posibilidades de huir… con su amado Chef Second.

Stanley Marsh.

…

…

**Pude solucionar mi problema jojojo y por eso actualicé antes… pues ojala les guste este capitulo, porque le puse mucho entusiasmo.  
Las cosas van a tomar un rumbo que quizá no les guste, pero… no me culpen, culpen a quien quiso ver un tercer capitulo, cuando mi plan era dejarlo en el número 2 :S  
Jajaja, solo bromeo… pero, en serio, las cosas empeorarán.  
Por cierto… escribí este capitulo hace unos días… y hoy, antes de publicarlo, me llega un correo de un amigo que vive en México y me dice que ahí hubo un terremoto (no se donde ni como). Me sorprendí… espero que todo les salga bien. Es horrible cuando suceden cosas así…**

**Sin más, cuídense mucho.  
Nos leemos pronto!  
By: Roglia15**


	10. Recuerdo de un caballero oscuro

**El recuerdo de un caballero oscuro**

_South Park no me pertenece… ni sus personajes, ni la historia original. Esta historia si… eso es suficiente._

– ¿Tweek?... Oh, Dios mío… creo que está muerto…

– ¡Hijos de…!, ah, perdón… la costumbre.

Tweek se encontraba en una encrucijada.  
Sus ojos se sentían pesados, sus músculos estaban tensos y su cabeza daba muchas vueltas. Sentía la ligera presencia del sol sobre su rostro. Estaba recostado sobre una superficie bastante irregular… como si fuera el asiento de un automóvil… pero… la luz lo golpeaba directamente en el rostro.  
¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?... ¿Dónde era "ahí"?, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?, ¿Por qué aquellas voces mencionaban su nombre?, ¿los conocía?, ¿no se encontraba en el simposium?

– ¿Cómo carajo se cruza esta avenida?, no hay semáforos por ningún lugar, ¡me cortan las bolas!

– Cierra la puta boca, culón, solo conduce derecho.

– ¡Carajo, pobretón!

– ¡No le grites a Kenny, maldito Cartman!

– ¡Tu cierra tu judía boca!

– ¡CULÓN!

– Chicos… tranquilícense…

Tweek seguía sin poder abrir sus ojos, pero de pronto comenzó a imaginar su infancia… cuando concursó para formar parte de un estúpido cuarteto. Craig le dijo que estaría bien, que debía intentar en otros grupos además del suyo… pero le fue difícil vivir separado del moreno por mucho. Además, Craig, en opinión de Clyde, se volvió mas "huraño" en esos días. Nunca pudo preguntarle el porque, cuando volvió, seguía siendo el mismo Craig de siempre.

Craig… lo recordaba perfectamente… llegó a su departamento después de 12 años… ¿no estaba ahí, con él?  
Solía estar a su lado cuando las cosas iban mal…  
El, en realidad estaba… ¿Dónde?... recordaba haberse levantado temprano, tomó un baño, se puso la ropa que no sabía ni porque había comprado, demasiado "sexy", en palabras de Missy.  
Missy…  
Si, el había estado ahí los últimos momentos que recordaba. ¿Que le dijo?

– No tienes ni puta idea, ¿cierto, culo gordo? – Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de Missy… Kenny. Habían vivido cerca el uno del otro por mucho tiempo. Cuando Tweek y Christophe escaparon de aquella prisión, la persona que los ayudó fue Missy… desde entonces, extrañamente el siempre… estaba ahí. Simple y sencillamente… le pidió que no volviera a llamarlo Kenneth en público, por motivos personales fuertes… pero jamás especifico porqué. Así que para él, era Missy y ya… pero…

Había algo mas… otra razón por la cual el…

– ¿Preferirías tomar tu el manubrio, marica? – Esa voz le recordaba a alguien… olvidado.

– Deja de hablar mierda, Cartman, gira en la siguiente calle a la derecha, ya puedo ver donde vamos… – Esa otra voz… llamó "Cartman" al desconocido de sus recuerdos. ¡Claro!, el judío de South Park. Era… ¿Kevin?, ¿Kal?... ¡Kyle!, si, era Kyle Broflovski.

– Yo no escucho a judíos embusteros…

– ¡No te metas con mi pueblo, gordo racista!

Esas peleas, las recordaba por completo. Pero… se sentía como que faltaba ahí…  
Y alguien sobraba. Podía sentir, aun con los ojos cerrados, la presencia de una cuarta persona aparte de el en ese coche.

– ¡Chicos!, pelear no solucionará nada… lo importante ahora es encontrar la avenida principal… después de ahí, solo seguir los señalamientos.

Ahí… la voz del líder.  
Esa voz, la escuchó durante el terremoto. ¡El terremoto!, así llegó hasta ese punto…  
En la oscuridad, en aquella terrible visión de su adolescencia revivida…  
Su peor miedo, ¿cierto?  
El terror.  
El coraje.  
La impotencia.

– ¡Por ahí! – Gritaron Kenny, Kyle y Eric al mismo tiempo.

Tweek abrió los ojos con todo su esfuerzo. Entonces vio sobre el regazo de quien estaba recostado.

– ¿S-s-Stan? – Su garganta se cerró al instante. Desde su perspectiva podía ver aquel rostro perfectamente. Los años no pasaron en vano… había crecido bastante. Podía decir que era tan grande como Craig, su mismo cabello negro, pero ojos azules… y un alma despiadada.

– ¿Ya despertaste, Tweek?

Los ojos verde oscuro de Tweek se cubrieron de llanto. Sin poder siquiera gritar, comenzó a lanzar fuertes patadas y puñetazos en todas las direcciones. Kyle y Kenny, sentados en aquella camioneta de 3 hileras de asientos, se espantaron al ver como se retorcía el rubio en la última fila de asientos, golpeando de forma desquiciada a Marsh.

– ¡Ah!, ¿que carajo pasa allá atrás? – En el asiento del conductor, Cartman no podía girarse para mirar, pero el espejo retrovisor le permitía ver parcialmente la locura que sucedía allá atrás.

– ¡Tweek, Tweek!, ¡tranquilízate!, ¡nadie te va a hacer daño! – Kyle se giró sobre el respaldo para intentar sostener al rubio, pero sus puñetazos no le permitían acercarse. – ¡Kenny, ayúdame!

– ¡Tweek, no te vamos a dejar bajar así!, ¡te desmayaste, necesitas ir a un lugar seguro!

Entonces Tweek recuperó el aliento, se lanzó a si mismo con toda la fuerza en su cuerpo, en dirección contraria a Stan. El moreno, golpeado y rasguñado en casi todo el rostro, miraba atónito al otro chico. Tweek temblaba como si estuviera convulsionando, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salir de sus huecos y el llanto comenzó a escapársele entre gritos y gemidos.

– **¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!, ¡SAQUENME!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡AYUDAAAA!** – Comenzó a golpear la puerta corrediza, pero Kenny impidió que hiciera una locura. Estaban en el tercer carril de una avenida de cinco carriles, saltar de un auto en movimiento en esas condiciones, era suicidio. –** ¡ALGUIEN!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!, ****¡ALGUIEN!**

Sus gritos sonaban, más que desesperados, como los de un hombre a punto de encontrarse con la muerte. Stanley permaneció quieto frente a Tweek, sin siquiera pestañear. Lo observó asustado, sin comprender esa reacción tan violenta…  
Kenny vio como la respiración de Tweek comenzaba a acercase al colapso… sabiendo que no podía permitirlo, tomó la mano de Tweek que sostenía la manija de la puerta corrediza y lo observó a los ojos.

– Tweek… tranquilízate…te dejaré salir si sueltas la puerta…

– ¡Oye, pobretón!

– ¡Cállate, Cartman!... anda, Tweek… Tweekers… yo se que tu quieres que todo esto termine… ¿porque no sueltas la puerta para que te deje salir? ¿Eh?

Sin aquella peluca zarrapastrosa, Kenny lucía más amigable que nunca. Sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, solo con un aspecto tranquilo y divertido… Tweek no podía dejar de ver a Stan como si la vida se le escapara si dejara de hacerlo, pero… ese era Missy. Si decía que iba a sacarlo de ahí, lo haría.

Con una lentitud que casi mata a todos ahí dentro, Tweek comenzó a soltar la puerta… sin apartar los ojos de Stanley ni por error. Kyle y Kenny lo observaban con cautela… no sabían que podría intentar… estaba histérico.  
Finalmente, soltó la puerta y de apretó tanto contra la ventana que podría romper el vidrio de esta en cualquier momento.  
En ese momento, Kyle y Stan suspiraron… no abría un accidente mayor.  
Tweek comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y, entonces, Kenny colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Este hizo un extraño sonido… y Tweek cayó desmayado al instante.

– ¡Carajo, Kenneth! – Gritó Kyle, empujando al rubio para ver como estaba Tweek. Había perdido el conocimiento por completo.

– ¿Cómo le haremos en el aeropuerto, genio? – Cartman volvió a mirar con mayor concentración al tráfico. Stanley y Kyle acomodaron al rubio para volverlo a colocar sobre el asiento donde él y Marsh viajaban. – Es obvio que no va a cooperar…

– Yo me encargo, ¿si, culón?

– ¿Por qué…? – Por primera ocasión desde el ataque furtivo de Tweek, Stan habló a sus compañeros. – ¿Por qué me vió de esa manera?

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas preocupados… no tenían mucho tiempo antes que comenzara a darse cuenta.  
Kyle terminó de acomodar a Tweek y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

– Debe… debe estar muy confundido por todo lo que sucedió en el centro de convenciones, ¿verdad, Kenny? – Buscó apoyo en el rubio de ojos celestes. Este encontró un objeto que cayó de los pantalones de Tweek.

– Claro que si… ya verás, Stan. Tweek estará mejor en Londres… – Se trataba del celular de Tweek. Este se iluminó y comenzó a sonar. La pantalla decía: Chris. – Todos nosotros…

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¡Es mi maldita culpa!, no debí dejarlo ir solo… ¡todo por querer irme contigo, maldito británico de mierda!

Christophe caminaba como furia enjaulada por toda la sala de espera.  
Llegó al centro de convenciones después que Tweek no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas, ni mensajes. Gregory lo llevó hasta ahí en su limusina, pero solo llegó para ver el recinto abandonado y a los pocos guardias, desconcertados por los problemas técnicos que se dieron a causa del terremoto. Pasaban de las 8 de la noche y seguía sin saber nada de Tweek.

– Tranquilízate, my Christophé. – Gregory intentó abrazar al castaño por la espalda, pero este lo empujó con un solo brazo. Estaba harto de la ineptitud de todos ahí… nadie le respondía lo que esperaba y el estúpido encargado no se encontraba por ninguna parte.  
Esperar… como odiaba tener que hacerlo…

– ¡Nada de tranquilízate!, ¡algo le sucedió a Richard!, ¡estoy seguro…! – Pero antes de continuar sus gritos, una puerta que dividía esa oficina de la oficina del gerente regional, se abrió velozmente, entonces dos hombres trajeados salieron de ahí.

– ¡Delorn! – Uno de ellos era Craig Tucker.

– ¡Tu!, Vous avez volé Richard! Où est-il?

El castaño caminó amenazadoramente en dirección de Tucker, pero una fuerza extraña lo detuvo.  
Gregory reconocía aquella mirada fiera en su amado francés, por eso consideró adecuado intervenir antes que tuviera que invertir su fortuna intentando sacarlo de prisión. Tomó al castaño por debajo de los brazos y lo abrazó de la cadera. Mientras Christophe se revolvía en movimientos molestos para el rubio, este habló a Tucker.

– ¿Has contactado con el esposo de Christophé?

Craig abrió los ojos espantado… ¿¡QUIEN CARAJO ERA EL ESPOSO DE SU TWEEKERS!?

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó molesto e indignado. – ¡Este pendejo no es tal cosa de Tweek!

– Où est-il?

– ¡No lo sé!, ¡francés marica!, por eso estoy aquí… no llegó a su departamento…

– No contesta a mis llamadas tampoco… Richard… – Dejó entonces de pelear y se quedó ahí… de pie mirando en dirección al desorden que había afuera de esa sala. – Dijo que me esperaría a la 1… y pasan de las 8… – Entonces el otro hombre ahí presente se aproximó a los 3 hombres.

– Como le decía al señor Tucker, los guardias registraron una llamada de emergencia en las oficinas del 2do pabellón… uno de los invitados a las conferencias se quedó atrapado ahí por el sistema de seguridad paralizado a causa del terremoto. Un joven vino hasta aquí corriendo, exigiendo una computadora, – Craig desvió su mirada en dirección del exterior. Pensaba en Kenny, en sus palabras. – Tecleó un par de cosas y tan rápido como llegó corriendo, se fue. Fue extraño, los sistemas se reprogramaron.

– ¿Y el hombre que estaba atrapado?, ¿de que forma esta relacionado a Richard? – Christophe sacó su celular y lo volvió a observar. Ninguna llamada de Tweek.

– El chef Second y un ayudante se llevaron a un muchacho a Urgencias, al parecer también permaneció encerrado durante el terremoto…

– ¿¡El chef Second!? – Christophe y Craig tomaron uno, cada hombro de aquel sujeto. El señor simplemente se estremeció entre aquellos sujetos de aspecto serio y molesto.

Gregory, quien permaneció al margen, sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar un número conocido.

– Esto no tiene sentido… – Christophe marcó una ultima ocasión el número de Tweek, pero sucedió lo mismo que con las otras ocasiones. Lo mandaron al buzón de voz.

– Entonces… Tweek debe estar en algún hospital… – Concluyó Craig.

– En ninguno de la zona. – Les informó Gregory. Se sentía como un estúpido buscando al esposo de su amante… pero Tucker parecía saber algo que él no. Eso lo deprimía más.

– ¿Que cosa? – Christophe se detuvo un segundo a pensar. Antes de poder sacar a relucir sus ideas, Tucker le ganó la palabra.

– Kenny, el debe estar con Tweek… – Christophe lo observó con sorpresa.

– ¿Missy? – Ambos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. – ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

– ¿Tu como sabes su nombre?

– Richard y yo lo conocemos desde… – De detuvo. No, Tucker no tenía derecho a saber. – Desde hace años. No conocía a nadie que supiera su nombre.

– Kenneth McCormick, estuvimos juntos desde kindergarden hasta la preparatoria. No lo veía desde hace poco más de 8 años… quizá más…

– Entonces… – De nuevo, el castaño marcó un numero, y por primera ocasión le contestaron.

_Hey, Christophe… ¿__que__pasó__?_

– ¡Missy, yo…! Sucedió un accidente después del terremoto y quiero saber…

_Oh, Chris… dentro de poco sale mi vuelo, estaré lejos algún tiempo, tú sabes, lo de siempre. Así que… ¿te parece bien si hablamos una vez que vuelva?_

– ¡No, Missy!, mira… Tweek está desaparecido y Tucker y yo estamos…

– ¡No! – Regañó Craig y al instante, Kenny le colgó a Chris.

– ¿Que mier…? – Gregory se acercó a ellos. – ¿Que carajo te pasa, Tucker?, ¿y porqué ese pendejo me colgó?

– Estoy seguro que él tiene a Tweekers.

– ¿Who? – Gregory guardó su celular y se colocó entre Tucker y Delorn.

– Richard, yo…

– ¿Your husband?

– ¡No es su esposo! – Craig estaba desesperado. Tweek perdido, tener que hablar con Delorn, Missy probablemente haciéndole Dios sabía que cosas y a ese pedante británico a un metro de él.

– ¿Chris? – Gregory observó al castaño.

–**O–O–O–**

Sentado al borde de la camioneta, Tweek observaba con torpeza todo a su alrededor, con cientos de imágenes dando vueltas en su cabeza. Primero un ojo se adaptó a la luz, la escena, los colores, el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar.  
Se encontraba recostado con los pies colgando hacia afuera del vehículo. Con la puerta abierta, ¿no era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar?  
Tomó toda la fuerza contenida en su cuerpo, su débil y marcado cuerpo… pero una fuerza tremenda lo sostuvo del pecho, deteniendo su movimiento y haciéndolo sentir la gravedad de repente.

– Mas lento, Tweekers. – Era Kenny, de pie fuera del coche. Aquel lugar parecía un estacionamiento. Había cientos de automóviles alrededor, el techo del lugar no parecía tener fin y el acero cubriéndolo todo era incapaz de frenar el sonido constante de maquinas trabajando a unos metros de ahí.

Era el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

– ¿Ke-Kenny?, ¡Missy!, yo, ¡ayúdame!, tuve una pesadilla, pero… ¿Dónde…? – Tweek agarró la mano de Kenny entre las suyas, mas esta no se movió. Entonces Tweek notó la cabellera rubia de Kenny, ocultando aquellos ojos serenos y fríos. – ¿Missy?

– No te preocupes, ya puedo ser Kenny de nuevo… mira esto, Tweek. Voy a necesitar de toda tu cooperación. – El mas alto empujó las piernas de Tweek, que seguían adormecidas, de esa forma, Se sentó en la orilla, tapando la única salida de la camioneta. Sacó del bolsillo de su camiseta negra un par de papeles doblados. – Toma, es el tuyo.

Tweek observó aquel papel con el miedo aun apoderado de su cuerpo. ¿Que estaba sucediendo?, ¿A dónde habían ido los otros?, ¿era eso una alucinación mas?, ¿seguía atrapado en aquella prisión?

– ¿Un boleto de avión? – Leyó el papel. Decía ahí su nombre. – Es mío… ¿Londres?

– Londres, Tweek. Así es… – Kenny recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo y después miró el techo. – Necesitamos comportarnos tranquilamente y no causar demasiados problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

– Kenny, yo… no quiero estar aquí… necesito volver a casa, hablar con Chris… ¡Chris! – De inmediato buscó dentro de sus bolsillos, pero no encontró el objeto. Un sonido parecido al de su celular, el objeto deseado estaba ahí, frente a su rostro, entre los dedos de la mano derecha de Kenny. – ¡Mi celular!

En ese preciso momento, estaba vibrando y brillando. Era el tono de llamadas para Christophe. Tweek extendió su brazo con lentitud… solo para observar con miedo al otro rubio abriendo el objeto, separando la pantalla del teclado y… rompiendo el objeto con una facilidad abrumadora.

– ¡Kenny!, ¡no! – El objeto cayó partido en dos dentro del auto. Tweek lo recogió, pero era solamente basura. – ¿Por qué?

– No necesitamos distracciones… y Christophe se encuentra ahora con Tucker. Lo ultimo que deseo es a esos dos aquí, impidiendo lo "inevitable". – Kenny salió de la camioneta y colocó las manos sobre el techo. – Andando… el avión saldrá en 30 minutos.

– No.

Su mirada, con aquel terror en ella que había abandonado la noche del escape, estaba ahí presente. Kenny, Missy… no podía pretender que se encerrara en un vuelo a nosédónde, con Stanley Marsh y unos, casi, desconocidos, hacia el antiguo continente sin siquiera avisarle a su mejor amigo… lejos de su empleo, su casa y…

…de Craig…

– Temía que dijeras eso… porque, Tweek. – Kenny volvió adentro del coche, pero en esa ocasión cerró la puerta. Adentro estaba todo oscuro, tanto, que Tweek observó casi con miedo al otro rubio. Su mirada azul cielo parecía la de un felino. Uno peligroso. – No te lo estoy preguntando.

La voz de Kenny resonó segura y profunda. Tweek se retorció en su lugar y se apoyó contra el respaldo. Por supuesto que tenia la opción… eso era prácticamente un secuestro. Por donde quiera que lo viese.

– No voy a ir contigo a ningún lugar, Kenny… me voy a casa.

– Si vas a casa, te enviarán a prisión… y tú sabes lo que sigue a eso… – Kenny sacó de su bolsillo un papel azul. Tweek lo recordó tan pronto como lo vio. Era el pagaré. – Me sorprende que no dejaras a Tucker pagarlo… y menos mal que no lo hiciste. Creo que el lo habría leído al menos. La fecha de vencimiento te ha estado creando intereses desde hace una semana Tweek…

– ¿Eh? – El rubio sostuvo el papel con aquellos desquiciados temblores. No podía ser cierto. – Eso no…

– 3600 dólares, Tweek. Si puedes pagarme esto en este momento, lo dejamos todo aquí y puedes bajar de esta camioneta. Incluso yo te buscaré un taxi. ¿Que dices?

Tweek se estremeció al escuchar aquello, él…

– No tengo esa cantidad… – Jamás en su vida la había tenido. No junta. – ¡Pero, Kenny… yo! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Estaba en realidad desesperado.

– Ni yo paciencia, así que escúchame bien. Abordaremos ese avión hacia Londres… llegaremos a Inglaterra en una horas y nos acompañaras hasta la casa de Stanley, después, ahí…

– No… – Se aferró a la manga del otro. Sus piernas estaban tan contraídas por la tensión que pensó que se orinaría ahí mismo. – Por favor…

– Y no quiero que luzcas como un niño llorón, porque entonces harán preguntas y es lo último que necesitamos… ¿me entiendes?

– No, no quiero… ¡no voy!, ¡no voy a ir, no!, ¡no!, ¡prefiero ir a prisión!... prefiero regresar a aquel lugar.

– Me pregunto si… Christophe pensará igual… – Murmuró el más alto. Entonces Tweek lo miró con mayor desesperación. – Claro que, una vez que tú vuelvas a ser internado… ellos comenzaran a hacer preguntas… y yo puedo ser muy cooperativo.

– No lo harías… ¿verdad?, Chris no tiene nada que ver… – Soltó la manga de Kenny e intentó empujarlo para escapar de ahí, pero la fuerza del otro era mucho mayor. – Kenny, por favor.

– No insistas… tu eliges. Ven con nosotros a Londres. Todo pagado, Tweek, no tendrás que trabajar ni hacer ningún gasto, solo lo que yo te ordene… y tan rápido como todo se solucione… – Kenny volvió a abrir la camioneta y salir de ahí. – Y las cosas vuelvan a ser normales, dentro de lo que cabe, claro… te dejamos volver a América. ¿Te parece bien?

Tweek meditó las cosas. Evidentemente, estaba atrapado.  
El infierno… el demonio… en Londres.  
O arrastrar a Christophe junto a él… hacia la silla de electroshock.  
No tenia mucho en que pensar, ¿cierto?  
Al menos su amigo…

– Yo… de acuerdo.

Kenny, de afuera de la camioneta, observó al rubio, con aquella sonrisa tan típica en él. Así que… todo comenzaría en realidad ahí.

Tweek comenzó a llorar con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Sentía tanto miedo… tanto maldito miedo.

– Vamos.

…

**No tenía tiempo, ¡nada! y de pronto me quedé sin cosas que hacer, ¡por completo!  
Loca la vida mía…  
Cambio de SUMARY! Ahora la historia si se pondrá rara.  
Gracias por leer hasta aquí y pues… nos leeremos de nuevo pronto…**

**By: Roglia15**


	11. El lugar de las fantasías robadas

**El lugar de las fantasías robadas**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original. Ni Stan, ni Tweek, lo saben._

– ¿Me puedo sentar aquí un rato?

Mirar por la ventana de un avión mientras vuelas de noche, no es precisamente la mejor manera de matar las ansias durante el recorrido.  
Tweek estaba ahí, sentado justo a unos pocos centímetros de chocar el rostro contra la ventana, esa pequeña esperanza cristalizada que le recordaba su posición de prisionero. Eso mismo, estaba en una prisión de acero, volando junto a las nubes que surcaban el cielo y que parecían fantasías lejanas de sus tardes infantiles, formando parte de un plan del que desconocía todo, excepto las condiciones y al cual fue sometido por una jugada cruel de uno de los que fuera su amigo fiel hasta horas antes a ese momento… y de su propia estupidez.

– Kyle… si, supongo. – El pelirrojo junto a Tweek era Broflovski. Con el paso de los años había olvidado por completo todo respecto a él, pero tenerlo ahí, rozando su mano izquierda con su propio brazo, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan condescendiente, una tranquilidad casi sobreactuada… lo mataba más lentamente. Iba a colapsar… lo sabía.

– ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? – Kyle colocó una pequeña manta sobre el regazo de Tweek y apagó la única luz que brillaba en la sección ejecutiva, de la cual solo eran parte él, Tweek, Cartman, Kenny y probablemente… Stanley. – El recorrido hasta Haworth es cansado.

¿Haworth?, ¿era ahí a donde lo llevaban?  
Tweek parpadeó un par de veces. Primero confundido con aquella actitud del judío… después molesto.

– Déjame en paz. – Amenazó con una voz que parecía mas al punto de quebrarse, que enfadada en realidad. El pelirrojo cambió su semblante, pero con como Tweek esperaba. En realidad, parecía muy entristecido.

– Lo entiendo. Perdona. – ¿Quién estaba en todo ese juego?, ¿esos cuatro?, ¿o solo Kenny?

Tweek tomó la sabana y se abrazó a ella, cubriéndose el rostro y abrazándose en dirección de la ventana, dando así, la espalda a Kyle.  
El pelirrojo suspiró cansado y estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando escuchó los susurros del rubio tan claros que parecían ser intentos lastimosos de no llorar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque es la única forma, Tweek. Lo lamento… pero, no temas. Stan duerme… casi todo el tiempo estará dormido, hasta que lleguemos al King Cross… – Kyle volvió a su lugar y apuntó con la cabeza en dirección de enfrente. Tweek se descobijó tembloroso y vio ahí, a unas cuantas hileras de ambos, la cabeza del moreno recargada contra la ventana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un rostro pacifico.  
Cuanto lo odiaba Tweek… esa imagen tan vulnerable de ese hombre… le daba ansias por lastimarlo. No se sentía mal por desearlo…

…quizá el moreno sintió lo mismo hacia él, 12 años atrás…

– Ah. – Fue todo lo que contestó. Kyle lo observó inquisidoramente, pero evitó realizar ninguna pregunta. Ya habría tiempo para todo.

– Buenas noches, señoritas. – Kenny, con su acento sureño perdido, llegó hasta los dos chicos y se sentó justo sobre la superficie, quedando así frente a ambos chicos. El espacio entre hileras era superior a los de las otras clases dentro del avión, así que cabía a la perfección. Entregó una taza con café a Kyle y la otra Tweek. El rubio miró el objeto, después su procedencia y giró su rostro de nuevo en dirección de la ventana. Kenny agachó su cabeza resignado y suspiró. Sería un largo camino. – De acuerdo… no lo bebas si no quieres… ¿y tu porque no duermes? – Se dirigió a Kyle con diversión. Conocía la respuesta perfectamente.

– Eric está roncando como un jodido león… me sorprende que Stan pueda dormir con ese escándalo… maldito culón. – Terminó y bebió tranquilamente de su taza. Kenny colocó la otra sobre la superficie y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de los asientos de enfrente.

– Quizá si metemos un par de calcetines en su boca… – Sugirió divertido, mientras Kyle se reía bajito. Voltearon a ver a Tweek, pero este seguía con su mirada perdida y atormentada dirigida al exterior. Aquella noche oscura celestial que tanto le recordaba a un moreno que le hacia sentir todo lo contrario al moreno que descansaba a unos metros de él. – No está allá afuera.

– ¿Quién? – Kyle respondió a Kenny, ya que Tweek se empeñaba a no dirigirle la palabra.

– Craig Tucker… – Dijo sin mas. Tweek abrió los ojos con asombro y coraje, se puso de pie casi de golpe y caminó en dirección del baño. Kyle y Kenny lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se encerró en el.

– Te lo dije… no va a ayudar mucho, ¿crees aun que debimos…? – Comenzó Kyle, mirando como Kenny se sentaba en el lugar que fuera de Tweek.

– Estoy por completo seguro que es lo correcto. Obviamente, los medios no fueron ni los mejores ni los más apropiados… pero, con el tiempo, descubrirá la verdad.

Entonces el sonido leve de unos sollozos arrebató en ambos el deseo de seguir bebiendo café. El llanto de Tweek se escuchaba hasta ellos… y era desgarrador.  
De pronto el sonido de los ronquidos desapareció y Kenny notó que Cartman se había levantado. El castaño miraba con una humanidad casi desconocida en él, justo en dirección del baño. Kyle no apartó la mirada de su taza, pero esta no era muy distinta a la de Eric.  
Así, Kenny suspiró de nuevo… definitivamente sería un viaje largo.

– Es Tweek, ¿cierto?

Los tres hombres se exaltaron a escuchar aquella voz tan tranquila y grave en el rincón extremo de la sección.  
Con ambas piernas sobre el asiento y las rodillas pegadas contra su pecho, Stan miraba en dirección de la ventana, con su mirada, azul rey, perdida.  
Aun cuando los tomó a todos por sorpresa, Kyle pudo reaccionar antes que sus amigos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, Stan?

– Su llanto… – Dijo tranquilamente. Arrugó la nariz ligeramente y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas. Kenny y Eric intercambiaron miradas, interpretando eso como otro de sus "despertares". Solamente Kyle, quien casi corrió a su lado para abrazar a su amigo, pudo escuchar sus susurros. –…suena igual siempre.

–**O–O–O–**

– Puedes ayudar si quieres, judío…

– No me presiones, culo gordo… ya llevo 3 maletas y ninguna es mía…

– ¡Carajo, Ken!, ¿que tanta basura traes? – El castaño discutía con sus amigos severamente mientras intentaba maniobrar dos maletas entre sus brazos y otras 2 esperándolo cerca de sus pies.

Kyle cargaba dos mochilas, una de mensajero y la otra mas como una maleta redonda. En una de sus manos aguardaba una maleta con llantitas.  
Kenny guardaba y esculcaba entre sus mochilas un sinfín de papeles, mientras acomodaba su laptop lo mejor posible dentro de su maletín de mezclilla.

A unos metros de ellos, Tweek aguardaba frente a una de esas paredes enormes de cristal que adornan los aeropuertos de todas las ciudades importantes del mundo. Frente a él, aquel paisaje de aviones llegando, entrando, saliendo y partiendo en direcciones que abarcaban casi todo el mundo. Un lugar que le recordaba tanto al sentimiento de la libertad y que no podía ser mas opuesto.  
Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mirada perdida y una mueca parecida a la de un niño segundos antes de llorar.  
Inglaterra… al otro lado del océano, de Chris, de su casa, su empleo…

De Craig y su prometida.

Y a 3 metros de Stanley Marsh.

– Deja de verme. – Amenazó, quitando aquella expresión acobardada y poniendo, en su lugar, un rostro de rechazo y enojo.

A su izquierda, Stan lo observaba embelesado.  
Era más alto que él, por mucho. Su complexión se había vuelto mas grande y marcada, tal y como Craig. Con una cabellera negra con brillos azulados ligeros, el flequillo acomodado en dirección de la derecha, un par de ojos de un color extraordinario, no solo azul rey, sino con un leve deje de color verde. Una combinación maravillosa. Su piel era blanca, ligeramente pálida y era poseedor de un par de labios delgados y ligeramente rosados. Vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro. Sus zapatos, que no cambió desde que salieron del simposium, eran los que usaba dentro de la cocina.

En resumen… el príncipe azul que todas las chicas sueñan.  
Y el demonio de las pesadillas más sádicas en Tweek.

– Te contemplaba… – Comenzó con aquella voz tan juvenil, pero profunda. Tranquilidad era todo lo que destilaba.

– Pues te ordeno que lo dejes de hacer. – Cuanto le hervía la sangre… cuanto lo odiaba… cuanto quería saltarle encima y torturarlo hasta que sintiera una millonésima parte de su dolor… eran cantidades que no podían medirse.

– Me recuerdas… – Cerró los ojos un segundo y de nuevo volvió a mirarlo sencillamente. – A un sueño.

– Y tú me recuerdas una pesadilla, una asquerosa fantasía concebida por un enfermo y un desquiciado, no sabes cuanto asco siento de encontrarme aquí, contigo… – Comenzó a hablar tal y como lo hacia en su infancia: rápido y sin detenerse ni para respirar. – Como desearía que tú desaparecieras del mundo, que solo murieras, que algo terrible te pasara a ti y a todo lo que amas… y que alguien te desgarre el alma como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Eres un monstruo – Susurró lleno de ira, dio un paso hacia adelante y apuntó con su dedo índice al pecho del moreno. Kenny notó aquella escena y se dirigió hacia ellos con cierto miedo. – Eres el ser mas despreciable del mundo, nada que digas o hagas podrá recompensar todo el daño que me hiciste… y no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte, así que no vuelvas a mirarme de ninguna forma si no quieres que te lo haga pagar…

– ¡Basta! – Kenny golpeó la mano de Tweek y lo hizo ceder. El otro rubio temblaba lleno de rabia, pero no lloró. Ni una sola lagrima.

Stanley no se las merecía.

Stan, quien no había cambiado aquel rostro lleno de serenidad, alzó la cabeza, como si mirara a Tweek desde una perspectiva bastante elevada.  
¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablarle de esa manera?

– Cualquier mal que desees, se te regresará. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

Y fue suficiente para congelar la sangre del rubio.  
Lo recordaba, porque muchas ocasiones lo leyó mientras esperaba su turno para volver a subir a la silla eléctrica.  
Un cuaderno perdido.  
Una nota.  
Esperanzas…  
Y el sentimiento de desesperación apagado…  
A pesar del dolor de sentir las descargas recorriendo su frágil cuerpo… y oír a lo lejos los gritos de Christophe, quien padecía lo mismo…  
Una luz… brillante y hermosa.  
En un lugar gris… incluso crecían las flores.

– Andando. – Fue todo lo que dijo Kenny, llevándose a Stanley de ahí.

Tweek permaneció de pie, petrificado unos segundos más. Alzó su rostro en dirección del moreno que se alejaba junto a Kenny.

¿Ese… era Stan?  
Realmente, el… ¿era Stan?

–**O–O–O–**

A pesar del hecho de estar siendo secuestrado, Tweek sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho al sentir esa extraña sensación que inunda el estomago de una persona siempre que está en un lugar nuevo y desconocido, el emblema de una aventura, el comienzo de lo nuevo, el proceso de descubrir los nuevos aromas, los colores, las voces que corren de un lado al otro del andén y los sonidos que jamás habías escuchado antes.

En la estación del tren, King Cross, Tweek esperaba de pie junto al pequeño grupo de chicos que aguardaban el regreso del otro rubio del grupo.  
Kyle revisaba su bandeja de correos con su celular, Cartman comía una caja de dulces de colores. Stan, en cambio, cabeceaba extrañamente de pie, como si estuviera al punto de dormirse en esa posición.

– Es extraño, siempre llegamos aquí y jamás he ido al andén 9 ¾*****– Dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo. Tweek lo escuchó y miró en dirección de los letreros que señalaban números en cantidades ascendentes y descendientes desde el lugar donde aguardaban. Todos eran números completos.

– Cuanto te gustaría, judío… anda, y te haré ver magia de verdad. – Contestó Eric en susurró mal disimulado, ladeando su cabeza y besando tiernamente la mejilla de Kyle. Tweek se atragantó ante la escena. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado… ¡JAMÁS!

– Basta, Eric… – Murmuró Kyle avergonzado, pero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de ahí. Eric llevaba una mano por detrás del pelirrojo, abrazándolo desde la cadera. Kyle hizo lo mismo con el castaño.

– ¿Desde cuando? – Susurró Tweek, mas para si mismo.

Caminó de lado un poco, después un poco más y un poco mas, asomándose desde aquel lugar, en dirección de las vías.

– ¡GAH! – Entonces cayó directo sobre las vías. Todos alrededor comenzaron a alzar las voces y gritar. El rubio había caído de costado y miró todo alrededor. Se lastimó ligeramente el tobillo.

Fue en ese momento que sintió una fuerza extraña levantándolo de las vías.  
Fue extraño, se sintió protegido, por un momento… fue como recordar la escena junto a Craig, cuando lo abrazó en el pasillo…

No…

…

…fue distinto.

Como en secundaria. Cuando se sentaba en una banca de la secundaria, tomándose un café del lugar que su padre administraba. Al caer la tarde, con las hojas del árbol secas descendiendo frente a sus ojos, el otoño en el ambiente y las aves escapando a sus escondites nocturnos… él aguardaba ahí, cuando incluso se dormía, esperando a su mejor amigo. Al único chico que le hacia sentir de "esa" forma.

Enamorado

Y protegido.

– Tenga cuidado. – Pero su sueño no podía ser mas distinto… – ¿Se ha hecho daño?

Stanley lo cargó desde las vías y lo alzó para colocarlo en la superficie. Tweek lo observó consternado. Confundido… y ligeramente enojado. Pero más confundido.

– Suéltame… – Fue lo único que pudo decirle. El moreno lo dejó ir y subió también al andén. Miró a Tweek caminando en dirección de Kyle y Kenny, que volvieron asustados por los susurros de la gente.

El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza… intentando aplacar todas las imágenes que corrían dentro de su cabeza. Recuerdos que… era imposible poseer…

…acerca de un chico aguardando en una banca…

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿No es maravilloso? – Kyle se sentó justo frente a Tweek dentro de aquella cabina. Las 9 maletas hacían pequeños sonidos chirriantes en las barandillas sobre su cabeza. Solo ellos dos estaban ahí dentro.

– Supongo… – Contestó sin ganas. – Nunca he salido de la ciu… – Recapacitó. Ni siquiera sabia donde había estado internado con certeza. – Nunca había visto el campo abierto.

Al mirar aquel lugar, no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de su amigo. Christophe había vivido en un lugar de Francia que al parecer poseía un terreno tan extenso que podía recorrerse completo en 5 horas caminando. Al menos, eso le platicó en algunas ocasiones…

Lo extrañaba, deseaba estar a su lado. Ayudarle a fingir un matrimonio para alejar a Gregory… el británico era inigualable, pero su amigo era bastante cabeza dura. Deseaba darle consejos, escucharlo y regañarlo por su terquedad.  
Quería estar con él.  
No ahí…  
Por mas hermoso que fuera el paisaje verde y celeste allá afuera, la imagen de un prado de las miles de cientos de novelas escritas y por escribir…  
Nada reemplazaría nunca el lugar donde se sentía mas tranquilo.  
Su hogar.

– Nosotros vivimos en Haworth y cada vez que vamos a Londres lo vemos, a menos que tomemos el autobús, entonces está tan lleno que ni siquiera se puede ver por las ventanas… pero… no deja de sorprenderme, es muy distinto a South Park, ¿eh? – Invitó Kyle a continuar charlando con una sonrisa amigable, pero ni eso hacia volver en si a Tweek. Seguía consternado por lo ocurrido en la estación de trenes. – Tweek… sé que no tenemos derecho a pedirte nada…

– No piden, ¡ordenan!, Kenny me ha dejado claro que soy un prisionero… hasta que pague mi deuda… – Agachó la cabeza enfadado. Odiaba la amabilidad del otro. ¿Cómo podía pretender ser tan amigable cuando lo tomaron en una sala de conferencias, subieron a un vuelo, hicieron viajar en tren y todo eso bajo la exposición a ese sujeto que tanto despreciaba?

– Pero no deseamos que te sientas de esa manera, Tweek… ni Kenny, ni Stan ni yo… ¡Cartman tampoco, claro!... es solo que, ya sabes… es menos expresivo. – Afirmó con otra sonrisa. Después miró en dirección de la puerta. Probablemente Kenny, Stan y Eric volverían pronto.

– Si tu supieras… – Susurró indignado Tweek. Justo en ese momento notó su propia duda… ¿Kyle y Eric lo sabían?, porque era evidente que Kenny si, pero… el judío ahí…

– ¿Que cosa?... – Comenzó Kyle. – Lo que Stan… hace 12 años…

– ¡Si, eso mismo! – Entonces lo sabían. – Y aun así me piden que viaje a su lado… sin considerar cuan repulsivo es para mí estar cerca de él.

– Pero es precisamente por eso que te hemos traído, Tweek… te podemos ayudar y ayudar a Stan en el proceso… el está muy enfermo, no tenemos opciones, o más. – Kyle parecía al borde del llanto, pero eso solo confundía y hería más al rubio.

¿Cómo podía pedirle ayuda a él, precisamente A ÉL, para Stanley?

– Yo lo estuve durante mucho tiempo por gracia de Stanley, Kyle… y perdona si te molesta, pero si el muere o enferma o lo que sea, no solo se me resbala, sino que, ¡si!, ¡se lo deseo!, todo lo malo de este mundo se lo deseo a él…

– ¡Tweek! – Kyle se preocupó al escuchar al otro, pero Tweek no había terminado. ¡Oh no, Dios sabía que llevaba años esperando eso! – ¡No digas eso!

– ¡Lo digo porque es cierto!... si está enfermo, ¡me alegro mucho! Y saber que necesita mi ayuda no me hace sentir peor… porque yo supliqué, Kyle – El pelirrojo comenzó a llorar, apartando la mirada del otro. Tweek se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, obligándolo a mirarle con ambos ojos verdes claro. – Cada maldito segundo bajo él supliqué por mi libertad, porque me dejara ir… y aun amarrado a una silla eléctrica, con cientos de tubos incrustados en mi piel y los moretones de los golpes, las cortadas que los grilletes dejaban sobre mis brazos y piernas, soportando el frío de las duchas frías…

– ¡Basta! – Kyle intentó cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, pero Tweek las sostuvo desde las muñecas. Jamás se había sentido lo suficientemente seguro para hablar de eso con nadie, pero aquel hombre, igual de débil que el físicamente hablando, lo obligó a explicarle porque odiaba a ese bastardo. Porque eso era para él Stan.

– Todas las noches lloraba hasta que no podía hacerlo mas, cuando caía desmayado del dolor y mi voz ya no podía salir… viendo morir a muchos que compartieron el mismo destino que yo… y sintiendo el aroma de alguien siendo torturado diariamente… preguntándome que fue lo que hice para terminar ahí, en ese lugar… preguntándome en que maldito momento mis saludos cordiales y mis comentarios aislados fueron una señal para él, para creer, ¡para pretender…! Que yo deseaba algo mas que su amistad… 4 años, Kyle… durante 4 años me torturaron… cada maldito día… con tan solo 2 horas al día para descansar, sin contar claro lo que pasaba inconsciente… por eso, no me pidas piedad o ayuda… porque nada que tu o Kenneth o Cartman o Stanley Marsh puedan darme, me devolverá esos 4 años… ni mis ilusiones por vivir…

Kyle terminó llorando incontrolable, mientras Tweek soltó de golpe sus muñecas y volvió a su lugar. Y finalmente pudo llorar el también…  
Y así permanecieron por los siguientes 10 minutos antes que los otros 3 chicos volvieron.

– ¿Que carajo? – Cartman fue el primero en entrar en el lugar, pero en cuanto Kyle lo observó, salió de ahí casi corriendo y empujándolos en el camino. Sin pensarlo, Cartman corrió tras él.  
De esa forma, terminaron Kenny y Stan solos con Tweek. Este secó su llanto y se acomodó de manera que solo miraba hacia afuera.

– ¿Que le dijiste? – Preguntó Kenny a Tweek, pero este no volteó siquiera.

Kenny observó en silencio al chico, finalmente se resignó y dejó a su lado un pequeño envase con café. Tweek lo observó, llevaba casi dos días sin comer… pero no sucumbiría. McCormick lo notó y sonrió resignado.

– No te traería hasta aquí para envenenarte, ¿cierto?, puedes dejar de comer si quieres, pero, piensa que podrías enfermar y lo único que posees ahora es tu temple…

Tweek se giró para ver el rostro de ese sujeto.  
Missy estuvo ahí todo el tiempo… probablemente esperando, aguardando en silencio el momento preciso para atraparlo entre sus garras. Pero, ¿eso significaba que…?

– Todo el tiempo nos mentiste… a Chris y a mi… – Comenzó, con una lagrima escapando de sus ojos. Tomó con impotencia el vaso y lo colocó entre sus manos. – Fingiste que eras nuestro amigo, nos conseguiste una casa y una escuela… solo para atraparnos…

– Te equivocas, Tweek. – Kenny dejó también un lonche envuelto en plástico junto al tembloroso rubio. Stan había recargado su cabeza en el extremo junto a la puerta y cerrado los ojos. Al parecer, dormiría de nuevo, tal y como Kyle había predicho. – Yo si soy tu amigo y mi intención, aunque parezca cruel y arbitraria, no ha sido herirte… pero muchos tendremos que padecer para que pocos sean felices…

– ¿Stan y tus amigos?, perdona si no me uno a la causa…

– No es así… alguien más… algún día, Tweek. – Kenny también miró en dirección de la salida, hacia donde Stanley dormía. – Algún día vas a comprenderlo, pero… ese día no será pronto.

– Quizá para ese día yo esté muerto. – Terminó Tweek.

Y viajaron en silencio las próximas 4 horas.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿Trasbordar? – Tweek cargaba con una de las maletas que antes llevara Kyle. Se sentía cansado de solo mirar en todas direcciones y no saber nada de lo que sucedía. Cargar algo al menos le hacia darse cuenta que no era una pesadilla.

– Si, es que… – El pelirrojo se recuperó después de su tiempo a solas con el castaño. Estaba bastante claro para el rubio que ambos tenían una relación. En su infancia, ni aunque le apostaran todo el café del mundo, lo habría creído. – Tenemos que subir al tren que lleva a Keighley, es el único que se detiene en Haworth… es demasiado viaje para ser la primera vez, ¿cierto? – Admitió condescendiente el pelirrojo. Tweek miró en dirección de Kenny, quien aguardaba con las maletas, haciendo señas con sus manos para atraer la atención de ambos. El tren estaba ahí y había conseguido lugares.

– Pero supongo que está bien para ocultar un secuestro… – Admitió sin una expresión en su rostro, pero Kyle reaccionó asombrado. ¿Era eso…?

– Jaja, supongo… – ¿Sarcasmo?

Con Stan lejos, Tweek podía sentirse ligeramente mas tranquilo.  
Ya no tenia opción… eso era más que un secuestro. Estaba en un continente nuevo, con personas desconocidas y un futuro incierto. Era evidente que no podía huir, que no tenía a quien acudir en el país de los reyes del siglo XXI, pero… ¿que más podía pasarle?  
¿Que cosa podía superar la tortura que ya había pasado en toda su vida?  
Una vez abajo… ya solo podía subir.

–**O–O–O–**

Stan durmió profundamente, como solía hacer después de su medicación.  
Dormía mucho, Kyle y Cartman lo obligaban a vivir así… si es que eso contaba como "vivir" de alguna forma. Soñando… era la única forma en que podía comunicarse con el mundo real. La vida era injusta… pero solo porque había sido creada para seres imperfectos. Recordaba muy poco de otras épocas… de lugares que ya ni siquiera podía afirmar que existieran.  
Permaneció encerrado por mucho tiempo. Vivió atormentado por años…  
Pero no por culpa… sino por confusión.  
Era tan duro conocerlo todo, saber poco y reconocer nada.  
Entonces el ciclo se repetía… para, finalmente, regresar al día 11.

11 de Noviembre. Once del mes once.  
Una nota escrita esa tarde.  
Pero, en su bolsillo…  
El número nunca concordaba.  
El numero 11 tenía dos números 1.  
Y en su bolsillo había dos números 1 también.  
Pero dos 1 suman 2.  
Entonces todo se perdía de nuevo.  
Era un sueño.

Lo único que siempre se repetía dentro de su cabeza era aquella imagen. Igual que en la camioneta, el rostro de rechazo en Tweek. Pero mucho más joven.  
¿Era dolor?... no… era decepción.  
¿Por qué lo decepcionó?  
¿Por qué lo miraba de aquella forma?

– Léelo cuando tengas tiempo – Tweek frente a él, entregándole algo…

Un sentimiento de alivio.  
Y finalmente…  
…el despertar.

Era imposible haber visto eso de frente… pero, era demasiado real. Todos los recuerdos similares a ese, eran tan reales.  
¿Había enloquecido?

–**O–O–O–**

– Ya casi llegamos, Stan. – La voz paciente de Kyle despertó al moreno.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos con lentitud, intentando enfocar bien la mirada.  
Al otro extremo del asiento, Tweek observaba por la ventana. Lucía diferente…

…resignado.

– Viajar en el KWVR siempre es una aventura, ¿verdad? – Kyle sonrió a su mejor amigo. El moreno terminó de reaccionar y asintió con una sonrisa leve.

Cartman y Kenny jugaban cartas justo frente a ellos. Parecían muy entretenidos con el juego.  
Tweek seguía mirando hacia afuera, como si soñara que estaba lejos de ahí. Como si, en su mente, volara.

– ¿Le gusta el paisaje? – Preguntó Stan, pero mirando en dirección de Tweek. El rubio tardó en notar que se dirigía a él, pero solo alzó la mirada y lo ignoró. Kenny bajó una carta de las 6 que había entre sus manos y habló hacia el otro rubio.

– Stan quiere saber si estás disfrutando el paisaje.

– Lo disfrutaría mas si estuviera solo… – Contestó cortante. Kyle lo miró entristecido, pero Kenny y Cartman seguían mirando su juego. Kenny contestó al moreno.

– Tweek dice que lo disfrutaría más si estuviera solo.

– Es una pena… encaja perfectamente en él. – Sugirió en voz baja. Kenny volvió a responder.

– Stan dice que encajas perfectamente en él.

– ¡Pues dile que no me interesa su opinión!

– Tweek dice que…

– ¡Carajo, Ken!, ¿eres el mandadero o que? – Cartman arrojó otra carta sobre el montón y tomó 2 de la baraja. Kyle se giró en dirección de Tweek, pero este seguía mirando hacia afuera. Kenny simplemente se rió bajito.

– Bueno… cuando lleguemos a Haworth, nos relajaremos un rato… podremos dormir, ¿Stan? – Kyle sugirió a su amigo, pero el moreno se perturbó, tomó la pequeña almohada que llevaba usando desde el aeropuerto y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
Otra vez… siempre querían dormirlo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le prohibían formar parte del mundo?  
Lo peor era… carecer de la voluntad para negarse.

– Yo no voy a dormir ni un poco, ¡muero de hambre!

– ¡Fuiste quien mas comió en América, Cartman! – Kenny repuso y dejó la baraja en sus manos. Ni siquiera tenía interés en seguir jugando.

– Eso fue en América, a Europa lo de Europa, pobretón… ¿que me cocinarás en casa, Khal? – Eric también bajó la baraja y miró al pelirrojo con diversión.

– Las bolas si no me dejas dormir al menos 10 horas seguidas… estoy exhausto, ¿Quién carajo crees que quiere cocinarte después de tremendo viaje, gordinflón?

– Tú judía madre, colorado.

– ¿Tu suegra, Eric? – Preguntó con malicia el rubio de ojos celestes, el castaño el respondió con un empujón bastante fuerte.

– ¡Deja a mi madre en paz, culón!

– ¡Entonces tienes que cocinarme un banquete!

– ¡Estás jodido!, ¡Jamás!

Tweek se giró para ver a los chicos en el compartimiento.  
Aquellos recuerdos perdidos parecían tan frescos… esos cuatro, matándose, bromeando, peleando, sonriendo y pasando de todo juntos. Como los grandes amigos que eran. A pesar del tiempo, ellos seguían así, iguales… claro que, con sus obvias diferencias.  
Stanley era un monstruo para el… Kenny un traidor de dos caras… Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman eran pareja, eso ¡aun no lo asimilaba!, tan solo imaginar a esos dos besándose o… haciendo cualquier otra cosa… ¡IMÁGENES MENTALES!

– ¡JESUCRISTO! – Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, asustando a los otros 3 chicos. Stanley ya dormía, así que ni siquiera se inmutó.

– ¿Estás bien, Tweek? – Kyle tomó al rubio entre sus brazos para calmarlo, pero todo había sido momentáneo. No debía imaginar cosas tan bizarras…

– ¿Richard? – Kenny observaba intranquilo al otro. Temía que estuviera sufriendo otro espasmo, pues son llevaba con el los medicamentos con los que lo tuvo a su disposición durante todos esos años. – ¿Que pasó?

– ¡Ah!, yo… ja… jaja… jajajaja, ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, después más lentamente. No podía creer que esos dos, después de años de peleas, aun cuando habían sido como los dos mas grandes enemigos de toda la historia, estaban ahí, uno frente al otro, acariciándose y dirigiéndose miradas y palabas de cariño. Probablemente se habían dado "mucho mas". Y él, después de ser violado, porque ya no le daría mas vueltas al asunto, fue eso lo que Stanley le hizo, estaba ahí a tan solo un par de metros de él, sentado de lo mas tranquilo, viajando por un hermoso paisaje verde… Y a Kenny, quien fue su consejero, apoyo y amigo en los años después de su escape junto a Chris, quien les consiguió hogar en más de una ocasión y quien le prestó dinero en incontables ocasiones, en realidad era un demonio sádico.

¡El mundo estaba loco!

Era una maldita locura.  
Y en ese País de las Maravillas… solo faltaba Craig.

– ¿Que está pasado? – Cartman guardó las barajas en su bolsillo y observó consternado al rubio, pero Kyle se encontraba tan confundido como él. Kenny se recorrió hasta quedar justo frente a Tweek, mirando directamente a los ojos Tweek. Así como si nada, comenzó a llorar, a cambiar esa enorme sonrisa por un semblante completamente triste…

Era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso.  
Craig iba a casarse con aquella amable chica… era rico, lo olvidaría con rapidez. Miraría siempre en su corazón la imagen de aquel Craig rechazando su nota, riéndose a carcajadas de su estúpida inocencia, pero… en el fondo, siempre sería ese Craig que lo defendía de los otros alumnos, el que lo acompañaba hasta su casa al terminar las clases, quien lo hacia esperarlo en una banquita a las afueras del gimnasio de South Park porque entrenaba tae kwon do ahí. Y juntos, sentarse a descansar; el tomando un café y Craig tomando alguna cerveza o un jugo de la tienda de 24 horas. Su corazón lo hacia sentir tan lejos en ese momento de él… y el cuerpo también. Tardó 12 años en reconocer cuanto lo amaba, cuanto había deseado volver a verlo. Lloró de nuevo como un niño… pero por la resignación.  
Craig no estaba ahí…

…nunca más.

–**O–O–O–**

– Así de simple, te vas…

– Tengo que hacerlo, Richard está en peligro, aunque no entiendo a Missy ni sus motivaciones, estoy seguro que… – Christophe dejó de hacer su maleta, para observar al rubio frente a él.

Gregory miraba resignado el suelo, sentado en la esquina contraria de su cama. Aquel Pent-house jamás se había sentido tan solo.  
Christophe le mintió… todo el tiempo.  
Había odiado tanto a la, ya no tan molesta, rata amarilla… completamente en vano. Se sintió desplazado cientos de veces, por un simple amigo.  
Pero eso no era lo malo… lo triste era que, a pesar del engaño…

– Ya veo… – Seguía amándolo con fuerza. Estúpidamente, contenía esperanzas…

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Aunque conocía la respuesta, Christophe prefería preguntar. Cuando el rubio no estaba tratando de seducirlo británicamente con su británica voz sensual y su británica manera de ser, era porque algo muy grave le estaba ocurriendo. Y el sabía lo que era.

– Yes… I… I just…

Christophe alzó su celular, pero no tenia llamada alguna. Tweek seguía sin comunicarse con él.  
Se sentó resignado sobre la cama y colocó su mano sobre la del ojinaranja. Nunca fue bueno expresándose… y esa no era la excepción…

– Gregory, yo…

– No tienes que decir nada… – No deseaba seguir escuchándolo… no quería seguir amando tan irracionalmente a ese francés, pero… había algo en el que le evitaba dejarlo. Era un sentimiento tan fuerte, que poco importaba su propio bienestar. Pero estaba harto de seguir así…

– ¡Si, si tengo, DAMN! – Empujó al otro contra la cama y le separó las piernas con su rodilla. Gregory se llenó de sorpresa y un miedo ligero. Christophe era mandón, pero jamás tanto… – Te amo, ¿me escuchas?, te amo demasiado, mas que a toda dignidad o cualquier promesa que me haya echo en el pasado… pero no puedo permanecer así, a tu lado… – Agachó la cabeza y besó apasionadamente, robándole en aliento por completo. Gregory perdió cualquier pizca de coherencia y cerró los ojos, agarrando su cabeza por atrás y empujándolo para devorar con mayor maestría aquella lengua francesa que tan buena fama tenia su pueblo. Después de algunos minutos, Christophe lo apartó de golpe y colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro. – Pero esto jamás funcionará para ti, Greg… vives un cuento de hadas, eres rico, ¡millonario!, sé que me amas, sé que eres honesto… pero la gente que te rodea no es así, ellos te harán daño solo porque me amas, te arrancarán de ese mundo y, Greg… yo he vivido entre desgraciados, dentro de las cloacas, he visto cosas que tu mente no podría imaginar siquiera… y tu no podrías vivir de esa forma, mon petit anglais bombasse… (Mi pequeño bombón inglés) – Dijo el castaño con una voz que Gregory jamás había escuchado, pero que el erizó la piel y le gritó dentro de su cabeza que debía hacerlo, tirar a Christophe sobre la cama y violarlo, de ser necesario.

– Chris… yo… – Entrecerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los del francés, cuando este lo empujó con un golpe sobre la cama y se puso de pie enseguida.

– Y no andes de fácil, británico marica… guárdate estas palabras porque nunca me volverás a escuchar decírtelo… – Cerró su maleta y caminó en dirección en dirección del elevador.

Un largo camino había entre él y Tweek. Lo encontraría como diera lugar… y haría pagar a quien le hiciera daño.  
Pero antes de poder entrar en aquel lugar, unas manos se aferraron a su cadera y lo hicieron girarse en dirección del dueño de estas.

– I'm with you ... anywhere, Chris. I follow you ... always ... until you're mine.

El rubio abrazó con una fuerza que desconocía al otro hombre. Con su cabeza sobre su hombro, Christophe comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Era tan bello y desconocido para él poder dejar de fingirse fuerte frente a alguien… y poder simplemente… ser el mismo.

– Tengo tanto miedo, Greg… – Liberó su llanto u escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro. Aunque ambos median lo mismo, el castaño se recargó de una forma que lo hizo lucir más pequeño. – No quiero que nada le pase a Richard…

Gregory acarició su espalda y besó aquella cabellera alborotada que tanto amaba ver al despertarse por las mañanas.

– Tranquilo… yo, tengo 4 aerolíneas en el aeropuerto… alguna deberá saber de él… moveré todo en cuanto pueda para hacerte sentir tranquilo.

Christophe miró ilusionado a aquel hombre.  
La sociedad del siglo XXI se burlaba a carcajada abierta de todas las niñitas estúpidas que soñaban con príncipes perfectos. Los cuentos de hadas murieron el siglo pasado y el hombre perfecto, más que un mito, se había vuelto en una denominación cómica hacia cualquier idiota que, como el resto de los hombres sobre la Tierra, solo tardaba un poco mas que el resto en cometer su primer error. Entonces se volvía de nuevo en un sapo y desaparecía…

…pero ese sujeto… ese rubio de ojos anaranjados, un rostro paciente, una personalidad caballerosa y un amor puro, honesto y desinteresado… ¿no podía ser acaso un príncipe de cuento?  
Muy a su pesar… el se convirtió en una de esas niñitas estúpidas… pero mas que anhelar, el deseaba permanecer ahí… hasta que Gregory descubriera al sapo en su interior y se marchara.  
Hasta ese momento, el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, el hombre perfecto…

…estaba ahí.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿Craig-sama?, ¿_Dokoikuno_? (¿A dónde va?) – La joven Linda caminaba tras un alterado Craig Tucker. El moreno recorría la habitación del hotel como si este ardiera en llamas. Buscaba una maleta desesperadamente.

– Tengo que buscar a Tweek… algo muy malo le ha sucedido… – Entonces dio con ella. Aunque la mayoría de las cosas estaban aun en su departamento, en el cual era vecino de Tweek, en la habitación que había retando para si mismo al llegar a aquel lugar por primera ocasión y que le pertenecía en ese momento a Linda, estaban algunas otras aun.

– ¿Tuiku? – Pronunció Linda, intentando asimilar la palabra. – ¿Pellizco?*

– No, yo… es, mejor déjalo así… ¿y esto? – Un montón de tarjetas se encontraban regadas por la cama. Craig no tenia tiempo que desperdiciar en ellas, pero sus colores eran tan llamativos que no pudo evitar notarlo. Entonces lo relacionó con lo eminente… – ¿Son…?

– Son las invitaciones para la boda que su madre le envía… quiere que elija alguna… – Afirmó la chica con la cabeza agachada y el rostro escondido entre su flequillo.

Craig tomó una del montón, sin pensarlo dos veces. Era verde opaco. Verde, como los ojos de Tweek.

– Esta… – La chica sonrió sonrojada por completo. Finalmente Craig le dirigía la palabra respecto al futuro evento… y participaba en él. Era su momento soñado… – Dásela a mi madre de mi parte y dile que la use para las cartas de cancelación, porque no voy a casarme ni contigo, ni con nadie.

…o quizá no.

Entonces Craig tomó la maleta, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras el con un fuerte golpe sonoro.

Afuera había una limusina esperándolo…  
Entró rápido en ella y dio la dirección del edificio donde sus cosas aguardaban. El hogar de Tweek… su Tweekers…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recargó la cabeza contra la ventana… las luces de la noche decoraban aquel lugar, dándole a todo un ligero tono de sueño… de cansancio.  
Con los ojos cerrados por completo, Craig intentó visualizar alguna imagen de Tweek, la que fuera…

…

Pero nada.  
¿Por qué no recordaba su infancia junto a Tweek?  
Todos los recuerdos que tenia de el eran las conversaciones con Clyde, los momentos que platicó con Token y lo que su hermana le recordaba, pero…  
Todo parecía tan falso…  
¿Por qué…?

…  
¿por qué todo parecía visto desde otra perspectiva que no era la suya?  
como visto por otra persona, al fondo… lejos…

En ese momento vió algo extraño… el recuerdo mas vivo que poseía… el único que sabía suyo.  
Un aula de clases sola… y un cuaderno abierto sobre un pupitre viejo.  
La última página tenía algo escrito… un recadito.  
Entre muchos garabatos, las iniciales _"C.T."_

Ese día lo supo… lo que Tweek sentía realmente…  
Pero entonces…  
¿Dónde estaban los recuerdos de Tweek?  
¿Por qué los bloqueó?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué?

Solo escuchaba gritos… muy lejos… bastante lejos… demasiado lejos…

"_**¡Espere…! ¡Aun estamos adentro!, ¡alguien!"**_

¡Entonces alzó la cabeza de golpe!, comenzó a sofocarse extrañamente y un frio parecido al de la cercanía con la muerte lo embriagó.  
Ya que la cabina del chofer y la parte trasera estaban muy separadas, este ni siquiera lo notó.

Pero Craig estaba helado…

¿Que carajo fue eso?  
¿Esa voz era la de Tweek?  
¿Por qué imaginó algo así?  
¿Que era esa adrenalina tan terrorífica corriendo por sus venas?

De pronto comenzó a llorar… fue peor que una pesadilla.  
Sintió algo inexplicable.  
Vió una forma humana para el dolor.

**(*) No tenia por completo la seguridad de aclarar esto, pero igual ahí va: El andén 9 ¾ es una referencia a la saga de libros Harry Potter, donde el protagonista y sus amigos (así como todos en el mundo mágico) usan este anden en King Cross para acceder al expreso de Hogwarts. En la actualidad es un lugar que se visita en la estación e incluso tiene un carrito supuestamente "a medio paso" del mundo mágico. Por eso Kyle quiere visitarlo… tal parece que leyó alguna vez los libros, jaja n_n.**  
**(*) Tweek se escucha como Tweak, que puede interpretarse en inglés como Pellizco, entre otras denominaciones, por eso lo explico jaja.  
Pues me gustaría decirles que la historia se va a poner normal, pero la verdad es que no… ¡ya pensé en el final!, así es… y está tan… (Insertar adjetivo) que no podrán creerlo.  
Por ahora, los chicos viajan hacia Haworth, quien haya leído Cumbres Borrascosas, va entenderlo jaja. Creí que era importante describir el tedioso viaje de Londres a Haworth, pero no creí que me llevaría un capitulo entero, pero… bueno.  
Espero que puedan seguir leyendo y suerte a todos.  
Cuídense mucho!**

**By: Roglia15**


	12. Comienzo

**Comienzo**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original. Tampoco me pertenecen estas seudo-novelas cortas de 1000000 palabras._

El pueblo de Haworth era una preciosa visión de la época victoriana. Tweek miraba sorprendido aquellas calles empinadas y el suelo de piedra, la tierra que las hermanas Brontë.  
Miró las cumbres, el aroma que jamás había olido del campo rodeando el hogar de los hombres. Al observar aquel cielo, el color celeste y blanquecino de las nubes mezclándose, las personas que caminaban de casa en casa, deteniéndose a poner el mismo rostro perplejo que él, hablando una variedad extraña de palabras. Había muchos turistas ahí… y extrañamente la mayoría parecían asiáticos.

– Los japoneses consideran Cumbres Borrascosas una novela de culto, que extraño, ¿no? – Kyle atrapó la mirada de Tweek con una sonrisa cálida. Lucía mucho mas tranquilo al mirar aquellas preciosas casas de siglos pasados.

– ¿Hay muchos turistas siempre? – Tweek miró la vitrina de una tienda de dulces de la que salían dos jovencitas pelirrojas, al otro lado de la calle había un grupo d mujeres con mochilas y bolsas de campamento.

Cartman entró en la dulcería y dejó al grupo. Kenny aprovechó la parada para estirarse todo lo que podía, colocando sus manos tras sus caderas y alzándose cual gato dormilón. Stanley miró en dirección de una taberna y caminó un par de pasos en su dirección, después se detuvo y finalmente volvió. Kyle y Tweek lo observaron extrañados y el pelirrojo lo tranquilizó.

– Le dijimos que llegaríamos hoy, así que podrás volver al trabajo por la noche. – Tweek miró el lugar con mayor detenimiento. Era un restaurant-bar, con una fachada amistosa y sobria. – ¿Te gustaría entrar a comer algo, Tweek?

– No tengo hambre… – Mintió. No estaba de humor como para comer algo que ESE sujeto hiciera.

Lo recordaba perfectamente… el chef Second, Stanley Marsh, recién descubrió, trabajaba en el Reino Unido. Sus libros siempre provenían de Europa y todo lo que se conocía de él era su participación en la cadena de restaurantes más importantes del viejo continente. Ahora sabia, además, que trabajaba en aquel lugar.

– Quisiera comenzar ya… – Murmuró Stan. Kyle caminó hasta él y lo empujó ligeramente en dirección de Kenny y Tweek.

– Ya habrá tiempo, ya habrá tiempo… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la casa primero?, no se ustedes, pero yo caeré muerto.

– Yo también. – Contestó Kenny con un bostezo mortal. Jamás se había sentido tan cansado… pero aquellas calles estaban sumamente empinadas.

– Ya volví… – Cartman cargaba al menos 6 paquetitos distintos con dulces. Kyle y Kenny recogieron sus cosas del suelo y recobraron el camino. – Pues a darle...

–**O–O–O–**

– ¡Tucker!

Craig caminaba como pantera enjaulada. Con el celular contra su oído, pudo distinguir el acento francés que le habló sonaba mas fastidiado que él.  
Christophe, seguido de Greg, llegó al aeropuerto justo 30 minutos después que el moreno. Craig hablaba con Clyde, pero el castaño no se encontraba mejor que él.

"_Te lo digo… ¡fue Kenny!, lo sabía y no pude comunicarme contigo antes… ese tal Missy debe ser él, destruyó mi disco duro y me dejó sin laptop… solo él podría fregarme en este campo…"_

– Ya lo sé, lo descubrí de otra forma… ¿y cuando volverás de Japón?, necesito tu ayuda ahora mas que nunca…

"_No estoy en Japón en realidad…"_

– ¿Dónde carajo andas, callejero? – Craig se exaltó enfadado. Christophe y Gregory observaron extrañados su actitud.

"_¡No me llames callejero, cabeza dura!, estoy en Inglaterra… viajo con tus socios… quieren visitar algunos lugares de Europa y yo…"_

– Muchas gracias, marica… no importa, después te marco.

"_Pero mi celular está fallando ahora, yo…"_

– No te pago para que te des tus vacaciones con los nipones, idiota… – Y el moreno le colgó de golpe. Como siempre. Eso si que encabronaba al castaño.

– Richard está en Londres. – Avisó el francés a Tucker, pasándolo de largo y caminando a grandes pasos, como solía hacer siempre. Los ojos de Craig se iluminaron.

– Lo sé… me lo acaban de informar, ¿tu a donde vas? – El castaño se detuvo de golpe y tras él, Gregory y Craig.

– Voy a traer a Richard a como de lugar, es mi mejor amigo y el único que he tenido durante 10 años, ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que vaya y mate a Missy de ser necesario. Ahora quítate de mi camino si no vas a cooperar… la verdadera incógnita aquí es: ¿Por qué vas tu?, ¿no fuiste quien se rió en su cara cuando te confesó lo que sentía?

– ¿Que dices? – Gregory caminó hasta el castaño, pero no se le acercó demasiado. Algo dentro de él le decía que podría saltar encima de Tucker de un segundo a otro.

– Richard me contó hace tiempo… cuando estuvimos encerrados, que escribió un recado o algo así, te lo dio y vió como te reías a carcajadas de eso… y, ¡lo sé!, es tan cursi y torpe, ¡pero así es Richard! Y tú podrías haber hecho otras cosas en lugar de comportarte como un imbécil – Christophe lanzó su maleta en dirección del moreno, pero este la arrojó enfadado al suelo.

¿Por qué el y Tweek decían cosas parecidas?, el rubio le reclamó algo igual en su departamento…

– Yo fui quien resultó herido… él me dio su recado y al siguiente día dejó de hablarme… unas semanas después se fue… y después… ¡después…!

Christophe miró a Tucker con un rostro intrigado. Aunque Gregory no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, las cosas parecían graves.  
Craig se llevó una mano a la boca… ¿Por qué le sucedía eso de nuevo?  
¿Dónde…?  
¿Dónde estaban los recuerdos después de la secundaria?  
¿Por qué no recordaba a nadie antes o después de ese lapso?  
¿Dónde estuvo?  
¿Haciendo que?  
Todo en cuanto podía recordar era haber heredado las propiedades de su familia, sus padres dándole una vida completamente distinta a la que siempre tuvo. Rubí ya no era igual… después de obtener dinero se volvió fría con él, quizá llegó a odiarlo. Su relación nunca volvió a ser igual…  
Pero…  
El sentimiento de deseo, el querer volver a ver a Tweek…  
Eso jamás se fue.  
Pero el resto de su memoria…  
¿Dónde estaba?

– ¿Después…? – Christophe alzó la ceja intrigado, pero Craig permaneció así, con una mirada desvanecida.

Solo podía recordar a Tweek llorando…

…escondido en la oscuridad.

–**O–O–O–**

La casa era una joya del siglo XIX. Tweek miraba aquella histórica construcción a través de los ojos de un niño.  
Cuatro pisos de altura, la madera del suelo y pilares estaba en perfecto estado, dando toques oscuros a las paredes blancas y crema de las habitaciones. Las puertas, todas con doble cerrojo, eran tan pequeñas que se tenía que agachar ligeramente antes de poder cruzar a otra habitación. Los techos estaban compuestos por tablones extensos, unidos por corteza acomodada en patrones paralelos. Los muebles mantenían cierta diferencia con el entorno, pues en su mayoría eran modernos, desde la televisión, el DVD, el estéreo y una computadora de escritorio, hasta las mesas, las sillas y los sillones.  
Las habitaciones eran bastante sencillas: una cama individual, un taburete con una pequeña lámpara encima, un ropero de dos puertas corredizas y un espejo de cuerpo completo, un pequeño tocador y una televisión de 16 pulgadas.  
A él lo hospedaron en el tercer piso, supuso que Kenny lo pidió así. De esa forma, no podría escapar ni pasar inadvertido de intentarlo.  
Tal y como sospechaba, Kyle y Eric dormían en la misma habitación del segundo piso, Kenny tenía la suya en el cuarto piso y Stan parecía vivir en el mismo piso que su amigo judío.

La cocina estaba en el primer piso, era enorme y tenía la última tecnología en maquinaria. Al verla, los desolados ojos pino de Tweek cobraron aquel brillo que llevaba ocultando desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
Con los otros 4 chicos ocupados en sus tareas, Tweek anduvo vagando por todo el lugar, acariciando ollas y sartenes, cerrando los ojos mientras raspaba con sus uñas el borde de unos panes que decoraban la mesa. El lugar entero le recordaba el único lugar del mundo donde no tenía que ser el mismo.

– ¿Gusta cenar algo? – Una voz profunda que resonó desde la entrada del lugar, hizo a Tweek ponerse en guardia. Hasta se le erizaron los bellos de la piel.

– No, no quiero nada de ti. – Contestó con la voz áspera, pero segura. Su mirada borró esa amabilidad renovada y volvió a mirar al creador de sus pesadillas.

Stan vestía una playera negra de Ozzy Osbourne, llevaba unos jeans rotos de las rodillas y el cabello peinado hacia adelante. Ese look le recordaba a Missy, Kenny cuando estaban en América.  
El moreno parpadeó perplejo y dejó las verduras que llevaba entre sus manos sobre la mesa. Eso se iba a resolver ahí mismo.

– ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Tweek?... – EL rubio abrió los ojos como si hubiera recibido un baño de agua fría. – No recuerdo haber…

– ¡Porque eres un cerdo!, ¡un maldito monstruo!... no puedo creer siquiera que te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra… – Tweek tomó un cuchillo de 20 centímetros y caminó en la dirección contraria a Stan. No confiaba ni un poco en el, pero si intentaba algo estúpido, se las vería con él.

– Yo jamás te hice ningún daño… tu en cambio… – Se llevó la mano a los ojos. No, seguía sin recordarlo… el daño de Tweek… solo sabía que se fue… y eso lo entristeció. ¿Pero que era eso con lo que soñaba todo el tiempo…?

– ¿¡Que tu jamás…!? – Tweek volvió a tener esos arrebatos con su camiseta y jaloneos de cabello extremos. Quizá usaría el cuchillo para otra cosa…

…pero…

Guardando su cordura por un instante y concentrándose en la situación, ¿aquello no tendría algo de sentido?  
Es decir, Kenny dijo que le llevó hasta ahí para "arreglar algo", "salvar a alguien", "volver las cosas a la normalidad". ¿Podría ser acaso que…?

– ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza con algo? – Preguntó con entera seriedad.

Stan detuvo su trabajo picando las verdura su alzó la mirada con una ceja elevada. ¿Por qué no recordaba una personalidad tan extraña y molesta en Tweek?

– ¿Disculpe?

– Si, tu… ¿te golpeaste o caíste desde alguna altura peligrosa?... digo, ¿sabes quien…? Missy dijo…

– ¿Quién?

– Ken, Kenneth… el dijo algo sobre…

Con un poco más de seguridad, Tweek se aproximó a Stanley con cautela, por el otro lado de aquella enorme mesa de trabajo de acero. Inspeccionando más a fondo al moreno pudo ver unas pequeñas marcas sobre sus muñecas.

– ¿Algo sobre que?

– ¡JESUCRISTO! – Corrió hacia el otro lado de la mesa, olvidando por completo a quien estaba tocando. Tomó las muñecas de Stan y las observó de cerca. El moreno se sonrojó al tener aquella cabellera rubia bajo su rostro. – Estas marcas… ¡Stanley!, estas marcas son…

– ¿Eso?... ah, son heridas viejas… deberían haber desaparecido. – Dijo sin más. – Mire, usted tiene unas iguales. – Dijo señalando las muñecas del rubio. Tweek se dio cuenta de la situación, soltó las muñecas del moreno de golpe y dio un salto hacia atrás.

– Si, pero… – Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza estremecedora… no le gustaba la cercanía con aquel sujeto… pero… – Es imposible que alguien más las tenga.

– ¿Por qué es imposible?, usted las tiene y yo también…

Tweek miró sus manos, donde casi desaparecían por completo aquellas señas que las agujas y los tubos dejaron en él, pero Stan… ¡Stan!

– ¿Cómo te las hiciste?

– ¿Estas? – El moreno miró sus propias manos detenidamente, después se giró para ver a los ojos de Tweek directamente. Respondió con una voz tranquila y pasiva. – No estoy seguro del todo, creo que soñando…

– ¿So…? – Tweek miró intrigado al moreno.

Quizá Kenny no le mintió del todo.

–**O–O–O–**

A pesar que todas las luces estaban apagadas dentro del avión, ni Craig ni Chris podían contemplar siquiera la idea de dormir. No tenían información alguna sobre Tweek, solo había rastros de él en el aeropuerto de Londres, pero Inglaterra era enorme, además de lo fácil que era acceder desde un país a otro estando dentro de Europa, lo volvía todo mucho mas complicado.  
Pero el castaño tenía una ventaja obvia. No había un lugar del viejo continente que no conociera, toda su infancia se le fue viajando por aquellas importantes ciudades y colonias que atraían cada año a millones de turistas y que podían servir para ocultar los mas grandes crímenes concebidos… como aquel que lo envió a estar encerrado junto a su amigo, Richard.

– ¿No quieres que te abrace? – De pronto la voz de Gregory lo sacó de sus memorias. Ya no había porque pensar en eso. Frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, dejando así su espalda a merced del rubio. Gregory sonrió enternecido y acarició con las uñas, ocasionando leves cosquillas, en toda la extensión de su espalda.

– Igs inoffgh. – Dijo el francés con pésima pronunciación. El inglés aun se le complicaba ligeramente. Gregory echó a reír bajito. Supuso que quiso decir que "era suficiente".

– No quiero que te preocupes, ya verás que encontraremos a tu amigo… y lo traerás de regreso los Estados Unidos… de esa forma, podrá asistir a nuestra boda… – Completó con una sonrisa mas que grande.

– Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad, británico cretino?

– Por supuesto… ahora que sé que no solo no estás casado, sino que eres por completo libre de cualquier compromiso, te volveré mi esposo así tenga que obligarte. – Susurró divertido al oído del francés. Le dio un leve beso en el cuello y fingió que por fin se dormiría.

– ¡JAMÁS! – Gritó el hombre, girándose para ver el rostro de Gregory, pero en su lugar, todos los tripulantes en la sección lo voltearon a ver alarmados. Christophe sintió que se lo comía la vergüenza y se tapó con la frazada hasta la cabeza. – Maldito idiota. – Susurró tan bajo como pudo.

Gregory se mordió un dedo índice para evitar soltar abiertamente las carcajadas. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a su panecillo francés.

…  
A pesar de haber escuchado el grito de Gregory varias hileras de asientos atrás. Craig no se inmutó en lo absoluto. No tenia ánimos de preocuparse por lo que le sucediera al estúpido francés.

– Tweekers… – Suspiró para si mismo.

Pero no deseaba dormir. Abrió los ojos tan rápido como los cerró. Lo mejor seria no dormir, no hasta tranquilizarse…  
Porque al cerrar los ojos…

**¡NO, NO SIGAS!**

Oía esos desgarradores gritos.

Tenía que encontrar a Tweek.

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿Que es exactamente lo que tiene Stanley?

Escondidos en una banquita que aguardaba a metros de la casa, donde una pequeña cumbre terminaba y la vista del pueblo entero era maravilloso, Kyle y Kenny estaban sentados sobre el césped. Pasaban de las 11, el cielo nocturno vestía de constelaciones que en la ciudad jamás podía relucir.  
A pesar del asombro y escepticismo de McCormick, Tweek estaba sentado tranquilamente ahí, frente a ellos y sobre la banquita. Kyle y Kenny sentían el césped bajo ellos, peinándose con la fresca brisa de la noche.  
El judío echó una mirada preocupada a su amigo, pero Kenny asintió a manera de resignación. Todo sería en vano si no se lo explicaban.

– Tenías razón al decir que no teníamos derecho a traerte, Richard… – Comenzó, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por su amigo.

– ¿Richard?

– Me cambié el nombre hace años… legalmente ese es mi nombre ahora… ¿decías? – Tweek dejó la taza de café a su lado, sobre la banca. El aire comenzó a soplar ligeramente mas fuerte y tanto el como Kyle se cobijaron con aquellas pequeñas mantas azules que llevaban encima. A Kenny parecía no incomodarlo en lo absoluto el fresco.

– Nuestro amigo…

– No me digas que perdió la memoria, porque es tan de novela que ni siquiera me lo creería… – Tweek ladeó la cabeza y retomó la taza entre sus manos. Kyle miró a Kenny preocupado y después al otro rubio.

– No es tan simple como eso… Stan fue…

– Reprogramado.

Al mirar aquel rostro pálido y aterrorizado del antiguo cafeinómano, Kenny supo que comprendía el resto sin decir una palabra más.

– Eso no… es… no. – Ni siquiera podía articular una sola palabra… – El tratamiento de reprogramación… – Un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus mejillas. Tiró la taza sobre si mismo, sin sentir siquiera al líquido hirviendo correr entre sus piernas. EL pánico de apoderó de él y unos espasmos ligeros pero contundentes lo atacaron.

– ¡Tweek! – Kyle se alzó del césped y abrazó al rubio. Él simplemente no podía creerlo.

– Eso, ¡pero eso…! Quiere decir que… Stan Marsh… ¿Cómo?

– Si, Tweek… – Kenny esquivó la mirada de los otros dos chicos. Miró hacia el pueblo, algunas luces seguían brillando. Solo había un solo hotel en Haworth que estaba abierto toda la noche y cuyo restaurant era reconocido en todo el país. Ahí debía estar Stanley a esas horas. – Stanley también estuvo en el Centro Psiquiátrico Especialista en Detroit…

– La prisión de Josef Mengel*… – Agregó Tweek y comenzó a llorar entre espasmos cada vez más fuertes.

Todas las imágenes que golpearon su cabeza lo aturdían demasiado…  
Desde el día en que pidió a sus padres que lo enviaran lejos, sin motivo aparente, después de lo que vivió junto a Stan.  
Hasta su llegada a casa de sus tías en el Condado de Oakland…  
Donde sus pesadillas seguían… sumadas a su trauma social con el rechazo de Craig Tucker, lo volvieron triplemente paranoico…  
Y sin dar mayor explicación, convencieron a sus padres… "era lo mejor" dejarlo en manos de especialistas.  
Pero el no estaba loco…

…hasta llegar a aquel infierno…

Toda su vida desde aquella tarde en la bodega, su odio desmedido suplicaba a Dios, al diablo o a quien fuera, que Stanley pagara aquel suplicio…

…pero jamás imaginó que viviría lo mismo…

…de pronto…

…el odio salía sobrando…

– Ellos… hacían experimentos… – Dijo con la boca recientemente seca. Kyle lo abrazó aun más fuerte. – Ellos… a nosotros…

– ¡Lo sabemos!... todo, Tweek… nosotros… lo escuchamos de…

– ¡Stan!, él nos lo dijo… – Interrumpió Kenny, entonces se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Tweek, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. – Richard, tu estuviste ahí por casi 5 años… Stanley por 6… y… ahí sucedió…

– Pero, yo jamás vi a un solo sobreviviente de la reprogramación… – Tweek surcó entre sus memorias más oscuras, mas sádicas… de todos los hombres, mujeres, niños o jóvenes de su edad que entraron en aquella habitación… y salieron cargados en camillas.

– No entiendo como Norteamérica permite… – Comenzó Kyle, pero de inmediato se detuvo. El no tenía ningún derecho… solo Tweek y sus similares podían vagamente imaginar ese suplicio…

– No lo permiten… simplemente no lo saben. – Kenny tomó el rostro de Tweek con fuerza y alzó su vista hacia la suya. – Pero tu si, Richard Tweak… tu sabes y viviste una pequeña parte de lo que Stanley pasó…

– Ellos jamás me hicieron parte del experimento por mi pigmentación… al parecer… solo la gente de cabello oscuro sirve…

– ¿Jamás lo intentaron en Chris?

– No, Chris… era protegido por leyes internas desconocidas… porque era francés… ellos jamás intentaron… _eso_… – Seguía sin imaginar ese dolor en Stan. Simplemente lo hacia sentir una terrible persona por deseárselo… pero… de alguna forma enferma… era su castigo. Uno justo.

– Pero no lo entiendo… ¡se supone que es el chef Second!, que él… él estaba… espera… – Kyle y Kenny asintieron. Tweek se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

– Ahora lo entiendes… el chef fue parte de la reprogramación… de esa forma supieron que el experimento tenia efecto. Sus habilidades en la cocina que jamás antes tuvo, su personalidad retraída y sumisa, el olvido de sus recuerdos pasados… todos son efectos de aquel experimento.

– Pero… bueno, aunque yo no formaba parte de ese grupo… también en mi usaron los experimentos sobre la… la… – Tomó aire con fuerza. Aun recordarlo era como revivirlo… – la silla de electricidad… y los químicos, yo jamás perdí mis recuerdos, Christophe tampoco… ¿que tan distinto podría ser?

– ¿Jamás lo viste? – Kyle dejó ir a Tweek, este necesitaba espacio. Se puso de pie y se abrazó más fuertemente con aquella mantita azul.

– Los gritos… en aquella sala eran… eran indescriptibles… – Recordó de pronto aquel momento de la noche en que todo comenzaba. – A las 6 de la tarde… – Kyle y Kenny lo observaron atrapados por completo en una narración que Stanley jamás fue capaz de recordar.

"_A las 11 p.m. en punto…  
Aquel edificio estaba por completo deshecho. Sus paredes tenían acaso algunos cuadros de azulejo, el resto eran las marcas del yeso descompuesto. Las tuberías sobresalían de todos los rincones, dejando escapar fumarolas de vez en cuando, haciendo el sonido de voces en la lejanía. No había paredes y a todos nos mantenían viviendo sobre el suelo, aquel húmedo y frio suelo que constantemente se pintaba de carmín… del oscuro color de la sangre.  
Normalmente no había más de 60 "enfermos", aunque al menos 40, como yo… no éramos más que desdichados… Nos daban de comer cosas muy distintas según el grupo que formáramos… a los que usaban para medicamentos fármacos, solo les daban agua, judías y pan. Quizá algún jugo a la semana… después estábamos los que recibíamos "terapia de agujas". Nosotros solo comíamos carne y verduras. Jamás dulces… ni azucares innecesarias… después estaban aquellos de la "sala azul". Ellos no hablaban… jamás. Tampoco comían, a pesar de recibir los alimentos más exquisitos y variados. Llegamos a ver como les servían nieves de sabores, malteadas y filetes… ellos… simplemente se dejaban morir… la mayoría eran menores de edad…  
Finalmente… estaban los escogidos para la __**reprogramación**__. Solo eran mitos y en realidad muy pocos llegaron a verlos. Cuando conocí a Chris, en realidad fue la tercera ocasión en que escuché sobre ellos. Vivían en el segundo piso, el lugar a donde no se nos permitía llegar. Sabíamos que había gente ahí, por lo gritos, pero… nunca los veíamos… hasta que alguno de los que habitábamos abajo era escogido… y cuando los sacaban de ahí en camillas cubiertas de sabanas manchadas. En los 4 años que estuve ahí, vi a 2 niños y a un hombre ser llevados para la __**reprogramación**__…  
Y el ciclo comenzaba a las 11 p.m.  
Christophe me abrazaba con fuerza, tapando mis oídos con un montón de vendas usadas. Ambos cerrábamos los ojos con fuerza y fingíamos no estar ahí… cuando las 11 llegaban, los gritos que provenían de aquella sala eran espantosos… podías escuchar sus gargantas sangrar incluso… todos en el primer piso lloraban… algunos, los mas afortunados, habían sido tan torturados que ni siquiera podían oír… algunas noches me tocó a mi ese privilegio… las descargas me dejaban exhausto. Después, a las 2 o 3, los gritos desaparecían…  
Diariamente…  
Cambiaban de "prueba" cad semanas… era todo lo que un ser humano podía soportar, supongo. Jamás vivieron más de 6 semanas… jamás…  
La vez en que fue el segundo niño, fue la ultima reprogramación en la que Chris y yo permanecimos en el lugar…  
No podía soportarlo más…  
Y después…  
Tu, Kenny, nos sacaste de ahí…  
Jamás tuvo sentido para mi el porque tu nos encontraste durante la fuga… pero creo que ahora tiene bastante sentido.  
Yo solo supe que tú querías ser Missy… y como Missy te conocí todo ese tiempo"._

Tweek terminó su narración y observó a Kyle llorando desarmado por completo. Kenny se puso de pie y tocó el hombro de Tweek. Su mirada le recordó mucho al Kenny que conoció en la primaria.

– Soy un hacker, Tweek Tweak. Los Estados Unidos de América me buscan… pero solo tú y Clyde Donovan saben quien soy en realidad… hice desaparecer mucho dinero del país y de es forma terminamos en este lugar.

Tweek abrió los ojos con asombro y se giró para ver a Kyle. Este le sonrió con una amabilidad que pensaba perdida en si mismo.

– Y nosotros le ayudamos a esconderse… Eric y yo escapamos de mi familia… supongo que recordaras a mi madre – Se borró su sonrisa, pero de inmediato pudo fingir una nueva. Fue evidente para los rubios frente a él. – Ella jamás cambiará su opinión del mundo…

– Pero… ¿Cómo es que todo esto tiene que ver conmigo?... digo, sabemos lo que ocurrió hace 12 años, pero… eso no está…

– Queremos guardar recuerdos en la mente de Stan, Tweek. – Kenny se borró una simple lágrima que escapó de sus ojos. Pensar en América era duro… siempre tener que recordar a las personas que lo esperaban aun allá. Al chico que juró esperarlo toda la vida… y al que no podía correr e ir a abrazar. – Lo único que Stanley recuerda del _tratamiento_ es que los obligaban a escribir al principio todo en unos diarios…

– Lo sé… los cuadernos y las revistas nos acercaban de alguna forma al mundo exterior… solo si nos comportábamos bien y no interferíamos en sus asuntos, nos dejaban ir al patio trasero… ahí tiraban revistas, libros y diarios todos los días de todas las partes de la ciudad.

– El diario de Stan… todo lo que escribió en el fue borrado… y no es capaz de "reescribir" nada de ello… Stanley no puede grabar cosas… a menos…

– ¿A menos…? – Tweek alzó una de sus cejas, pero de inmediato la volvió a bajar. – No, no… no, no, no, no… No puede estar diciendo que…

– Solo puede recordar lo que te rodea a ti… solo esos pequeños detalles se graban en su cabeza, Tweek… – Kyle se acercó al rubio con una suplica en los ojos. – Solo tú puedes devolverle esos recuerdos… Kenny obtuvo drogas del gobierno que el permiten "grabar" recuerdos de nuevo en su cabeza, pero esas drogas lo mantienen dormido todo el tiempo, como podrás haber visto… y se nos acabarán pronto…

– ¿Y que se supone que haga?, que pueda hacer…

– Háblale de todo, Tweek… recuérdale quien era… lo que él era…

– ¿Y si está mejor ahora?... es decir… – Tweek reprochó con la mirada aquella actitud tan injusta por parte de esos dos amigos. ¡Estaban hablando del tipo que lo violó! – Estoy seguro que no quiero volver a ver al Stan que me hirió en la bodega… no quiero ayudar a recuperar a ese monstruo… no quiero volver a ver…

– **¡Es que el no…!** – Kyle gritó al rubio, pero Kenny lo detuvo con un golpe que lo hizo caer sentado sobre la banca de nuevo. Tweek se asustó al ver esa escena.

– ¡Basta!... él sabe lo que tiene que hacer… no bromeaba cuando dije que podía meterlos en problemas a ti y a Chris…

– Si, claro… pero ahora tu eres un criminal también… si me haces daño o a Chris, yo te denunciaré al gobierno. Tweek se sintió seguro de nuevo, pero de inmediato se le fue el entusiasmo al diablo.

– Claro… y yo escaparé, Tweek… siempre lo consigo, pero tu y Christophe… ambos volverán a Detroit… y esta vez me encargaré que los reprogramen a los dos.

– ¡Bastardo! – Tweek estuvo por lanzársele encima, cuando unos brazos lo sostuvieron por la cadera y evitaron que hiciera daño el otro rubio.

– ¡Hey, marica!, ¿que carajo?

– Eric… – Kyle corrió tras e castaño y le colocó un brazo sobre el hombro. Tweek no era peligroso, solo estaba confundido.

– ¿Kenny? – El castaño soltó a Tweek y dejó que este regresara al interior de la casa. – Y molestándolo menos va a cooperar.

– Me importa una mierda. – El acento en la voz de Kenny solo aparecía cuando se encontraba molesto. – Va a hacer lo que le ordene… no es el único que se sacrifica… seguramente no pueda volver a E.U. en años… décadas, quizá…

– ¿Y Craig, Kenny?, ¿has pensado en…? – Comenzó Kyle, pero de inmediato Cartman y Kenny lo miraron con reproche. – Todo es posible, piénsenlo…

– Todo el tiempo, Kyle… todo el tiempo… – Miró en dirección del pueblo. Desde aquella casa, todo el lugar parecía una pequeña maqueta. – Lo único que se encuentra entre la resolución de todos los problemas… y la muerte, es ese sujeto… si Tucker recuerda aunque sea un poco… solo un poco…

– Nosotros ni siquiera nos detuvimos a pensar en su familia… en sus amigos…

– ¡Oh, vamos!... los 3 estuvimos de acuerdo… a ellos les dimos lo que esperaban y nosotros tenemos lo que deseábamos…

– Yo no deseaba esto. – Difirió Kyle.

– Yo tampoco, marica. – Apoyó Eric.

– ¡Pues ya ni modo!, no me interesa lo que Craig Tucker o su familia o Clyde o Token o Thomas ¡o QUIEN SEA TENGA QUE OPINAR! hace 6 años ustedes me juraron que me apoyarían en esto… yo dejé a Butters y a Karen por ustedes… ¡ahora me van a seguir el juego!

– Kenny… – Kyle no había visto a su amigo tan mal… no desde _aquella_ noche.

– ¿Y si todo falla?, y si no podemos _tener_ de vuelta a Stan… ¿y si el…?

– No es para tanto… finalmente se reprogramará solo… pero Tweek tendrá que haberlo intentado TODO antes de dejarlo ir… y con Tweek lejos de él, Craig… el jamás lo sabrá.

Kyle y Cartman intercambiaron miradas.  
No estaban tan seguros de ello.

…  
**(*) Josef Mengel fue un doctor nazi que realizó terribles experimentos con los prisioneros que tenían en los campos de concentración. El apodo quedó perfecto para el lugar donde Tweek y Chris estuvieron prisioneros. Por cierto! es un lugar ficticio, jaja, no vayan a creer que es real :S es de mi imaginacion =w=  
****Quiero actualizar el próximo capitulo pronto porque no quisiera que se hicieran ideas de lo que sigue, ¡prefiero dejarme el gusto!, n_n.  
Espero que no se confundan porque solté todo de golpe, pero la verdad es que no me gustaría que el Fic alcance mas de 20 capítulos y ya este es el 12… si pudiera terminarlo en los siguiente capítulos, sería genial.  
Sin mas, solo les agradezco que lean hasta ahora y pues… ya saben, nos leeremos pronto.**

**By: Roglia15**


	13. Final

**Final**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original. No se dejen engañar por el nombre del capitulo… es otra clase de fin._

Craig soñaba muy a menudo con algunas cosas extrañas… cosas que jamás llegaba a entender del todo.  
En su niñez, el jamás fue amigo del team de Stan. En realidad, los odiaba demasiado. Tan solo recordar aquella ocasión en Perú, el dinero que le robaron y lo molesto que Eric Cartman resultaba para él, solo le hacia sentir molestia por recordarlos.  
Pero… esos sueños le hacían pensar todo lo contrario. Jamás recordó sentirse así de unido a ellos… era extraño.  
Y Tweek… él no aparecía en sus sueños. Cuando lo hacia, lucía muy triste…

¿Con que derecho lloraba?, si fue el quien huyó… simplemente se fue.  
Después llegó ese estúpido francés.  
¿A que se refería con eso de "reír a carcajadas"? Era una tontería.  
Él jamás se rió de nadie… nunca tuvo humor para eso.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Recordó una extraña voz en la distancia. ¿A quien pertenecía?, no era Clyde, pero le recordaba a alguien igualmente estúpido. – **Heidi es una zorra. Zorra asegurada…**

Alzó una ceja. ¿Eso que demonios tenía que…?

…  
No, no podía ser…

…  
Pensó dos veces…  
No había duda…  
Pero, Tweek entonces, ¿qué había echo él?  
Dentro de su bolsillo hubo dos notas.

–**O–O–O–**

– Dos notas…

– ¿Stan?, ¿a que hora llegaste?, ni siquiera escuché la puerta abrirse – Kyle aun traía puesta su bata de baño. El pelirrojo acababa de ducharse y bajó a preparar el desayuno para él, Kenny y probablemente el doble banquete de Cartman.

– Pasan de las 7… – Respondió el moreno. Se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima y la colocó sobre la mesa del comedor. Miró en dirección de la cocina y pudo ver las luces encendidas. – ¿Cartman?

– Que dices… sabes que se levanta hasta mediodía si no lo levanto antes… no, es Tweek. Durmió muy poco y ahora pasa la mañana en la cocina… al menos ya come algo.

– Ya veo.

El pelirrojo regresó a su habitación para terminar de vestirse, dejando solo al moreno, contemplando la posibilidad de ir a visitar a su nuevo inquilino en la cocina.  
Tweek seguía comportándose extraño con él… difiriendo de la imagen que mantenía de un Tweek despistado y tranquilo. Lo podía recordar actuando como si nada le importara en el mundo, mirando lo que otros no podían ver y rechazando lo obvio. Jamás pudo recordar un momento en que él pareciera afectado por los comentarios de los otros. Lo hacía sentir tranquilo, alejado de aquel mundo que siempre consideró hipócrita…  
Hasta que… desapareció…

Y todo por culpa de ese 11.  
Debió ver un 1, pero había 2.  
Así nunca lo completaba.

Buscaba una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien algo…  
…pero, ¿qué?

Una segunda oportunidad, relacionada con el 11.

– ¿Dos notas? – Susurró para si mismo. Aguardó unos segundos más y suspiró cansado. Era simplemente imposible. Jamás recordaría que había que enmendar.

Entró en la cocina lentamente, mirando el rincón donde el horno estaba. Tweek traía puesto un conjunto de sudadera y jeans grises. Probablemente eran de Kyle, pues le quedaban bien de la cadera, pero grandes de las piernas. Estaba sacando una fragante charola del horno. Tenía al menos 10 piezas de pan francés.

– ¡AH! – En cuanto vio a Stanley, Tweek dejó caer la charola al suelo. Todos los panes saltaron sobre el suelo y quedaron esparcidos en el suelo. Stan caminó rápidamente para tomarlos. – Me…

– Lo noté, le incomodo mucho, ¿cierto? – Tweek miró al otro chico agachado a su lado. Era extraño lo parecido que podía resultarle Stan a otro moreno que también lo hacia temblar, pero de una forma distinta.

– No tienes idea… – Sabía que hasta rayaba en lo estúpido odiar a Stanley bajo aquellas condiciones, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de recordar todo lo que platicó con Kenny y Kyle… ese era Stan. El tipo que le hizo daño. – Pero supongo que… no gano nada.

– Tampoco se sienta obligado… – Dijo con desgana. Tomó los últimos panes y comenzó a apretarlos ligeramente. Amaba el sonido de las cortezas. – Es difícil creer que esto haga sentir tan bien a una persona. – Acercó el pan hacia su rostro y respiró su aroma.

– Si, es… es muy extraño… – Contestó casi para si mismo el rubio. Miró a Stan caminando en dirección de la entrada y salir de aquel lugar con un bolillo en las manos. Iba masticándolo con lentitud.

…

Lo admitía… le daba pena, rabia, vergüenza y decepción… pero…

**¡LO ADMITÍA!  
**Se sintió eufórico en el interior…  
**¡El chef Second estaba comiendo algo que él preparó!**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazó las servilletas de tela con las que sacó la charola del horno y comenzó a tensar todos los músculos.  
Chilló bajito, como los cuyos… si, era toda una estúpida fangirl.

– ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO PASA CONMIGO?! – Se reprendió con una cachetada que él mismo se dio.

No era solo el chef Second, ¡Era Stan!, ¡STAN MARSH!, ¡Vamos!  
No era momento de sentirse alagado por su ídolo…  
¿Que estupideces estaba pensando?

Lanzó las servilletas lejos y reunió los panes que le quedaban. 38 en total.  
Se hubiera detenido en los 10, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada más. Cocinar le hacia olvidar ese trauma que estaba viviendo. Y encima, lo que Kenny y Kyle esperaban que viviera.  
¿Cómo podían desear de vuelta a ese sujeto?, simplemente bizarro. Él lo quería lejos… y si eso significaba que solo se quedaría el chef Second… pues eso no era tan malo.

Nada malo en realidad.

– ¡S-s-Stan! – Corrió hacia el comedor para alcanzarlo, pero el moreno no estaba ahí. Como su habitación estaba en el primer piso, corrió en su dirección… cuando se detuvo en seco para recapacitar la idea.

¿¡En serio quería ir a la alcoba de Stan Marsh!?  
NUNCA.

Tenía que estar enloqueciendo con tantos traumas.

– ¿Si? – Pero no hubo necesidad de ello. El moreno estaba ahí, de pie tras él en el pasillo.

– ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡NGH!, yo, yo… eh, ah… este, yo estaba… – Movió los brazos de todas las formas, cuando comprendió lo ridículo que debía lucir. Respiró hondo y se detuvo a contener sus ideas de la manera más lógica. – Yo quería hablar contigo.

Stan parpadeó confundido. El sonido de Kyle saliendo de su alcoba en el segundo piso fue evidente, así que el moreno tomó velozmente la muñeca de Tweek y lo sacó casi a rastras de ahí. Tweek tembló de forma desenfrenada, su corazón latía muy rápido y su garganta se cerró en tan solo un momento. La fuerza de Stan siempre le recordaría cosas terribles… pero… en ese momento le recordaba otra cosa.

A otra persona que lo tomaba de la misma forma.

– ¿A-a- A donde vamos?

– ¡No quiero seguir durmiendo! – Stan corría en dirección de una colina que había a las afueras del pueblo, donde árboles altos y antiguos y las flores de la estación vestían sus curvas. El césped sonaba como el crujir que aquellos bolillos bajo sus zapatos y la fuerza con la que lo arrastraban hacia la cima volvía menos tormentosa la subida. Tweek respiraba con dificultad y la adrenalina no fluía normalmente, sus pies respondían muy lento y la visión no ayudaba con todo ese viento golpeándolo en la cara. Finalmente, al llegar a aquel horizonte descrito quizá por alguna Brontë, el escape terminó, al igual que sus energías.

Retomó todo el aire que pudo y se dejó caer hincado sobre la hierba. Stan se recargó en el primer árbol del lugar y respiró tan bien como podía.  
La sombra de los arboles era aun mas profunda en esa parte, pues el amanecer se retrasó ligeramente. El sol asomándose por las cumbres hizo que las copas atraparan su luz y desvistieran su color verde y lo tiñeran de anaranjado ligero.

– ¿Por… porqué? – Tweek se recuperó ligeramente y miró en dirección de Stan. El moreno se dejó caer sobre la hierba y se sentó con la espalda recargada sobre el tronco del árbol. Sus raíces sobresalían por casi 40 centímetros del suelo.

– Lo único que Kyle y Eric hacen es mantenerme dormido… Kenny también… yo, no quiero vivir así… no quiero seguir así. – Finalmente recobró el aliento y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

– ¿Y porque me trajiste contigo? – Tweek apoyó sus brazos sobre la hierba y agachó la cabeza. No recordaba haber corrido tanto… desde el día en que se fugó junto a Chris del "hospital".

– No lo sé… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… no sé como, ni desde cuando, pero, Tweek… – Stan gateó hasta el rubio y tomó con una mano su rostro. Tweek se estremeció por su cercanía. – Estar contigo me hace sentir bien.

No era Craig… ni Stanley… ni el chef Second.

Ese tipo…

No era nadie.

– Ah, yo, ngh… es… déjame, por favor… no, Stan. – Tomó la mano del otro y la apartó. No estaba listo para ser amable o aceptar la amabilidad del otro. – No.

– Es extraño, ¿sabe?... no recuerdo esa actitud en usted…

– Soy Tweek… ¿Por qué…?

– ¡Ah, eso!, discúlpame… son secuelas de un accidente. En ocasiones hablo de tu, en ocasiones no. Kenny me dijo que tuve un accidente grave hace años… y el doctor dijo que estas son secuelas, algo así.

– Ah, ya veo… ¿y como fue el accidente? – Tweek se recorrió hacia atrás en dirección contraria a Stanley, solo para alejarse un poco. El moreno lo notó y se arrastró lo suficiente para quedar de nuevo iguales. Tweek bufó ligeramente indignado. – ¿Recuerdas algo?

– No, bueno… muy poco… recuerdo ver camillas y doctores por todas partes… había otras personas internadas conmigo… pero nunca vi nada que recuerde en concreto. Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué ahí. En realidad… no recuerdo nada de ese entonces… debió ser un accidente de auto… o algo así porque, mira… – Extendió los brazos, doblando así las mangas de la filipina y dejando ver marcas que parecían largas franjas rojas que cubrían verticalmente toda la extensión de sus manos. Tweek respiró hondo, porque reconocía esas cicatrices. Los tubos y conexiones que metían bajo su piel dejaban marcas como esas. Por suerte para él, los tubos dejaron de ser introducidos por completo en su cuerpo después del primer año en la institución. – Estas marcas han tardado años en irse borrando.

– Jamás lo harán…

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¡Este!, no nada… y, ¿antes de eso?, después de la secundaria, ¿qué hiciste?

– Eso tampoco lo tengo claro… creo que salí de viaje con mis padres o algo así. Pero, no quiero seguir hablando de eso… porque precisamente eso hago todos los días cuando Eric y Kyle me ponen a dormir… mejor dime, ¿Cómo está tu enamorado?

– ¿NGH? – Tweek se exaltó ligeramente. ¿Enamo…? ¡Claro! Lo que hablaron por el chat. Cuando las cosas eran más sencillas. – Ah, eso… Craig… – Susurró el rubio…

Y al escuchar ese nombre en aquella vocecilla, Stanley abrió los ojos impresionado…

Su piel se puso pálida, como si estuviera muriendo. Como si acabaran de arrancarle el alma…

…o se la hubieran devuelto…

– ¿Stan?, ¿estás bien?

– Dilo de nuevo….

– ¿Que cosa?

– Craig…

– ¿Craig?

– Ajá…

– Craig… – Tweek miró asustado al moreno. Este cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y se apartó del mundo por completo.  
El viento acariciando su cabeza, el sonido de las aves que coqueteaban con las ramas de los arboles, dando pequeños saltos entre sus hojas y volviendo al vuelo de inmediato, sumado al aroma del rocío que la mañana dejaba esparcido por las cumbres, volvieron esa imagen de Stan en lo mas parecido a un retrato que había contemplado en toda su vida.  
Pestañeando confundido, Tweek se giró para ver el follaje de aquellos ancestrales residentes. Jamás había contemplado una naturaleza tan desnuda.

– Otra vez… – Pidió Stan con los ojos cerrados, respirando tan hondo como los pulmones lo permitían y con una rostro tan pacifico que hacia parecer que, de no estar hablando, bien podría estar viviendo el mas profundo de lo sueños fantasiosos.

– ¿Por qué quieres que lo repita? – Tweek se acercó un poco, ¡solo un poco!, a Stan. – ¿Acaso te recuerda a alguien? – Eso podía ser una pista para lo que fuera. Tweek nunca conoció a fondo la relación entre Craig Tucker y Stanley Marsh, porque en realidad jamás le interesó. Sin embargo, si lo que el rubio dijo respecto a la **reprogramación** era cierto, entonces el recuerdo de Craig podía ayudarlo a comenzar con la _programación_ del moreno. Recordar un dato, aunque pequeño, era similar a dar el primer paso.

– Me recuerda a ti… muchas otras veces te escuché llamándolo, ¿cierto?

– No lo sé… supongo… – Tweek reflexionó sobre cosas que había bloqueado al ser demasiado crueles… pero que le resultaban útiles en ese momento…

_¿No es esto lo que esperas de Tucker?, ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no eres marica cuando sabes que mueres por esto?_

_¡Oh, vamos!... te veo todos los malditos días…__y se cuanto deseas que alguien te haga esto…_

– Si… – Recapacitó. – Probablemente me escuchaste decirlo muchas veces… Stan, ¿es que no recuerdas a Craig Tucker?, ¿lo odiabas o algo por el estilo?

– No… – Tweek alzó la ceja como en una interrogación, a lo que Stanley respondió con una sonrisa ligera, casi fingida. – No lo sé, quizá… no lo recuerdo del todo… lo que recuerdo es lo que Eric y Kyle me contaron sobre él…

– "Eric" – Repitió Tweek. – ¿Cuándo dejaste de llamarlo Cartman?

– ¿Eso hacia?... no lo sé, siento que así es mas personal, ¿no?

Todo confundía mucho más a Tweek. De pronto el temor ya no estaba. El odio seguía ahí, escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón, siempre recordaría a Stanley Marsh como el chico que, teniendo 14 años, lo encerró en la bodega una tarde después de la secundaria y ahí mismo lo violó, desencadenando una serie de eventos que lo llevaron hasta la prisión de Josef Mengel.

…pero ese hombre… ahí, frente a él… era una persona completamente distinta.  
¿Por qué Kenny y Kyle querían destruirlo?, ese nuevo Stan era mil veces mejor que el anterior.  
Además de ser famoso, rico y reconocido…  
¿Cuál era la prisa?, ¿Por qué fue necesario llevarlo hasta un lugar escondido del mundo?

– No entiendo nada… – Terminó por admitir con la voz baja.

Stanley lo miró confundido, pero finalmente asintió feliz con la cabeza. En todo el tiempo que durmió, solo soñaba con una cosa y ese sueño estaba ahí, sentado a un metro de distancia y con una actitud abierta a cualquier contratiempo.  
No quedaba nada de aquel Tweek sentado en la banca con el café de sus padres, ¿cierto?

– Yo tampoco, pero… tú estás aquí. – Dijo posando su mano izquierda sobre la palma extendida de Tweek. El rubio quiso moverla velozmente, pero algo en su interior lo detuvo… algo extraño y grande… – Eso me da fuerza para seguir indagando.

– Stan… – ¿Por qué ese no fue el Stanley de hacia 12 años?, con un chico tan amable, ¡claro que podría haber sido su amigo!, porque, ese Stanley Marsh, le recordaba al Craig Tucker de la secundaria.

Y eso fue otro asunto sin enfrentar.  
Craig iba a casarse con una chica dentro de poco… su prometida, hasta ese momento. Probablemente era rica, tal como él, educada, distinguida, era hermosa, eso pudo comprobarlo el mismo y no parecía una mala persona en lo absoluto.

El en cambio…  
…pobre, sin un solo centavo y ni esperanzas de podérselo ganar pronto.  
…sin una casa, seguramente había perdido su departamento para siempre.  
…sin un empleo.  
…con un pasado digno de novela y que ahuyentaría a cualquiera de su lado.  
…con problemas de salud.  
…con un grupo de secuestradores siguiéndolo y diciéndole lo que podía o no hacer.  
…y un hombre, que antes fuera su atacante, al que debía restaurarle la memoria y los antiguos hábitos.

No, simplemente no estaba destinado a tenerlo. No podía querer a Craig.

– Lo extrañas, puedo notarlo… – Comenzó Stan, soltando la mano de Tweek y haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Tweek miró al chico alzándose del suelo y estirando sus extremidades. – Pero hay algo que te detiene y te asusta… sin embargo, Tweek – El rubio había asentido a todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero de pronto una fuerza enorme lo jaló del brazo y lo puso de pie. Stanley tomó su muñeca sobre sus cabezas y miró con una enorme sonrisa al rubio. – Yo no creo que vayas a morir solo…

Tweek arqueó sus cejas con intriga, hasta que recordó aquella conversación en el chat.

_**Second11**__: (?) Sucede algo, Tweek :( ?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Yo… nada, solo comprobé lo inevitable…_

_**Second11**__: ¿que cosa Tweek? (ÓoÒ)?_

_**Tcoffe17**__: Que voy a morir solo..._

– Si eso sucede, cuando vayas morir, yo estaré ahí… y no volverás a estarlo, ¿vale?

Incluso en ese momento tan bizarro… con el último hombre sobre la Tierra, en todo el Universo, que creyó que tomaría su mano de aquella forma y en uno de los lugares que jamás imaginó siquiera visitar… aquello era agradable… y maravilloso.

– De… de-e acuerdo.

Stan tenía razón… extrañaba a Craig. Con todo su ser. Tenia que volver a buscarlo, encontrar la forma de hacerle saber lo que sentía en ese momento.

Sin importar el pasado…

…o las consecuencias.

Tenia que ir a él.

–**O–O–O–**

– Mère? (Madre)

Craig había tomado la única maleta que poseía de la cinta móvil. Gregory se encontraba charlando a unos metros de distancia con su celular, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz preocupada del castaño, volvió enseguida para reunirse con el grupo. Se encontraba fascinado.  
Con una sonrisa sincera, Gregory abrazó a una mujer esbelta, de cabellera café oscura, con un rostro joven y brillante de piel blanca, con enormes ojos cafés y unos labios pequeños. Sus mejillas lucían ligeramente rosadas y su frente estaba cubierta por un flequillo dividido por la mitad. Llevaba un vestido de algodón azul celeste y unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color. Tenía piernas largas y bien formadas, además de una cintura pequeña y un pecho generoso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ahora resulta que necesito un motivo para ver a mi bebé… vous êtes un putain inconsidéré!, ont connu ce chien aurait un fils, je l'aurais acheté pour moi-même plutôt que de subir 16 heures de livraison... _(¡eres un maldito desconsiderado!, de haber sabido que tendría un perro de hijo, me lo habría comprado por mi misma antes que sufrir un parto de 16 horas…)_

– ¡Mamá Delorn!, que gusto que pudiera venir… – En cuanto la mujer escuchó aquel acento británico llamándola, lanzó a Christophe lejos de su camino y corrió hasta abrazar al rubio con toda su energía. Ambos permanecieron dando vueltas como un par de estúpidos enamorados… en la opinión de Chris.

– ¿Tu madre? – Craig se aceró hacia el castaño, que yacía sentado sobre el suelo, sin dejar de ver en dirección de la escena cursi y dramática que se llevaba acabo frente a ellos. – Luce demasiado joven para serlo…

– Todos dicen eso, ¡marica, baja a mi madre!

– Ne dites pas à ma enfant peut le faire! _(¡No le dirás a mi niño que puede hacer!)_

– ¡El no es tu hijo!, ¡soy yo!

– Eh bien, comme si vous n'étiez pas... _(Pues como si no lo fueras…)_

– Excusez-moi !?

– No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿sabes? – Craig miró su celular. Tenía llamadas perdidas de sus padres y de Linda… pero ninguna de Clyde. Eso no estaba bien, el castaño era quien mas le marcaba todo el tiempo. Envió un mensaje a Token para saber si todo iba bien, pero recordó poco después que el afroamericano había cambiado su celular recientemente… estaba jodido. Tendría que esperar a que su hacker se comunicara.

– Yo tampoco, ¡Fields!, ¿Por qué llamaste a mi madre? – El francés tomó su mochila y la colgó de sus hombros, caminando en dirección de la salida. Craig lo seguía de cerca, pero Gregory y la francesa tardaron un poco más en alcanzarlos.

– Bueno, me pareció buena idea conseguir a alguien en Londres que nos ayudara a encontrar a Tweak… ¿y quien mejor que la encargada de seguridad?

– ¿Encargada de seguridad?, ¿desde cuando? – A Gregory le encantaba ver a su castaño tan nervioso y sumiso. Sabía que si respetaba a alguien en todo el mundo entero, esa era aquella mujer. Dejó ir a la dama y caminó hasta Chris.

– Hace unos meses… si me llamaras mas seguido, lo habrías sabido desde entonces. – La madre tomó con rudeza la cabellera de Chris y la jaló hacia abajo, haciendo que el otro soltara un gruñido, pero se mantuviera así, viéndola desde abajo. A Craig comenzaba a gustarle esa vista de Christophe. Sonreía complacido con cada molestia del otro. – ¡Oh, pobre de mi!, solo Ricky y mi Greg se comunican conmigo

– ¿Richard? – Gregory miró espantado a la mujer. No tenia idea. – ¡Mamá Delorn!, ¿es que me reemplazaste por esa rata amarilla?

– ¡Si hay una rata aquí, eres tu!

– ¡No llames rata a mi Tweekers!

Craig y Chris se unieron en el bando "100 maneras distintas de castrar a Gregory Fields". El rubio los ignoró y abrazó de nuevo a la mujer, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– Basta, basta, Greg, sabes que eres mi consentido… – Susurró divertida la mujer, escuchando Dios sabia que cosas de boca del inglés. A Christophe se lo llevaba el diablo. – Bueno, revisé los videos de seguridad, y encontré a Richard saliendo del aeropuerto apenas anteayer.

Craig y Chris se sobresaltaron. Entonces todo era correcto… Kenny secuestró a Tweek y lo llevó a Londres. Las preguntas eran ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?

– ¿Estaba solo?

– ¿Hacia donde se dirigían?

– Será mejor si nos vamos ahora mismo… hay un taxi esperándonos afuera. Los llevaré a la estación de taxis del aeropuerto, ahí podremos saber hacia donde fue llevado ese grupo de chicos, ¿de acuerdo?

– Me parece bien. – Contestó Greg, recibiendo la aprobación de los otros dos hombres. – La seguimos…

Así partieron mientras el inglés y Tucker intentaban seguirle el paso a aquellos dos franceses. Caminaban como si intentaran competir por los pasos más largos y rápidos del mundo. En tan solo segundos, ya iban al menos 8 metros delante, sin importar que tan rápido intentaran andar.

– Madre… – Comenzó Chris al ver que los otros estaban relativamente lejos. – ¿Que haces trabajando en un aeropuerto y desde cuando te comunicas con Gregory?, ¿dejaste el servicio secreto francés?

– Oh, Chris… mira nada mas como estas vestido… – La mujer ignoró por completo al hombre y señaló al par de jeans militares y la camiseta negra ajustada. Parecía un militar recién llegado del campo de batalla: sucio y desarreglado. – Así nunca conseguirás a un buen hombre…

– ¡No estoy intentado conseguir nada! – Respondió enfadado el castaño. Se giró hacia atrás, pero Craig y Gregory parecían cada vez más lejos.

– Pues se nota… necesitas usar algo más ajustado y sexy…

– **¡MÉRE!** – Gritó avergonzado y ligeramente molesto. Su madre si que sabía sacarlo de sus casillas. – Así es como me gusta vestir y quien me quiera me querrá así.

– ¡Pues muy mal!, necesitas cambiar tu look… Gregory te quiere mucho, ¿pero tu que crees que piense una vez que te tenga y vea el resto del "mercado"?, ¿eh?, ¿Cómo se supone que lo enamores y lo retengas a tu lado?... con esos pantalones rotos, ¡lo dudo!

– ¡PERO QUE CA…! – Se abstuvo de maldecir… aunque le ardieran las entrañas. – ¡No intento enamorar a ese cretino, madre!... y si no le gusta como visto, ¡pues mejor para mi!, porque no me interesa… ¿Por qué una persona tiene que cambiar para complacer a quien se supone que debería amarlo tal y como es?, entonces no me amaría a mi… ¡amaría a una hipocresía!... además, ¿Por qué tengo que ser YO el que de mi brazo a toser, eh?

– ¡Porque mis nietos no llegaran solos, Christophe Delorn!, ¡te exijo que me des un yerno ya!, ¡todas en las reuniones del té ya tienen a sus hijos casados!, con nietos y fiestas de aniversario o cumpleaños de los nenes a las que asistir ¡y yo!... si me llamas en mi cumpleaños me doy por bien servida, ¡me gusta Gregory y me gusta mucho! Así que ¡o duermes con él o te meto algo en la bebida para hacerte mas "accesible"!, ¡PERO YO QUIERO NIETOS **YA**!

– ¡ESTAS LOCA, MUJER!, ¡DEBÍ INTERNARTE EN UN ASILO CUANDO PUDE!

– ¡Eres un mal hijo!, ¡un pésimo hijo!

– ¡Tu no eres la mejor mamá del mundo si me quieres vender a un ricachón!, – Entonces el castaño recordó algo de utilidad – ¡A–A–Además!, por si no lo sabias, ¡El es un británico! Y tu odias a los británicos… eh, ¿qué tal?

– ¡CHRISTOPHE!, estoy tan desesperada que te vendería a un español si me prometiera ponerte en tu lugar y darme nietos que presumir para fin de año.

– ¡Eres de lo peor!

En ese momento los franceses tuvieron que esperar, pues los otros dos ya no estaban cerca.

– ¡Andando, maricas! – Se giró una ultima vez para ver a los otros. Craig y Greg respiraban con dificultad. No podían seguirles el paso.

– ¿Ni siquiera un poco…? – Susurró en complicidad la mujer. Chris la miró de reojo, pero no apartó por completo su atención de Gregory.

El británico dejó su ocupada agenda por seguirlo hasta el otro lado del océano, buscar a un hombre que ni siquiera le caía bien y a quien, hasta unas horas antes, consideraba el esposo del hombre al que ama.  
Ciertamente, reconocía que era un tesoro…

– Algo, bueno, no… ¡si!, yo… no lo sé. – Aceptó con resignación. No había nadie en el mundo como su madre. Solo a ella le confiaría sus sentimientos. – Si, yo… me gusta… lo quiero… – Sus rostro estaba ligeramente rosado, pero la oscuridad en aquel pasillo hizo que pasara inadvertido por los otros dos hombres que recién los alcanzaron.

La dama chilló entusiasmada y abrazó a su hijo. ¡Finalmente por lo que rezaba todos los días!

– ¡Le pondré una ofrenda a Santa Genoveva!

– ¡Ah, carajo Medré! – Al escuchar a su predilecto hijo blasfemo, la mujer dio un puñetazo a su mejilla tan fuerte que creó dos efectos con él: dejar tirado a su Chris sobre el suelo y asustar de muerte a Tucker y Fields.

– ¡ESA BOCA BLASMEFA, CHRISTOPHE JOSEPH GÉRARD DELORN AUBRIOT!

Craig y Gregory intercambiaron miradas espantados…

…de ahí venía el carácter…

–**O–O–O–**

–…Y Chris abrió la puerta, ¡así, sin camisa ni nada mas que el pantalón!

– ¡No lo creo!, ¿en serio?

– ¡Si, lo juro!... y yo salí por detrás cubierto tan solo con una sábana… el rostro de Craig fue épico…

– Me lo imagino, ¿no se agarraron a golpes?

– ¡No!, Chris cerró de inmediato, pero de no ser por eso… estaba muy enfadado por el oso cocinero…

– ¿"Oso cocinero"?

Tweek y Stan caminaban por las calles de Haworth. Todo en el lugar estaba lleno de turistas o al menos Tweek no podía distinguir a estos de los pueblerinos comunes. Respiraba el aroma típico de los rustico en el aire y a pesar de estar en pleno medio día, las personas no parecían intimidadas en lo absoluto por el horario. Caminaban tranquilamente alrededor suyo.  
Entonces notó que era su primera vez platicando normalmente con Stan Marsh desde… casi 14 años.  
Stan en cambio, ni siquiera se preocupaba por intentar recordar nada… caminar con una bolsa de galletas locales, a un lado de Tweek y con una conversación distinta a las que acostumbraba todo el tiempo, era en realidad muy ameno.

– Es un oso GIGANTE que Craig me regaló… viste una cofia de panadero y trae un delantal… es tan grande que Chris se tropieza constantemente con él y termina debajo suyo…

Stan soltó una carcajada y se abrazó el estomago. Era demasiado gracioso de imaginar…  
Tweek sonrió divertido… era tal y como lo había imaginado… como estar con una persona completamente distinta a todas…

Como…

– ¡Ya lo sé!, ¡ven! – Repentinamente, Stanley tomó de nuevo la muñeca de Tweek y lo guió hasta la subida de una colina cercana. – Vamos al restaurant, quiero que veas una cosa…

Tweek miró desde atrás la cabellera morena del hombre que lo guiaba.

12 años atrás, miraba constantemente una cabellera parecida a esa… y aunque en ese momento no era la misma, el sentimiento era igual.  
Sentir que puede ser un paria social… y aun así existir en el mundo del otro…  
Decir o no decir nada en lo absoluto… y seguir siendo escuchado en cualquiera de las dos opciones…  
No tener que preocuparse por lo que se dice, ni como, ni porqué…

¡OH NO…! ¡DIOS!

Se detuvo en seco y arrancó el brazo que lo agarraba. Stan se detuvo a tan solo un par de metros de el y lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Sucede algo, Tweek?

– Yo… yo, no… lo que…

No de nuevo, no de nuevo… ¡no de nuevo!, no ahí, ¡NO DE ÉL!

**¡NO DE STAN MARSH!**

¡Estúpido, estúpido corazón!

…

…

–**O–O–O–**

Dentro del taxi, Gregory estaba sentado justo entre Christophe y Craig. El castaño tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pensando cuanto había pasado desde la ultima ocasión en que vió a su madre y como era que esta le recordaba sus costumbres religiosas firmes. Gregory aprovechó la ocasión como nunca, pues al estar molesto en un sentido tan impotente, el francés ni siquiera se daba cuenta que lo llevaba abrazando durante todo el trayecto, tomando con seguridad su cabeza y colocándola sobre su hombro… ¡estaba en las nubes!

Craig miraba por la ventana…

¿Dónde estaba Tweek?  
¿Se encontraba bien?  
¿Tenia miedo?  
¿Lo estaban tratando como merecía?  
¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver?

"_**¡TE ODIO, NO ERES MI HERMANO!"**_

En tan solo un segundo su corazón latió con fuerza y la respiración se le fue por completo. Sufrió un espasmo tan notorio, que Gregory lo miró intrigado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Tocka? – De nuevo estaba ahí, pronunciando su nombre de aquella británica forma…

…pero ni siquiera le importaba…

Había desenterrado un recuerdo amargo… de Rubí, su hermana menor, poco después de heredar las propiedades de su abuelo.

"**No me interesa lo que tu o mamá y papá piensen… iré tras Tweek hasta encontrarlo y si esto es lo que quieres, entonces ¡jamás volveré a buscarlos!"**

Pensar mas y mas en Tweek le hacia destapar esos recuerdos tan lejanos y confusos… ¿pero, porqué?  
¿Que tenia todo eso que ver con…?

"**Tu estás obsesionado con encontrar a alguien que huye de ti… ¡él jamás te va a querer! Y mi familia tampoco… ¡así que haznos un favor a todos y desaparece!"**

"**Adiós, Rubí…"**

Después, el recuerdo de una libreta tirada sobre un campo lleno de hojas de cuadernos ardiendo… perdido, sin valor… con un mensaje escrito para él.

**Craig Tucker.  
Craig Tucker.  
Craig Tucker.**

Eternamente.

…**  
Me doy cuenta que comencé y terminé el capitulo con epifanías Craignianas jaja.  
Espero no estar confundiendo a nadie, pero el "misterio" no tiene mucha ciencia si lo leen detenidamente. Es más… creo que ya hasta dije de que trataba, pero tendrían que haber pensado en lo mas retorcido que se les ocurriera… ya saben, si han leído cualquier otro de mis fics, sabrán que las cosas no serán sencillas…  
Por otra parte… no se porqué considero apropiado decirlo, pero… jajaja, me he hecho gran fan del KEVEDD (KevinxDoble D [Edd] de Ed, Edd n' Eddy) y ahora no puedo escribir CREEK sin desear dejarlo todo parado hasta hacer un Fic KEVEDD… espero que no me gane la tentación jaja.  
Cuídense mucho, nos leeremos pronto (eso espero… pronto terminan mis vacaciones).  
¡Nos vemos!**

**By: Roglia15**


	14. Las rupturas

**Las rupturas**

**Conseguí empleo… de nuevo. Así que no podré actualizar rápido. Por otra parte, justo cuando creía caer en el Fandom KEVEDD, algo lo reemplazó de inmediato… ¡y es la película de Star Trek!  
Me consideraba fan de la primera… pero esta segunda me ha dejado claro el camino SPIRK que debo seguir.  
Sin mas preámbulos extraños… el capitulo.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… tampoco algunas ideas extrañas seudo–improvisadas. Esas las escucho de mis compañeros…_

Después de algunos "acuerdos" en francés arcaico que ni Craig o Gregory entendieron, la madre de Chris, "_mamá Delorn_", como decía el británico, consiguió que mostraran los videos de seguridad a un grupo tan particular.  
Faltaban una hora para que amaneciera y dos hombres trajeados, un sujeto de aspecto militar y una dama con una placa del servicio secreto francés, llegaron hasta la central de taxis del aeropuerto principal de Londres exigiendo la cooperación de todo el equipo que protegía el lugar.

– ¿No saben la hora aproximada? – Preguntó nervioso el operador de las cámaras. La mujer se giró para ver a su sequito, pero ninguno parecía tener una respuesta 100% certera.

– Supongo que llegó aquí entre las 6 de la mañana y las 9. – Susurró Craig.

– Eso es correcto… y Missy vació su departamento… eso los retrasó al menos 40 minutos mas… donde quiera que estén, no podrán viajar demasiado rápido si los localizamos en menos de 72 horas…

– Eso significarían… 8 horas de sobra y a nuestro favor…

– 8 horas para encontrar a Tweek… – Repitió Tucker. No podía imaginar lo que Kenny estuviera haciéndole al rubio. ¿Por qué lo había raptado?, ¿que tenia eso que ver con Inglaterra?, ¿por qué McCormick sabía lo que Tweek le dedicó en una nota 12 años atrás? ¿y de que forma todo estaba atado a sus recuerdos o la falta de ellos, respecto a Tweek y su adolescencia?

– Puede mirar la pantalla, irá un poco rápida, pero es la única manera de abarcar 5 horas de gente entrando y saliendo… – El hombre sentado frente al monitor temblaba ligeramente con la cercanía de aquellos sujetos tan sospechosos.

Tanto la mujer como los 3 hombres a su alrededor, miraban con una concentración extraordinaria las 8 pantallas frente a ellos. Había cientos, miles de personas caminando, entrando o saliendo por la puerta. Seria imposible para cualquiera encontrar a una sola persona… pero no solo se trataba de "una persona". Era Tweek… y Craig y Chris irían hasta el final del mundo por él.

– ¡AHÍ! – Gritaron ambos apuntando hacia el mismo punto en la pantalla. Eran Tweek y…

– Missy – Susurró el francés. Seguía sin comprender las acciones del otro chico.

Missy era un hacker, los ayudó a escapar de la Prisión de Joseph Mendel… les dio un hogar, una nueva vida y un nombre falso. Los ayudó cuando necesitaron dinero, les consiguió carreras y un empleo… ¿acaso todo fue un plan cruel y elaborado?, ¿Por qué de pronto decidió traicionarlos?

De cualquier forma, la amabilidad de los últimos años nunca le pareció algo ordinario… pensó, intentaba sanar sus cultas. "Cuentas claras", le dijo alguna vez.

– ¿Puede ampliar la serie de placa? – La francesa preguntó al hombre sentado cerca del curioso grupo.

– Si me permite… – Tecleando un par de combinaciones, en tan solo unos momentos, la imagen pixeleada se cubrió de una cintilla azul celeste que, al bajar por la zona seleccionada, permitía ver claramente las placas del vehículo. – Si abro el registro interno… la placa mas la hora en la pantalla… Fueron llevados hacia un par de calles de la estación del tren King Cross.

– ¡Perfecto, será mas fácil rastrearlos desde una vía ferrocarrilera!

– Es maravillosa, mamá Delorn – Admitió Gregory con una sonrisa amable hacia la castaña, quien se tiñó ligeramente de rojo.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó a Christophe y Craig, quienes seguían en trance.

– Hacia King Cross. – Fue lo único que el militar dijo antes de salir de ahí sin esperar a nadie tras él. Lo siguieron mamá Delorn y Gregory, pero Craig permaneció ahí, durante unos segundos mas. Después reaccionó lentamente y corrió tras el grupo que esperaba afuera.

Algo en uno de los hombres que estaban con Tweek…

…le recordaba una pesadilla…

…sobre si mismo…

–**O–O–O–**

– Se supone que trabajo ahí, pero si entramos, alguien llamará a Kyle o a Eric y vendrán a buscarme, supongo que es mejor esperar aquí… ¿quieres almorzar algo?

Stan sostenía aun la muñeca de Tweek, como si al soltarlo, este fuera a salir corriendo de ahí. Mientras que, muy dentro de su cabeza, el rubio seguía pensando en aquella incomoda situación durante su paseo por la colina.  
¿Amor?... no.  
¿Amor por otro chico que no fuera Craig?... no.  
¿Amor por Stan Marsh?... ¡De ninguna forma!

Pero algo en aquel encuentro, en su manera pasiva de comportase, su carácter tan distinto…  
No podía seguir engañándose… ese Stan, el Stanley frente a él en ese preciso momento, le recordaba al Craig de la secundaria. Al chico por el que esperaba sentado en una banca hasta dormirse de cansancio… al chico que admiraba por su valentía y la manera tan despreocupada en que vivía… al chico que jamás lo juzgó por nada… al chico al que le escribió una nota.

Pero seguía siendo Stan.

– No tengo hambre, yo… creo que comeré hasta la merienda.

– Ya veo… – Stanley miró hacia los ojos de Tweek y pudo leer el pesar en ellos. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza como en un puchero. – Espera aquí… – Y salió corriendo, en dirección de una tiendita local.

Tweek parpadeó confundido. Tardó cas 10 minutos en volver, pero llevaba consigo un café y una pequeña bolsa de papal café arrugado.

– ¿Estos son…? – El rubio observó el contenido del vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo, sin ninguna confianza. La bolsa resultó mucho más apetitosa una vez que vio los pastelillos que había dentro.

– La dependiente me los regala todo el tiempo… creo que a ella le gusta Kyle… ¿te sucede algo Tweek?

El rubio se paralizó por completo… el aire, el ambiente a su alrededor se volvió mucho más sombrío, como si las cosas cercanas dejaran de ser importantes y todo se fuera apagando lentamente. Todo… excepto el chico frente a él.

– Este café…

– Tres cucharadas de café y media de azúcar, ¿era así no? – Contestó inocentemente el moreno, cerrando los ojos con alegría y dejando entrever su blanca dentadura.

– Si, pero… no es… – Las cosas se volvían cada vez mas macabras… lentamente… lo que no quería ver, se mostraba frente a él… – En el aeropuerto, tu… tu dijiste…

– ¿EH?

– Dijiste… "Cualquier mal que me desees, se te regresará"… ¿recuerdas porqué?

– No exactamente… quizá… lo dije sin pensar… – Stan ladeó la cabeza en otra dirección, mirando a los turistas que iban y venían, perdiéndose junto con ellos en el contexto de aquella imagen. Solo dos desconocidos bebiendo un café en la calle. No era algo particularmente asombroso.

– ¿Significa algo mas para ti?

– No… – El moreno se volvió cortante con sus respuestas… tanto que, hasta Tweek lo notó.

– Stan… ¿No me dijiste que te recordaba a un sueño?

– No lo sé, yo… ¡a lo mejor lo dije!, ¿que mas da?

– Estar conmigo te hace sentir bien… ¡y…! ¡Stan!, ¡tu…!

El moreno parecía a tan solo un segundo de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección que lo alejase de Tweek. Su determinación comenzaba a alterar su personalidad… esas preguntas tenían respuestas que no debían unirse, ¡no debían unirse!

Tweek no tenia derecho, no tenia derecho, ¡no tenia derecho!, ¡NO TENÍA DERECHO!

Se llevó ambas manos hacia la cabeza y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza, sin pasar desapercibido por las personas más cercanas a ambos. Tweek se asustó ante la reacción. Quizá de eso hablaba Missy y por ello era importante "reprogramar a Stan". Su personalidad se estaba volviendo… peligrosa…

…y solo faltaba el detonante…

– ¿Craig?... ¡Tweek, tu también!

La voz de una persona de sus pasados… invocando el presente y un posible futuro.

– ¿Clyde? – Tweek se conmocionó al ver al castaño. No podía creer que reconocía con tal facilidad a alguien que llevaba más de una década sin ver. No cambio ni un ápice, solo era ligeramente más alto.

Pero Stanley no reaccionó en lo absoluto… al contrario, su impresión parecía la de alguien que estaba viendo a la muerte llamando a su puerta.

El castaño cruzó la calle sin ningún cuidado, llegó hasta el par tan peculiar y su expresión de sincero pesar se tatuó en su rostro tan pronto como vió que no se trataba de su jefe/amigo/sinotecomportastecastro.

– Eres Tweek, ¿verdad? – Sonrió para el rubio, ese SI era Tweek, lo reconocería hasta en la penumbra mas oscura. – ¡Te has puesto mas bueno!

– ¿Eh? – Si, definitivamente era Clyde… – ¿Clyde Donovan?

– ¡Si!, me recuerdas… que bueno… y, yo, perdona, creía que estabas con Craig, Craig Tucker… ya sabes, por… lo demás… – Dijo a Stanley, quien no lo dejaba de mirar con terror tatuado en sus ojos celestes. – Si te quitaras los contactos serias idéntico a él… ¿verdad, Tweek?

Tweek ladeó la cabeza cansado… la situación se volvía mas y mas confusa… ¿que hacia Clyde en Haworth?, ¿Por qué Stan reaccionó de aquella forma?... y respecto a sus otras dudas…

…¡un momento!, ¿Clyde dijo "con…"?

– ¡Jamás creí encontrarte en Inglaterra!, Craig me dijo que te encontró en Estados Unidos… ¿estas de vacaciones?, yo vine con unos empresarios que acaban de asociarse a nosotros… ¿sabias que los japoneses adoran Cumbres Borrascosas?, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?, ¡deberíamos quedar para platicar!, ¿viniste solo?, ¿Craig está contigo?, ¿Cómo les fue después de tantos años?, ¡debería hablarle a Token y decirle que nos alcance para platicar todos juntos! – Con el paso de los años, Tweek llegó a olvidar que Clyde no tenía botón de apagado… y al parecer tampoco perilla niveladora, así que siempre estaba recargado.

– Yo no… nosotros… este, ¡ah!, mira… es Stan… Stanley Marsh, ¿recuerdas?

Clyde borró su sonrisa en tan solo un instante y desvió la mirada en dirección de Stan. El moreno había bajad su defensa al menos un 15% y su mirada ya no parecía la de un maniaco… sin embargo…

– Stan… – Murmuró el castaño… – ¿Estas bien, Tweek?, ¿necesitas ayuda?, ¿que haces aquí?

El cambio repentino en el humor del castaño no pudo sino asustar el doble a Tweek.  
¿Que se cargaban todos?, ¿Por qué parecían enterados de algo bastante obvio, que ni el, ni Christophe o Stan sabían?  
…Pero… ¡un momento!, ¡CLYDE ERA SU SALVACION!

– ¡Clyde! – Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de ahí. Mientras Stan siguiera confundido, todo estaría bien.

Corrieron como locos a través de las pequeñas calles coloniales, atravesando cada lugar como si intentaran huir del mismísimo diablo.  
Stan permaneció de pie en aquella banqueta… lejos de Tweek… de nuevo.  
Pero Clyde...  
Clyde _lo vió_.

– ¿Que rayos pasa, Tweek?

– ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Clyde!, Kenny McCormick me secuestró, ¡no tengo la menor idea de cómo escapar!, ¡ayúdame, por favor!, quiero irme de aquí, ¡me tienen en contra de mi voluntad!, ¡tengo que marcarle a un amigo!, ¡Christophe Delorn, Clyde!, ¡está en problemas, ambos lo estamos!, ¡por favor, ayúdame! – El rubio rompió en llanto y agachó la cabeza con cansancio.

– ¡Wuou, mas despacio, mas despacio!... ¿Quién qué cómo?, ¿Christophe Delorn?, ¿Quién es Christophe Delorn?, ¿Kenny?... ¡lo sabia!, por eso bloqueó mi computadora… ¡se lo dije a Craig!... yo… espera… – El castaño sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Tweek miraba en todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar el mejor escondite entre los pasillos menos frecuentados por los turistas, algún lugar que lo protegiera de Kenny. – No contesta su maldito celular… debe tenerlo… ¡OH, YA ESTÁ MARCANDO!

– Por favor… – El corazón de Tweek estaba tan acelerado que un infarto podría haberlo atacado en cualquier momento. No había sentido tanta adrenalina desde que escapó del hospital junto a Christophe.

"_¿Clyde?"_

– ¡Es Craig! – Le gritó ansioso el castaño al rubio.

– ¡Pídele que busque a Chris, por favor!

**O–O–O**

– ¿Clyde, acaso ese es Tweek? – La voz del moreno se rompió en un pequeño hilo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
Justo dentro de aquel taxi, Christophe, quien iba sentado donde el copiloto, se giró impresionado al escuchar las palabras del moreno en el asiento de atrás. Gregory y mamá Delorn lo notaron de inmediato también.

– ¿¡Richard!?

**O–O–O**

– ¡Ese es Christophe!, ¡Clyde, por favor!, ¡dámelo! – Tweek se arrodilló por completo junto al muro, la parte trasera de alguna casilla antigua. No pasaban casi personas, si acaso dos o tres cada diez minutos, así que se encontraban relativamente a salvo… por poco tiempo.

El castaño obedeció.

– ¡Christophe, Chris!

**O–O–O**

– ¡Richard! – El francés comenzó a forcejear con Craig por el celular, asustando al chofer y a Gregory en el instante.

– ¿Que rayos están…?

– ¡Christophé, cuidado! – Gritó al rubio al sentirse aprisionado contra al mujer en la puerta.

– ¡Ah! – Soltó un gemido de dolor la francesa al sentir la manija contra sus costillas.

– ¡Quitate!

– ¡Dame el celular, Tucker!

– ¡NO!

– ¡Altavoz, existe el altavoz! – Gritó mamá Delorn, a punto de ser aplastada por Gregory. El chofer también estaba por perder la paciencia con semejante grupito.

Al instante, Craig presionó un botón y todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente a los chicos al otro lado de la llamada.

…

…

…..

– _¡Craig, soy Tweek!, ¡por favor, déjame hablar con Christophe!_

– ¡Soy yo, Richard!, ¿Dónde carajo estas?, ¿te encuentras a salvo?

– ¿A dónde te llevó Kenny?

– _Estoy… no, no estoy bien… Missy, ¡Kenny nos tendió una trampa, Christophe!, planea enviarte a la prisión de nuevo… ¡por favor!, no permitas que te regrese ahí… yo… – Oh no, de nuevo el llanto… estaba tan desesperado por hablar con su amigo que… cualquier cosa se volvía importante… – ¡Tengo miedo, Chris!, tengo mucho miedo… no se que hacer…_

– ¡Escúchame bien, Richard!, nadie me hará daño y nadie te puede hacer daño mientras yo viva… te vamos a encontrar, ¡lo prometo!, ahora, lo importante es que intentes ubicarte a ti mismo cerca de algún lugar, algo conocido, alguna pista que…

– _El pueblo de Haworth, en el condado ingles de West Yorkshire, sobre el Worth Valley, trasbordas en el tren a __Keighley… – Contestó Clyde con una voz monótona y con ligera indignación._

– Vaya, eso fue fácil. – Contestó Greg livianamente. Chris y Craig lo reprendieron con la mirada.

– Clyde, ¿existe algún lugar seguro al que puedas llevar a Tweek antes de que nosotros los encontremos en Haworth?

– _Pues… de hecho, podría llevarlo a Londres ahora mismo…_

– ¡Eso seria perfecto! – Contestó mamá Delorn. Todos en el taxi se mostraron mucho mas relajados. La pesadilla terminaría pronto…

Entonces algo extraño sonó en el fondo de la llamada, algo parecido a una interferencia ocasionada por el choque de un objeto contra el celular.

– ¿Tweek? – Llamó Craig al rubio. – ¡Tweek!, ¿Clyde, que está pasando?

– _¡Clyde…! ##…NO…## no está…## ¡cuidado!##_

– ¡Richard!

Entonces la llamada se cortó improvisadamente.  
Todos intercambiaron miradas, alarmados. Finalmente, el destino seguía siendo el King Cross.

**O–O–O**

**¡Ya lo sé!, me tardé años y encima actualizo poco… lo que sucede es que… lo que sigue a esto, es lo ultimo y sentí que este capitulo debía ser separado del resto.  
Pues no sucedió lo que temía… sino algo peor jaja. No solo me obsesioné con Star Trek, sino que comencé un Fic que ya va por el octavo capitulo y… ¡ahora estoy obsesionándome con Thor!... es Loki… **_**el hace lo que quiere**_**…**

**¿Que intento decir?, pues que necesitaré paciencia… en verdad, lo lamento mucho.**

**Gracias si siguen leyendo hasta este punto… solo espero que puedan seguir el hilo bien. Por lo pronto, creo que YA DEJÉ BASTANTE CLARO EL MISTERIO FINAL. Y lo digo porque, en los capítulos finales que escribo para mis fics, siempre se quedan con más dudas que respuestas jaja y no quiero que sea el caso. **


	15. Fragmentos

**Fragmentos**

**Estoy de vacaciones… de nuevo. Intentaré actualizar comúnmente para dar final a este Fic. Se acerca el desenlace y les agradezco si aun leen a estas alturas.  
ADVERTENCIA: Se que si me han leído, es porque saben lo confuso que puede a llegar a ser un escrito mío… pues este capitulo debería ganarse el premio al mas confuso. Para no hacerlo demasiado extraño se los explico desde YA: Son las perspectivas de Stan y Craig. Cuando se trata de Craig se verá todo en negritas, cuando se trata de Stan, son letras normales.  
Intenten no confundirse, porque si no toman en cuenta el tipo de letra, creerán que están leyendo algo mal. NO ESTÁ MAL… es parte del misterio final XD**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo las malas ideas de inspiración mientras trabajo en cocina._

–**O–O–O–O–**

Clyde Donovan, frente a él… de nuevo.  
Olvidó algo… otra vez.  
Debió ver un 1, pero había 2.  
Así nunca lo completaba.  
El 11… dos 11.  
En su bolsillo, dos notas.

"_Prometí algo a Stan… te prometí que te ayudaría. Eso es suficiente"._

La voz de Kenny acompañada del llanto de su rubio amigo. Aquella noche, él salvó su vida. Un accidente, gritos ensordecedores, gente caminando por los pasillos, el olor de algo quemándose a lo lejos, libros que ardían en llamaradas azules, un diario y Tweek en la lejanía.

"_Léelo cuando tengas tiempo"._

Tweek le entregó algo importante, una tarea… pero no era capaz de cumplir su deseo.

Al volver de aquel sueño, sus amigos no eran los mismos. ¿Cuándo Cartman se volvió tan tranquilo?, ¿Cuándo Kyle comenzó a tratarlo con frialdad?  
Los buenos momentos que los amigos suelen pasar juntos, las memorias, los anhelos perdidos y los sueños desmembrados, las ilusiones de un futuro que jamás llegaría y la espera eterna de lo que era distinto… ¿A dónde fueron?  
¿Por qué ellos jamás hablaban del pasado?... y lo único que mencionaban era aquello que parecía "vital saber". Cosas que no tenían sentido por separado… solo respuestas programadas para los desconocidos.

El mundo parecía un vaso de agua que se vaciaba gota por gota sobre una superficie sin sentido y en un goteo tan lejano y vano que perdía el sentido seguir viviendo. ¿Alguna vez fue feliz?, ¿alguna vez fue a la secundaria?, ¿conoció a alguien a su alrededor que no supiera quien era en realidad?

Pero entonces… lo recordaba, solo por menos de un segundo…

– _Bueno, Craig… no creo que debas seguir buscando a Tweek… digo, tu no me agradas y creo que es bastante obvio, pero lo que hace… lo que está haciéndote… incluso para ti, creo que es demasiado…_ – Era su voz… en alguien mas. No eran sus labios moviéndose, no era un recuerdo. ¿Quién estuvo ahí?, ¿Quién lo dijo?, ¿Quién vivió eso?

– _¿De que hablas?_

– _Bueno… supongo que no pasará nada si te enteras… Tweek hizo una apuesta con las chicas._

– _¿Una apuesta?... ¿que mierda dices_? – Lo hicieron con maldad… aquella voz buscaba una venganza.

– _El… bueno… se que es tu amigo y todo, por eso yo no…_ – ¡Detente!, ¡deja de mentir!

– _¡Que me lo digas ahora, Marsh!, carajo… ¿que hizo Tweek?_

– _El dijo que podría demostrarles que te gusta… que estaba seguro de eso… y apostó a las chicas que podría salir contigo… ahora, yo se que no deber ser una mala… ¿Craig?... ¿te vas?_

¡El no…!  
¡ÉL JAMÁS!

Dos 11… hubo dos notas en su bolsillo.

–**O–O–O–O–**

**El tren tardaría horas en llegar Haworth. Habían perdido todo contacto con Clyde y el deseo por saber si su mejor amigo y su único amor seguían a salvo lo carcomía.  
Sentado frente a él, Christophe observaba a través de la ventana del compartimiento, no parecía sentirse mejor que él. Allá, en la lejanía de aquel horizonte desconocido, en algún punto del mismo suelo, Tweek aguardaba… sabia Dios en que condiciones. Suspiró cansado y extendió sus manos hacia los costados, haciéndolas crujir como si de muebles viejo se tratara.**

**Mientras mamá Delorn y Gregory buscaban algo que comer del vagón comedor, el francés y Tucker esperaban en la más grande de las agonías a que el recorrido llegara a su fin, encontrar a Tweek y luego… luego… lo que fuera.**

– **¿Por qué McCormick quiere enviarte a prisión? – No era que le importara particularmente… solo que era importante saber porque Tweek arriesgaría su vida hasta ese extremo por y para su amigo.**

**Delorn respiró profundo, dejando en silencio a Tucker por un par de minutos, en los cuales el moreno llegó a la conclusión que no obtendría una respuesta. Con el sonido de las vías bajo sus pies, la pequeña ráfaga que se colaba por la ventana superior abierta y un desconcertante silencio reinando los pasillos del tren, Christophe despegó su mirada del horizonte y la dirigió ha un encuentro con aquellos ojos de penumbra.**

– **Cuando tenía 13 años maté a mi padre.**

–**O–O–O–O–**

Un callejón cualquiera se volvió en el lugar mas seguro del mundo. Su estómago comenzaba a dar vueltas y la respiración iba a fallarle en cualquier momento. Sus piernas dejaron de cooperar justo donde la barda mas alta de aquella callejuela fue cruzada a duras penas.  
No reconocía aquella calle, en realidad nada le parecía familiar. Era Haworth, pero, ¿realmente estaba ahí?, ¿no era otro sueño?

– _No puedes ver a tu hermana por ahora, Stan… debemos esperar algunos años a que toda la tensión se disperse… ellos piensan que estás internado, ¿recuerdas?_

Kenny y Kyle impidieron que regresara a Colorado para buscar a Shelly, a sus padres o a cualquier persona que pudiera hablarle de quien era, desde una perspectiva distinta.

– _Debes tomar estas pastillas cada 8 horas sin falta… mira, programaremos este reloj para que su alarma te lo recuerde, ¿de acuerdo?_

El judío le extendió una pequeña caja de color café y un reloj digital de color negro. Solo se lo quitaría para cocinar.

– _Son libros de cocina, no lo sé… puedes aprender algo mas que quedarte ahí como zombie mirando a la pared, ¿no lo crees, Stan?_

Cartman le dio el primer obsequio que podía recordar desde que lo habían dado de alta. El primero que no parecía una excusa para mantenerlo dormido.  
Cocinó… durmió… cocinó… respiró… cocinó.  
Vivió… y cocinó.  
Solo siguió… y la cocina lo rescató, todo el tiempo… le dio memorias. Dejó de ser un cascaron o al menos dejó de estar hueco.

– _Te pagaré un curso de cocina_

– _Serás un chef, Stan._

– _¡Felicidades, Stan! _

– _Tu primer trabajo, ¡da lo mejor!_

– _Iremos a Inglaterra a vivir un tiempo._

– _Tus libros se venden aun mas rápido que tu comida, ¿puedes creerlo?_

– _Ayudarás en el restaurante de una amiga._

– _¿Te molestaría ir a algunas conferencias?_

– _Tienes más fans que ese chef británico._

– _Stan_

Basta

– _Stan_

¡Basta!

– _¡Stan!_

**¡DETENGANSE!**

– _¡STAN!_

**¡NO LO DIGAN…!**

– _¡STAN!_

**¡NO DIGAN MI NOMBRE!**

¿Craig?  
Entonces… irrumpieron en su cabeza las voces de Tweek y Clyde. El primero con asombro… y el segundo con tristeza.  
¿Dónde estuvieron aquellas personas tan importantes?, ¿Por qué se perdieron?, ¿Por qué lo dejaron?

– PORQUE NO ERES ÉL, NO ERES ÉL, NO ERES… NO ERES…

Stan golpeaba su cabeza con los puños cerrados y los ojos abiertos como si fueran a saltar de sus cuencos… se encontraba desesperado, se sentía a merced de todas esas enfermizas ideas que lo llenaban cada vez que se dejaba llevar por esos impulsos. Su medicamento, debía tomarlo…

Recuerdos golpeándolo, haciéndolo girar en un vórtice, en un horrible abismo de desesperación, colores, oscuridad, luz, gritos, cantos, lagrimas, risas, carcajadas, aullidos…

– **¡BASTA!**

Soledad total…

…

….

– No quería despertarte… estabas durmiendo tranquilamente.

– ¡Oh, Jesucristo, perdóname… mira que hora es…! ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

– No mas de lo que esperaste por mí… hoy nos tardamos más con el coche que llevaron… no importa que sea un taller, al parecer nadie sabe lo que hace.

Tweek sonrió divertido, al momento en que recogía su termo con café y lo colocaba sobre sus piernas. El moreno seguía cautelosamente cada movimiento hecho por su acompañante, sentados solos, bajo las pocas hojas que restaban de aquel árbol tricolor, un otoño como cualquier otro. Sobre aquella banca.

– ¿Qui-quieres café?

– ¿Dos de azúcar y una de café?, no gracias… sabes que es demasiado dulce, no me gusta… – Tweek agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa leve y una mirada melancólica. – ¿Que sucede?

– Es que… siempre dices eso… pero igualmente, siempre vas a verme a la cafetería… pero jamás bebes café…

Entonces fue su momento de teñirse en tonos carmesí.

– Ah, si… bueno, no solo venden café, ¿cierto?, además… – Bajó el tono de su voz, como si no pudiera decir eso ultimo. – Me gusta ir porque se que estarás ahí…

Y junto al viento que se escapó entre sus ropas, haciendo a ambos chicos temblar por la fría brisa del otoño, tanto Tweek como el moreno decidieron que ya habían dicho suficientes diálogos incómodos para lo que restaba de la velada. Ambos se pusieron en marcha de regreso a sus casas y mantuvieron en secreto aquel extraño latir de sus corazones acompasados…

Stan permaneció ahí, de pie, de aquella forma… observando a esos dos alejándose, perdiéndose en el cuadro que parecía la representación de una fantasía perdida.

Ese no era él… ese recuerdo no era suyo…

Pero su corazón… latía tanto como aquellos dos.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– **No era mi padre en realidad… mi madre acababa de casarse con él. Mi verdadero padre murió cuando tenía 9 años, poco antes de que llegara a South Park y me conocieran. Ese sujeto estaba enfermo, pero no podíamos ver mas allá de aquella asquerosa máscara de amabilidad y conformismo… lucia tan pasivo… hasta que un día, sin mi madre en la casa y viajando por un trabajo del servicio secreto, ese sujeto… ese cerdo despreciable…**

**Craig notó desde su perspectiva la sombra de alguien en el pasillo. Previó que se trataba de Gregory, pero no apartó su mirada del castaño. El francés parecía escarbar en sombras tenebrosas.**

– **Entro en mi cuarto una noche y no necesito decirte cual fue mi reacción una vez que terminó aquello… 3 horas de suplicio que le costaron la vida… se alzó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse… yo solo corrí por mi pala y comencé a golpearlo una y otra y otra vez, fuertemente contra la cabeza… y cuando su sangre me cubrió, tal cual su asqueroso rastro me había cubierto antes… supe que no había echo algo incorrecto… tan indefenso… tan estúpido… – Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en el inquebrantable semblante de aquel francés, pero Craig intuyó que no habría una sola gota que ver en esas mejillas pálidas. Perdón es la venda de un ciego llamado dignidad. – No podría confiar en nadie nunca más… quien prometiera amor, ¿mentiría?, ¿la bondad era real, realmente existió?, ¿era un castigo acaso?... de aquel Dios inexistente, de aquel bastardo sin forma… ¿podría alguien ser castigado?... no confío en Gregory precisamente por esa bondad… por esa monstruosa forma… si el es real, si su bondad es real… ¿seré yo quien la desnaturalice, quien la vuelva monstruosa?... prefiero que siga su vida como si jamás me hubiera conocido… De esa forma, todo lo que gira en torno a él, será su real y única apariencia… será bondad…**

– **¿Te encerraron junto a Tweek?, ¿Dónde?**

– **Un hospital psiquiátrico… quienes me llevaron ahí sabían que era algo mas… con mi madre incomunicada por el servicio francés y con todos los derechos sobre mi persona en manos de la familia del sujeto que asesiné, el único lugar en el mundo que aguardaba un sitio para mi era aquel lugar… la prisión de Joseph… el Infierno de Dante…**

**Craig parpadeó confundido.**

– **Un sitio que no puede ser descrito con palabras, solo con gritos… lo que vi, lo que Tweek y yo vimos… no era real o humano. El dolor, Tucker… no es nada, comparado con eso… y para culminar aquellas torturas provenientes del averno… un gran incendio en el patio trasero, llamaradas que destruyen piel y libros cada día 11 del mes…**

**Los ojos de Craig dejaron de observar a Christophe y se enfocaron en un punto del infinito… esa imagen evocada por el francés.  
Las llamaradas que devoran hombres… doctores y soldados… niños, adultos y ancianos en batas… todos liberando alaridos de desesperación. Hojas de diarios consumiéndose… y entre todo eso, Tweek.**

– **11 de Noviembre… – Susurró el moreno con unas diminutas lagrimas dejando un rastro cristalino bastante fino tras de si. **

– **¿Que? – Christophe salió de su letargo cuando observó lo pálido que Craig se puso en tan solo segundos…**

…

…

– **¡**_**Espere…! ¡Aun estamos adentro!, ¡alguien!**_** – Aquella voz… – **_**¿Que carajo te pasa, Marsh?**_

– _**No pueden oírte… estamos tu y yo…**_

– **¡**_**Suéltame! ¡Basta, Stan!, ¡No quiero hacer esto!, ¿que carajo te pasa?**_

– _**¿No es esto lo que esperas de Tucker?, ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no eres marica cuando sabes que mueres por esto?**_** – ¡Ese bastardo estaba lastimando a su Tweek!, ¿Dónde estaba el para protegerlo?**

– **¡**_**Eso no es cierto…!**_** – ¡Alguien, debían ayudarlo! – **_**¡Déjame salir!**_

– _**¡Deja de actuar, marica!**_

– _**¿Quién se supone que es el marica?**_

**No, esa pesadilla… esa era la razón por la que Tweek huyó… no porque estuviera jugando con él… pero entonces ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué…?**

"_**No eres mi hermano"**_

**Una conversación perdida con Rubí… ¿fue por dinero?...**

– **No sé de que hablas, Rubí… iré a buscar a Tweek hasta el fin del mundo, aunque ni tu ni nuestros padres lo entiendan… **

"_**El que no entiende nada eres tu… aléjate de mi familia, ya hemos sufrido demasiado. Solo desaparece, con el dinero si lo deseas… solo vete… y jamás vuelvas a nuestra casa… pero ten cuidado con lo que deseas… porque una vez que encuentres a Tweek, si lo encuentras… el te dirá lo mismo…"**_

**Nadie lo amaba realmente… solo Tweek… solo ese chico esperando en una banca.**

**Esperando… a… ¿él?**

**El salón de clases… de pronto lucía vacio… solo el merodeaba entre las bancas, cuando un cuaderno llamó su atención. Portada verde y hojas arrugadas como mojadas en alguna bebida oscura… conocía a la perfección al dueño.  
La hojeó velozmente… entonces algunas hojas resbalaron intrépidas… se agachó para tomarlas antes de que alguien mas entrara al salón… todos debían estar en el descanso.**

**Entonces… el terror…**

**Un nombre escrito dentro de un corazón mal dibujado… pasos provenientes de aquellos pasillos, unas pisadas bastante conocidas.**

**Aquel nombre…**

–O–O–O–O–

– _¿Por qué Second?_

– _No dices que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… creo que la cocina es mi segunda oportunidad, aunque no se para qué…_

En aquella ocasión, Kenny le había sonreído como hacia mucho no había visto.  
Aunque en realidad había sido una mentira… el numero dos significaba algo importante para él también.

Una fantasía golpeó su cabeza de nuevo, pero esta fue mucho más fuerte… acerca de unos pasos en la lejanía de un pasillo… un salón de clases en plena hora de almuerzo… Un paso, dos… el sonido del eco que sus zapatos emitían, cuando de pronto…

–**O–O–O–O–**

**De pronto… todo se detuvo en segundos.**

–O–O–O–O–

Todo dejó de moverse.  
Una perilla girándose.

–**O–O–O–O–**

**Una puerta siendo abierta lentamente.**

**Y…**

–O–O–O–O–

…Y

–**O–O–O–O–**

– **¡Hey, Craig!, ¿has visto a Stan?, no lo encuentro por ningún sitio…**

**Estaba de espaldas a ese pelirrojo de apariencia tranquila y apacible… aunque, ¡unos momentos antes el estaba…!**

**La voz de Kyle, a quien había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, se encontraba fuera del salón, pero... hacia unos segundos el estaba adentro**

– **¿Que está…?**

–**O–O–O–O–**

"_Craig"_

Escrito en aquel cuaderno… dentro de un corazón.

– No lo entiendo… – Lentamente, se fue poniendo de pie hasta ver su propio reflejo en el espejo de la pared mas cercana. – No… no… NO, NO, ¡NO!

Su rostro.

–**O–O–O–O–**

**Su rostro era distinto… por completo. Sus ojos eran celestes y su cabello era un largo flequillo que casi le cubría los ojos. El pelirrojo le hablaba a un "Craig", ¡pero el era Craig!, ¿a quien estaba…?**

**Corrió hacia la puerta de aquel lugar y ahí dentro, donde se suponía que él recogía los pedazos rotos del cuaderno de Tweek… estaba la imagen que durante años había creído suya.**

– **Oh Dios mío…**

–O–O–O–O–

– No puede ser… ¿que está pasando?

Sus ojos eran negros y su cabello estaba peinado casi por la mitad… su flequillo era mucho mas largo y su cuerpo, totalmente mas grande.

Era Craig Tucker.

– ¿Que es todo esto?

–**O–O–O–O–**

– **¡Rápido, de pronto se desmayó!**

**Christophe se arrodilló sobre el suelo para poder ayudar al moreno que parecía sufrir de una fiebre espontanea y muy severa. Colocó su mano en la frente de Tucker, solo para comprobar cuanto sudor desprendía en tan solo segundos.**

– **¡Hay que pedir ayuda! – Tanto Mamá Delorn como Gregory se espantaron ante los gritos del castaño y sacaron sus respectivos celulares. Ninguno de los dos tenía línea. Algo era en extremo raro ahí.**

– **Es imposible, a bordo del tren tardaremos demasiado en encontrar señal.**

– **¿Que hacían?, ¿Cómo empezó esto?**

– **No lo sé, solo conversábamos… de pronto sus manos comenzaron a temblar y terminó en el suelo…**

**Mamá Delorn salió corriendo del compartimiento para buscar ayuda entre algún pasajero o empleado del tren. Gregory tomó lugar a un lado del francés, sosteniendo la muñeca derecha de Tucker para comprobar su pulso.**

– **¿No crees que suceden muchas cosas como estas desde que me conoces? – Preguntó en claro tono de ironía al rubio. Greg tomó el pulso de Tucker pensativo, comparándolo con su reloj de muñeca, un caro regalo de su madre. El contraste exacto entre el hombre que le hablaba y su mundo real.**

– **Creo que tienes algunas cosas que explicarme, pero ahora no es el momento. Primero, busquemos ayuda para Tucker.**

– **¡Está solo! – Mamá Delorn irrumpió en el compartimiento con una pistola diminuta entre sus níveas manos.**

– **¿Que? – Christophe hizo a un lado a Tucker con cuidado y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Ningún Delorn andaba por ahí sin armas. – ¿El vagón?**

– **El tren entero… no llegué hasta la cabina del maquinista, pero no hay nadie en las cabinas o los compartimientos… es como si se hubiera vaciado… de repente…**

– **¿Que está pasando, Christophe? – Gregory observó asustado al castaño desde el suelo.**

– **Es Missy… – Contestó con verdadero coraje, tomando entre sus manos su pala y entregando el arma que llevaba en los bolsillos al británico. – Nos está llevando hacia él… y hacia Tweek.**

–O–O–O–O–

Recuerdos de una escena perdida.

El moreno yacía recostado en con las piernas flexionadas hasta su pecho y el llanto escurriendo por sus parpados, cayendo como rocío de la mañana sobre el suelo. El corazón había dejado de torturar su pecho y la cabeza comenzaba a asentar las ideas correctamente en su cabeza.  
¿Podía existir tanta maldad en el mundo?, ¿podía alguien ser tan cruel?

Lo podía recordar todo… absolutamente todo.

– Me mentiste, miserable basura…

El rostro paciente de Stan Marsh frente a él. Con aquella mirada azul acero de verdadera maldad. Le dijo que Tweek le mintió, que su amistad era una apuesta. Y por eso no corrió tras él antes de que simplemente se fuera.

– Ah, Craig… ¿recién ahora te das cuenta?... era un juego, no te lo tomes tan en serio… – Cerró su casillero sin prestarle mayor importancia y tomó los libros que había sacado, para continuar con su camino.

– ¡Ahora dime donde está! – Golpeó el mueble de acero con ira y desesperación. Al principio no contestaban sus llamadas, después nadie contestaba al tocar la puerta y finalmente… en la cafetería el señor Tweak se lo dijo.

– ¿No te lo dijo el señor Tweak?... que pena…

– ¿Que le hiciste?, ¡ese día fuiste el ultimo en verlo!, ¿también a él le mentiste?, ¡contesta! – Por fin recordó lo desesperado que se sintió aquella tarde.  
Nunca volvería a ver a Tweek.  
Nunca contestaría a esa nota.  
Nunca más volvería a escuchar su risa, oler su café o acariciar su cabellera alborotada.

– No sé donde está y no me importa… y si fuera tú, tampoco me interesaría. Tweek es tan poca cosa, Tucker… y aun así siempre vas como idiota y corres tras él…

– Tú eres… un bastardo… un maldito enfermo… ¡te voy a matar si no me dices la verdad!

Entonces saltó sobre Stan, pero el otro moreno no opuso resistencia alguna. Justo frente a todos en aquel pasillo concurrido, con Craig Tucker encima suyo y esas imágenes de lo que sucedió en la bodega, en su cabeza…

– ¡MÁTAME ENTONCES!, ¡MÁTAME!, ¡pero no fui yo el que lo dejó ir!, ¡fuiste tu, estúpido!... ¡y sin embargo sigues!... ¡TWEEK NO VALE NADA!, ¡el no te quiere lo suficiente!

Entonces el llanto también se escapó de sus ojos oscuros.

– ¿Y tu si?

Entonces Stan perdió la cordura… y él también.

_Stan Marsh me amaba.  
De su manera enferma autodestructiva.  
Y yo  
Soy Craig Tucker._

– ¿Stan?, ¿te sientes mejor?

En tan solo un instante, ya se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Kyle, el pelirrojo de mirada esmeralda.  
¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?, ¿iban dentro de un automóvil?

– ¿Dónde…?

– Falta poco, Stan…

Kyle, ¿no sabia que él en realidad era Craig?, ¿y Cartman?, ¿y Kenny?  
Kenny… el estuvo ahí en aquel infierno, ¿porqué?

– Ahí… Kyle, prepárate.

La voz de Cartman se escuchó severa en el interior de aquel lugar. No podía escuchar nada del exterior, debían estar en algún lugar del campo abierto, pero no reconocía aquel cielo abierto.  
La bella imaginación de un hombre delirante que recién abría su verdadero ser al mundo que desaparecía y volvía a aparecer a su antojo.

Su estomago se encontraba revuelto y todo parecía estar a punto de comenzar a dar vueltas de nuevo… pero las cosas se asentaron al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo.

– ¡Basta, Kenneth, deja a Tweek!

– ¡Clyde!

Y un disparo en la lejanía.  
Ahí estaban su mejor amigo y su amor de secundaria.  
Después de 20 años.  
Concluiría eso.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– **¡Déjalos ir, Missy! – Gritó el francés, desde el interior del vagón. **

**La pala se encontraba atada de nuevo a su espalda. Al ver lo que Missy cargaba entre sus manos y con lo que tenía apuntado a Tweek en la cabeza, optó por sacar también un revolver.  
Gregory sostenía la cabeza de Craig sobre su regazo, intentando traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad, pues aquel estado no era de ayuda en lo absoluto.  
La señora Delorn comprobó que todos habían sido obligados a recorrerse hasta el último vagón y las puertas habían sido trabadas. Fue fácil deshacerse de los tipos que se encargaron de tan sigilosa tarea, pero con Kenny…**

– **Baja el arma… y dile a tu madre que haga lo mismo… o el primero en morir será Tweek.**

**El sonido del seguro siendo retirado hizo que Christophe pasara saliva con dificultad.  
Había muchos puntos a su favor… como la ubicación de Kenny en pleno campo abierto… o Kyle y Cartman bajando de la camioneta, si le disparaba al vehiculo… su madre desde una posición favorecedora al ser desconocida…**

…**pero la vida de Richard…**

– **Maldición…**

**No podía jugársela… ya tendría una idea.  
Movió la cabeza con una afirmación, con lo que mamá Delorn dejó escapar un quejido desde le fondo de su garganta, pero también soltó el arma.**

– **¿Que está pasando, Missy? – Preguntó el francés, por completo cansado de aquella enfermiza persecución. – ¿Que ha sido todo esto?**

– **¿Esto? – Kenny sacudió la pistola, ante la mirada llena de horro de Clyde. Tweek temblaba frenéticamente con los ojos tan apretados que comenzaban a sudarle los parpados. – Es la paz. Para todos.**

– **¡NOOO!**

**Entonces un ultimo movimiento de la pistola…**

…**hizo a Tweek caer sobre el césped.**

– **¡RICHARD!**

– **¡TWEEKERS!**

O–O–O–O

Técnicamente el siguiente capitulo va a ser el ultimo… pero si lo veo demasiado largo, lo voy a dividir en dos. Espero que no estén demasiado confundidos. Si lo están, cualquier duda la resuelvo en el siguiente cap, así que hablen ahora o callen para siempre XD

By: Roglia15


End file.
